


The EGOT has landed

by Heuristic



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heuristic/pseuds/Heuristic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel's impending triumphant return to McKinley High doesn't fill everyone with Glee</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. William's Worries

As the evening of the 15-year reunion came round Will find himself dealing with mixed feelings about the whole event. He was excited at the thought of seeing students who had long since graduated and finding out what they'd done with their lives. He'd be able to share how little he'd done with his, still teaching Spanish, possibly with even less enthusiasm now than he did 15 years ago and running the Glee club although the Nationals Championship win was now quite a distant memory. On the other hand he couldn't help but feel apprehensive about meeting up with Rachel Berry, or rather more accurately, Quinn Fabray after all this time. The fact that Broadway sensation and EGOT holder Rachel Barbra Berry (or Berry-Fabray as she was legally now) and Quinn Berry-Fabray were actually going to attend the event was known only to a select few but as his wife Emma was on the committee organising the reunion she had been too excited not to share the news with him.

He'd had such high hopes when he'd taken over the Glee club all those years ago – partly a wish to recreate his Glee club glory years from when he was a student and partly to try and deal with his own sense of failure at not even trying to make it on Broadway - choosing instead the safe option of returning to his hometown with his high school girlfriend turned wife (turned ex-wife) and teaching. He used to perform with his students in the early days – the idea now caused him embarrassment – was he really that oblivious to how inappropriate that was or was the need to perform just too strong to resist? Local community theatre now provided the outlet for that particular need and common sense about personal dignity now prevented him now taking the stage with a bunch of teenagers. He wasn't even going to think about his early fascination with rapping in an attempt to be 'down with the kids' – so not going there.

By far his biggest mistake in his entire teaching career had been his treatment of Rachel Berry. When that driven, extremely talented and obviously destined for great things girl had thrown herself whole heartedly and enthusiastically into what was at that time an incredibly unpopular Glee club he had been – well, less than encouraging. Looking back from the wisdom of experience he'd put it down to envy on his part although it was all a bit more complicated than that of course. She hadn't exactly been appreciative of him and his efforts and he'd rather disliked the influence she 'd wielded however briefly over Finn. Although to be perfectly blunt she just didn't fit his image of what a highly talented student should look and behave like.

Will leaned back on his chair so that his eyes drifted to the photo of the first members of his Glee Club on the wall in front of him. That quiet Asian girl, who's name always eluded him, was scowling at the camera; next to her was an equally unhappy looking Mercedes – now there was a student who exemplified the word diva and yet never really got called on it. He wondered whether she was currently earning a living singing. His eyes moved on to a haughty looking Kurt, who was currently working in Fashion if Finn was to be believed. Finn was staring at the camera a half smile on his face – which was as about as much happiness as he could convey facially. He'd had high hopes for Finn getting out of Lima – perhaps a little blinded by thinking Finn was a lot like him at that age. In fact Finn turned out to be more like him than he realised, ending up working in a dead end job stuck in Lima just like he had. Quinn, Santana and Brittany were standing in a group slightly apart from the rest of the group. All three stood feet astride, arms crossed and glaring at the camera. Finally his eyes rested on the beaming smile of Rachel, the same smile that was to become famous from being splashed across magazine and album covers, billboards and TV screens.

Glee club had almost failed before it started but Rachel had persuaded her peers, mostly through dogged persistence, to perform a song of a group she knew he held in high regard. Finn had admitted years later that Rachel had had them performing 'Don't stop believing" over and over again in the auditorium in the hope of him overhearing them. Realising how hard Rachel had worked to try and make him see that the Glee club had potential and realising how thankless he had been about it made him feel even guiltier. Mind you Rachel had always had more influence than he appreciated. He could now see the humour in the Glee Club performing 'Push It' to an initially noisy then stunned into silence entire school audience. He'd been livid and held Rachel totally responsible for the embarrassment it had caused him, never mind the material for quips at his expense it had given Sue Sylvester. He only later came to appreciate that with that one performance Glee Club had gained high visibility through out the school as well as a few extra members and Sue Sylvester's paranoid need to send in spies had enabled the Club to survive. He could never quite decide whether Rachel had been aware of all the possible outcomes of her actions when she took them or whether it had all been a happy coincidence.

Rachel's less than subtle pursuit of the Cheerio Captain's boyfriend had ensured Quinn Fabray never missed a Glee Club rehearsal and that had meant Brittany and Santana were there too as Quinn 's power was partly gained through safety in numbers. Or at least that's what he'd originally thought but why would the most popular girl in the school need to keep an eye on her Quarterback boyfriend and the school's second biggest loser? Hindsight suggested she was keeping more than an eye on the 'school loser' who turned out not to be such a loser after all. In fact the loser label had originated from the unholy trinity and he now wondered whether it had all been some kind of smoke screen. Those three had led the insults and intimidation that were aimed at a seemingly oblivious Rachel and positively encouraged everyone to join in. He had let it all slide rather than challenging their behaviour, partly afraid of losing popularity by defending a loser but mainly because secretly he liked to see Rachel getting what he had at the time considered her 'comeuppance'. Had he really not been seeing what was in front of him or was their getting together a post high school thing?

Rachel, who was always bouncing up to him with ideas for songs and themes for lessons no matter how many times he dismissed her songs and scoffed at her themes. Rachel, who would suggest detailed arrangements for set lists about who should sing which part and how the music should be arranged – usually showing a much better instinct for how to put on a stunning show than he did. He would huff and puff but usually end up borrowing a few of the ideas but never acknowledging her input in front of the rest of the Glee club. Her idea of starting a solo from the back of the theatre and singing her way through the audience he had shamelessly used the following year almost daring her to raise the matter when he'd briefed Sam and Quinn. She seemed to actively spend her time showing how much more she knew than him with her ideas so he had started to withdraw solos from her claiming a fair share was needed for all to shine. It was the only time she ever called him out on his behaviour and he'd barefaced lied about his motivations. She had stared at him for the longest time, as she seemed to search his soul for the truth of what he was saying and he had felt joyously smug about fooling her. Rachel hadn't challenged him on his behaviour after that but he'd sometimes catch her staring at him as if trying to discern his motivations.

Will didn't even want to think about how he'd interfered when Rachel had discovered who her birth mother was and was attempting to get to know her better. He had made sure Shelby backed off using the role of concerned teacher as a reason to become involved. He tried to convince himself he'd done it with Rachel's interests in mind but really if he'd truly cared about Rachel's feelings he have stopped the Rachel baiting in his lessons and the deliberately trying to pair her up for duets with people he thought would give her a hard time. Mind you, maybe that was something that he'd inadvertently done right. He'd been so pleased with himself after pairing Rachel with Quinn for a duet based on a 'how others see you' theme. Nothing to do with the hat of fate but all to do with him wanting to bring Rachel down a peg or two. It had been hard to keep the smile off his face as he'd imagined the stormy 'artistic differences' the pair would have. Both so stubborn, Rachel pushing for a Broadway number and Quinn objecting on principle, the principle being that Rachel had suggested it. He hadn't imagined for one moment that they'd actually manage to have a song ready in time, in fact he'd been looking forward to Rachel having to admit failing in the task- it would have been a first. He'd had a speech already prepared to berate Rachel about needing to work effectively with others in her role as co-captain, that she needed to inspire not just dictate - he could still remember how he'd planned to gloat.

Instead the whole Glee club had been left speechless as the pair had seethed their way through a highly charged performance of 'What is this feeling?' The animosity between them had been palpable as they faced off and sang at each other, all hostile body language and heated glares. It wasn't until he rewatched the recording Artie had made of that performance, several years later, that he realised that maybe all that emotional intensity that he'd put down to severe dislike could in fact be attributable to something at the other end of the feeling spectrum. There was just one split second half smile from Quinn as they harmonised on 'loathing you my whole life long' that just maybe hinted at something else. That video was probably worth a fortune now - maybe he should give the pair of them a copy?

Will sighed, another half hour until the next class full of unenthusiastic linguistically challenged students. Quinn and Rachel – the pair the Glee club voted as the' least likely to survive being trapped in a lift together' during one of their many long bus rides to competition – ended up being the only High School pair still together fifteen years later, and if the media were to be believed, still incredibly happy too. He scoured newspapers, magazines and the web for mentions of the pair but managed to hide the extent of his fascination from Emma. The pair were just as smiling and happy in the paparazzi shots as they were in the planned photo shoots. Quinn was always there on red carpet events standing slightly behind Rachel and smiling adoringly at everything Rachel said. Quinn was notoriously tight lipped about their relationship and would only discuss whatever project she was directing in interviews. Rachel appeared more talkative but in fact gave very little detail about her life with Quinn. Any information Will had about where they lived and how they spent their time came from the almost obsessive fan threads he followed – just lurked on, there was no way he'd contribute to such an invasion of their privacy.

Will felt his interest in his ex-students came from trying to piece together just when they had got together because it so didn't fit in with his understanding of what had been going on right in front of him. The first time he'd even had a hint about Rachel and Quinn being a couple had been when Emma had arranged for them to take a trip to New York to watch Rachel in her first lead role on Broadway. He had vetoed Emma's idea of contacting either Rachel's dads or Rachel directly for tickets. Emma had been oddly touched by his reluctance to do so admiring his modesty over any influence he might have had on Rachel. In truth he wasn't prepared to give Rachel the opportunity to tell Emma what she really thought of him. It was the same reason he always made sure that Emma and he never watched Rachel's acceptance speeches or interviews together. She always thanked practically everyone from her early singing teachers to fellow actors and directors – she never mentioned High school although he half expected her to mention she'd made it despite his efforts. Her answers to interview questions about her school years were always incredibly brief and vague even if Quinn was involved. He always feared her mentioning the jealous Glee club teacher who did his best to stifle her talent but she never did. He would be relieved not to be called out on his behaviour on National TV but also disappointed that, well, she seemed not to even remember him.

Anyway back to the Rachel and Quinn relationship that had taken the media so long to pick up on. Emma had paid a small fortune to obtain tickets in the third row of the musical starring Rachel that was then creating a big buzz in the press. Will had read the programme focussing on Rachel Berry's biographical notes mentioning her coming from ' a small town in Ohio', nothing about her education other than graduating from NYADA with all kinds of awards – was wining Nationals with the Glee club not worthy of a mention?

He had been taking the whole atmosphere of the theatre in and scanning the crowds to try and gain some feeling of whom the show appealed to. The audience was such a cross section of ages that he'd decided it was a show designed to appeal to all when he noticed a blond haired woman striding elegantly to her front row central seat and he had a brief thought that the woman looked rather similar to how he imagined an older Quinn Fabray might look. The realisation that in fact it was Quinn Fabray, looking a bit older than he remembered because she was indeed older than the 18 year old he pictured in his head dawned embarrassingly slowly. Why would Quinn be in the front row of a show starring a girl she'd picked on mercilessly throughout school? Admittedly the bullying had gradually lessened as events conspired to make Quinn focus on just surviving everything her family and fate threw at her but that lessening of hostilities didn't explain her presence here in the expensive seats or indeed in the theatre. He didn't point out Quinn to Emma who was preoccupied putting a cover on the seat next to him instead he half kept an eye on the blond front row fan.

Theatre binoculars were sufficient for him to note the smile that crossed Quinn's face every time Rachel made an entrance and how she was moved to tears on the heart wrenching solo about lost love that Rachel sang so beautifully. Mind you the majority of the people round him seemed to be having a similar reaction. He couldn't tell whether Rachel was aware of Quinn's presence until the curtain call. At the end after a dazzling performance from Rachel and a standing ovation from the majority of the audience he noticed Rachel's standard Broadway smile became even wider and brighter as she made prolonged eye contact with Quinn and gave a small wave in her direction. So Quinn's presence wasn't just some random coincidence and that Rachel and Quinn were in fact friends. His eyes were telling him more than friends but his brain refused to consider that at that moment. That came later as he trawled fan sites and chat rooms.

He began to note Quinn in the background at big events or at the same table in candid café shots. Rachel's refusal to discuss her private life and her jokey responses to questions about anyone she was pictured with led the more fanatical fans to speculate about her sexual orientation. He was only tempted to post a comment once and that was when a photo of Santana hugging Rachel outside a restaurant caused a brief flurry of comments about Santana being Rachel's latest conquest – he wanted to explain why hell would freeze over first, once he'd stopped laughing, but then dismissed the urge as ridiculous. Anonymous insiders received little thanks and much ridicule on these chat boards. If Rachel had really slept with everyone she was ever pictured with then it was amazing she had the energy to drag herself on stage every night, never mind belt out show tunes.

Will had followed Quinn's progress from Yale to theatre productions to directing short independent films only indirectly through the occasional sentence in articles about Rachel dining here or supporting worthy causes there. ('Pictured with Quinn Fabray, director of blah blah blah'). However as Quinn's films became more mainstream and popular her profile rose too and although nothing was ever explicitly stated, confirmed or denied they gradually became each others plus ones at events - never obviously together but if one was there then the other would be found nearby. Will was frustrated at the lack of concrete information about the pair, they never tweeted to or about each other and they steadfastly never commented on any rumours. It had taken Quinn directing a film that Rachel appeared in, or rather starred in and wowed audiences with, for the truth (or some version of it) to emerge. Some anonymous source uploading a video clip to the web of Rachel and Quinn hugging and the sharing the briefest of kisses as the video abruptly stopped.

Will could still remember the furore the video had caused. Gossip sites using it as an excuse to run any photo they had of Rachel with a man or woman depending on their viewpoint whilst the more serious news outlets deplored the lack of accountability of the internet and ran debates on privacy and whether famous celebrities were entitled to any. Websites with speculation about the nature of Rachel's relationship with Quinn had their number of hits rocketing sky high, the websites about rights to privacy less so – no surprises on where the interests of the public lay then. Suzy Peppers tell-all interview about her torrid affair with Rachel throughout their school years being the only vaguely amusing piece to read in the reams of words dedicated to the topic of Rachel. He almost couldn't look at the piano in the auditorium without blushing even now after Suzy's revelations – or flights of fancy to be more accurate. He somehow doubted Suzy would be coming to the reunion.

Will had expected there to suddenly be a 'boyfriend' or at least a denial as the video suddenly went viral and debates raged about who had initiated the kiss and where the balance of power lay. The subjects of the speculation remained dignified and maintained their usual policy of not commenting on their private lives, they were still seen out together or separately but now more often then not accompanied by a huge scrum of photographers shouting questions at them ranging from the banal to the incredibly intrusive. Maybe it would have all died down eventually as some other celebrity's private life suddenly took centre stage but an evening out where photographers jostling for position had resulted in Rachel being knocked rather forcefully to the ground finally proved too much for Santana who was accompanying them. She snarled at the photographers to " back the f*ck off" before exasperatedly adding, as flashlights exploded in her face, "they've been married for f*cking years for Christ's sake. Call yourself journalists, you're a f*cking disgrace."

Now there was a video clip that changed the definition of viral. Will wondered if Santana would be dropping in to the reunion and how their friendship had survived her outing of Quinn and Rachel. The rare interview of Rachel and Quinn together that followed after days of fever pitched speculation was short and to the point. They were happy to discuss work or charity projects they were involved in but had no intention of discussing their private lives now or in the future. Quinn confirmed the pair had indeed been married for a number of years but that was all they were prepared to say on the topic hoping that now their relatives and friends would be spared being hounded by the press – "I wouldn't want this to happen to my family" added Rachel indicating the plaster cast on her wrist. That was all they ever said on the matter – maybe they supported more gay charities or maybe their support of gay charities just became higher profile. Rings appeared and stayed on fingers, names gradually changed in news stories to a double-barrelled Berry-Fabray but beyond that their private lives stayed private – or at least they never commented on it.

Had their careers been affected by all the uproar? It was difficult for Will to judge. Rachel's next project had been a stint on Broadway - a rather more forgiving environment than that of Hollywood and her critically acclaimed performance in the Quinn directed movie began being talked about because of the awards it won rather than the kissing video. The prolonged hug when Rachel's name had been announced as the Best Supporting Actress Oscar winner had been one of the rare public displays of affection between the pair. The sight of Quinn brushing Rachel's tears away before she stepped up to collect her award was somehow a far more intimate moment than the infamous kiss.

The bell dragged Will from his musings. He needed to teach his final lesson of the day before heading to the sports hall to collect Emma so they could go home and change for the evening. It was too late to feign sickness to avoid giving Rachel the opportunity to tell everyone she'd made it despite of him rather than because of him. Maybe he actually needed that from her so he could stop feeling guilty and constantly regretting his actions. Besides, there was a small part of him that was a tiny bit curious to see how Quinn and Rachel would behave once back under the roof of McKinley High. He imagined them arriving escorted by a cohort of security guards and making all the guests sign whatever privacy disclaimer that celebrities went for these days. Will sighed; another eight hours and it would all be over. In the meantime there were eager young minds to inspire or rather cynical youths to distract for an hour – at least this lesson didn't call for the use of guitars and sombreros…


	2. Rachel's reflections

Rachel glanced across the cab to where a heart stoppingly beautiful Quinn sat fiddling nervously with her wedding ring. This wasn't quite how she'd envisioned her return to McKinley High when she'd gazed at herself in the mirror all those years ago as slushy slid off her hair into the sink. She'd always pictured a large limousine with tinted windows and a phalanx of stern faced sunglasses wearing bodyguards all dressed in incredibly smart, incredibly threatening black suits.

The whole reunion would come to a stunned stop as a triumphant trumpet fanfare hearlded her arrival as a spotlight tracked her movements into the hall - she'd never really worried about the logistics of a trumpet fanfare because it was a daydream right? Initially her daydream had started with a hunky bronzed A list Hollywood action movie star, preferably with a modicum of intelligence and the ability to simultaneously walk and talk, on her arm but lack of any clear idea as to who to base that on led to that role quickly being written out, it was after all an incidental part.

Indeed the major part of the daydream she'd focussed on as she fought back tears from the shock of yet another corn syrup shower had been that of a tearful Quinn Fabray throwing herself at Rachel's feet begging for forgiveness for all the years of senseless bullying by her insert appropriate disparaging adjective(s) self - Rachel prided herself on never re-using the same disparaging adjectives twice despite the frequency of her slushyings and the frequent need to roll out the daydream to calm herself. Quite when that daydream had changed into Quinn throwing herself at Rachel and begging her to 'take me, do whatever you want to me' was hard to determine. Daydream had turned seamlessly into fantasy and Rachel had been impressed with quite how inventive her imagination could be, combined with being embarrassed at how turned on she'd become at the mere thought of having power over a submissive compliant Quinn. Teenage hormones eh?

Okay, she knew exactly when her daydreams had veered so drastically off course from a ' told you you'd be sorry' gloating daydream into a highly charged sexual fantasy and that had been when the glee teacher had paired her and Quinn together for some weak themed duet. It had seemed so important then but now whatever the theme was had long faded from her memory. In her more paranoid youth she'd assumed he'd done it deliberately, setting her up to fail in order to punish her in someway just for being her. She smiled wryly - with age came wisdom and she could see now that it really was just some random twist of fate and that not everything that happened in Glee Club had been about her.

She'd wanted every solo, not just wanted but demanded every solo, desperate for her talent to be noticed and acknowledged and in the process ensured she was derided and belittled. There was even that time when the glee teacher had interrupted - yes interrupted, no wonder he never made it on Broadway - her dance rehearsal to explain his 'giving everyone a chance' policy with lots of what she felt at the time to be faux sincerity and an expression begging for understanding with just a hint of triumph mixed in. She had been convinced it was personal and that he was single handedly trying to ruin any chance she might have of following her dreams - oh the folly of youth! The gleam in his eye that she'd pegged as a hint of gloating was probably just some misplaced excess hair gel that he seemed to enjoy smothering his hair with.

Rachel had been surprised when Quinn had actually deigned to appear in the auditorium before school for the 'planning our duet' meeting she'd suggested. Quinn had been typically belligerent, insulting and unsmiling, demanding to know what Rachel had in mind for them to humiliate themselves with if she could be bothered to muster up the energy. In that moment Rachel'd suddenly decided to take a different tack to her planned approach so rather than presenting Quinn with a list of songs she deemed suitable she had instead informed her that she'd leave the choice of song to her. Quinn's eyebrow had threatened to leave her forehead as she searched Rachel's face for the catch in her offer. Rachel had hastily explained her conspiracy theory that they were being set up to fail and besides whatever she suggested Quinn would automatically dislike on the grounds Rachel had suggested it. Quinn had clariffied 'any song from any genre?' and, with a sinking feeling, Rachel had agreed blurting out she could sing anything but tended to dislike gospel. She'd given Quinn her phone number so she could text Rachel with a song title after she'd had time to think about it and then Rachel had turned and tried to walk at a normal pace out of the auditorium. In hindsight she suspected she'd probably scurried away in fear.

Rachel had assumed that the delay in hearing from Quinn meant she was busy researching the most dirgeful gospel song ever so she'd been surprised when at the end of lunch the next day she'd received a text from Quinn

What is this feeling?

She'd immediately texted back without pausing to consider the wisdom of her words

Probably indigestion. Did you rush your lunch?

When no reply was forthcoming she worried about the impact of what she'd thought was quite a funny joke she thought the duet was a non-starter. At the end of the day Quinn had waited for her and reluctantly invited herself round to Rachel's to rehearse. Rachel had transposed the music to find a mutually suitable key and had, in an effort to include Quinn, asked if she had an idea of how she wanted the song to actually look such as where they should stand and what they should do. She liked to think that that was the start of Quinn discovering an affinity for directing although in reality all that ordering the Cheerios about was probably more relevant. Soon they were rehearsing twice a day and she even found herself looking forward to each practice. Nothing though could have prepared her for that final early morning rehearsal that Quinn insisted they had on the day of their actual performance. They'd been perfect, all the twists, twirls and singing in each other's faces with hands on hips had been spot on. They could go practically eyeball-to-eyeball without either one corpsing. As they finally broke on the last note for a final glare Quinn had astonished her by leaning forward and kissing her firmly on the lips.

Rachel had been too livid to even note Quinn's reaction. What was it about people who duetted with her thinking it was okay to just kiss her without her permission? She'd pushed Quinn away possibly slightly more firmly than she'd intended and fled from the room, heart racing and emotions swirling as her feelings cycled through shocked outrage (just because she had gay dads didn't mean she was gay, in fact she worked hard to prove she wasn't) surprised delight (Quinn Fabray, the prettiest girl she'd ever seen had kissed her) and a crushing suspicion that this was all part of some grand plan to humiliate her. She had immediately located her then boyfriend Finn and kissed him but his wet smothering effort had done nothing to erase the memory of the gentle firmness of Quinn's lips on hers that had sent tingles down her spine for a lifetime first. Kissing could be enjoyable, who knew? Rachel grimaced, that had been the start of her amazingly over the top gay panic culminating in her almost insisting that Finn married her immediately, as if marriage to Finn would somehow magically erase her feelings for Quinn, or rather Quinn's kissing ability. She was still, all this time later, mortified by her behaviour and manipulation of a poor unsuspecting Finn - so much so that she avoided talking about or even mentioning high school even to this day. Well, apart from with Quinn as they'd dissected every moment of their high school interactions to help make sense of their transformation from archenemies to soulmates.

Rachel's nearly wedding to Finn was still her most excruciattingly embarrassing moment, beyond the stumbling on the red carpet after her high heel caught on her own dress and even surpassing her feelings when looking at photos of outfits she had chosen - and her dads allowed her to wear - to school. Her actions had nearly got Quinn killed and hearing that Quinn had been in a life threatening accident had been the epiphany into her true feelings that she'd needed. She'd broken up with Finn and out of deference to his feelings and in light of the impending life changing going to university she had kept her distance from Quinn, still unsure whether that kiss she had spent so much time obsessing over had all been part of a long forgotten humiliation plan. She'd headed to NYADA hoping to put all that behind her and to be able to forget the expression on Quinn's face as their eyes had met just as her train had pulled out of the station. Rachel put any regret or heartbreak she thought she'd seen down to her over active dramatic imagination and explained the train tickets Quinn had given her as a kind of conscience assuaging action on Quinn's part rather than a genuine desire to actually see her.

New York and NYADA had been everything she'd expected and more. She'd quickly made friends and immersed herself into student life. When Santana had facebooked about her impending arrival in NY Rachel had impulsively suggested herself as unofficial tour guide trying to ignore the tiny voice in her head telling her to ask about Quinn. Surprisingly her and Santana had really got along and regular meets for coffee morphed into attending parties together and eventually just hanging out. Rachel liked to think her inquiries into how Quinn was doing at Yale were subtle and casual. Everything was just how she had hoped it would be, she didn't think she could be happier and yet.. something was missing and she was reluctant to name what it was or rather who. She often pulled the ticket out of her purse and daydreamed about her possible reception from a Quinn surprised by her sudden appearance - in her more depressed moments the imagined laughter from Quinn had caused her cheeks to burn and her eyes to smart with unshed tears. Santana, once Rachel had confessed to her about Quinn giving her a ticket, would insist that any idiot could see that Quinn wouldn't have given her a ticket if she didn't want her to use them and Rachel would waver for a moment before finally sighing that Quinn could always choose to visit her and anyway it didn't really matter (her tone suggesting it really did matter). Santana would invariably roll her eyes and spout off in Spanish accompanied by what Rachel thought of as rather aggressive hand gestures.

It was a Friday night when a text from Santana insisted Rachel met her at a vegetarian restaurant a couple of blocks away from where Santana's overpriced bedsit was located. With the words 'urgent' and 'important' burned into her brain and all kinds of different scenarios racing through her head (none of which fitted in with a restaurant rendezvous) Rachel had raced to meet Santana arriving red faced and slightly out of breath. When she was shown to a back table her breath hitched further as there sat a grinning Santana and incredibly beautiful, if somewhat stunned looking, Quinn Fabray. Rachel had to quickly sit down before her legs gave way, her heart was pounding, pulse rating and mouth inexplicably dry - she couldn't have spoken if she wanted to. It didn't matter as Santana was taking charge.

"Rachel, this is Quinn. She's having a great time at Yale apart from the constant pining over a pint sized brunette diva who stole her heart at school."

Santana had then dragged their hands together across the table and placing Quinn's hand in hers before adding

"Quinn this is Rachel, she likes blond athletic cheer leading types but only if they're called Quinn Fabray"

Rachel can still remember the intensity of their stares at each other across the table as the noise around them faded and a distant voice she knew to be Santana's said

"So, here are the keys to my luxurious bedsit, I'm staying overnight with a friend and I'll see you tomorrow 11am for brunch" Santana had clapped her on the shoulder," You can thank me then" and then Santana had left, probably wearing a smug grin but Rachel had been too busy drinking in the sight of Quinn to spare a glance to check. She stroked circles on the back of Quinn's hand with her thumb as she struggled to find something to say, Quinn squeezed her hand and had then croakily asked something about whether they should order food. She'd managed to communicate the need to talk in private and they'd hurried back to Santana's rather crowded bedsit sitting awkwardly at the end of the bed before Quinn had asked in a faltering shy way that almost made Rachel want to cry if she could kiss her.

Rachel's husky "please do" had been followed by a chaste meeting of lips that had caused a flood of sensations, she'd felt light headed and ecstatic as they briefly looked at each other before she'd pulled Quinn in again for another slightly longer somewhat less chaste kiss. When Quinn moaned Rachel felt almost invincible and any reservations she'd been harbouring fled. Soon they were lying partially dressed on the bed kissing and hugging, then whispering their amazement disbelief and happiness at being there with each other. They had spent the whole night just kissing, touching and hugging. Rachel had never felt so turned on ever, yet they'd decided they needed to take things slowly, that their studies were important and they needed to date before exploring the more intimate side of things. Rachel often looked back on that moment with amusement, they were in their underwear aroused, overtired and with swollen lips from the sheer amount of kissing, discussing taking the relationship slowly as they caressed each others faces and she ran her hands through Quinn's golden hair. She'd been trying to memorise the perfection of the girl in front of her rather than realizing the ridiculousness of their earnest conversation.

The brunch with Santana was a hazy memory, the walk afterwards around Central Park with Quinn's hand in hers or Quinn's arm around her shoulders was also rather vague. That saturday night spent cuddled together on Rachel's dorm bed however loomed large in her memory, she didn't recall where her roommate had been but her and Quinn had continued the catching up for lost time by excessive kissing and hugging, still in their underwear as if that was some kind of lesbian safe sex outfit. When Quinn had brushed her hand gently over Rachel's bra a wave of sensation had threatened to engulf her and then when Quinn had finally been brave enough to pull the bra aside and sucked Rachel's pert nipple in her warm mouth Rachel had finally climaxed surprising herself with her loudness but far more amazed with the intensity of the feelings that flooded her. She had tried, once she'd finally recovered, to return the favour for Quinn but it wasn't until after lavishing attention on Quinn's breasts, she had muttered, "come for me" breathily in Quinn's ear that finally Quinn allowed herself to let go. Rachel had never been so pleased with herself, even the feelings from the standing ovation after 'Don't rain on my parade' didn't even begin to compare with those of making Quinn Fabray – well she hated to boast but 'scream in pleasure' was really the only way of putting it.

They had parted both over emotional, probably from sleep deprivation and sexual frustration, both vowing to see each other in three weeks time and that skypeing, texting and e-mailing would be sufficient to keep them involved in each other lives. Rachel had cried herself to sleep that night hoping sleep would help her deal with all the feelings that were threatening to burst out of her. They skyp-ed texted and emailed with what Santana described as sickeningly stalkerish frequency and yet Rachel still felt it hadn't been enough. She'd spent the next weekend moping about, her appetite gone and struggling to present a together and happy façade in her skypes to Quinn. She might also have complained once or twice to Santana about her miserableness and Santana had been completely unsympathetic. Santana's advice of 'go visit if you miss her' had her fretting about not wanting to be seen as too clingy and what if Quinn didn't really want to see her? What if it had all been one big dare? Finally that next Friday an exasperated Santana had dragged her to the station and insisted she got on the train giving Rachel the ultimatum of either Rachel telling Quinn she was visiting or Santana would do it for her. She chose biting the bullet herself which meant she'd finally arrived outside Quinn's door unsure if Quinn was actually in and with no back up plan should it all go wrong.

Quinn had been in and stunned into a shocked silence as Rachel had entered the room when instructed to come in by Quinn's roommate. She'd managed to mutter a hesitant 'hi Quinn" and Quinn's "Rachel" in response had been everything Rachel wanted it to be, the tone full of wonder. Quinn's roommate had quickly absented herself and the closing of the door seemed to release Quinn from her immobility. She strode quickly over to Rachel and immediately had her lips pressed to Rachel's and Rachel's back pressed to the now closed door. Rachel didn't need the 'God I've missed you so much' that Quinn muttered as she peppered Rachel's face and neck with kisses to tell her she'd made the right decision. Their plans to be restrained and take things slowly bit the dust almost as fast as their clothes had hit the floor. It was in that stuffy room on a cramped small bed that Rachel finally understood how giving could be better than receiving and what multiple orgasms really meant. Of course it had taken a lot of practice.

Rachel glanced across at Santana seated in the passenger seat of the cab – had she ever thanked her for her role in bringing her and Quinn together? It hadn't just been all Santana of course; she too had seized the initiative after being approached by the agent everyone in the entertainment business wanted to be represented by had caused such turmoil. Mikey 'Millions' Baker had actively sort her out, she never quite determined how, and had arranged a meeting in a plush hotel restaurant where he charmed her with his compliments on her abilities and what he saw as her unlimited star potential. He painted a future of stardom with a choice of film roles and the potential to become wealthy beyond what she could have dreamed of. The time was right for a fresh young face who stood out from the crowd and he had decided that the next big thing would be the talented her. It had been everything she'd ever wanted but things quickly changed when he asked if she had a boyfriend. She'd been caught unawares but he'd ignored her discomfort as he'd said a boyfriend was essential for the desirable image he wanted to project - did she have a preference he could find a token male, blond or dark and handsome of course. She'd gaped at him before finally managing to choke out she had a girlfriend. He hadn't been shocked he'd just laughed uproariously as if she'd made the best joke ever. All the more reason for her to have a token boyfriend or beard if she preferred – no-one gay ever made it in the business and those who came out once they had made it found themselves typecast and reduced to bit parts. Surely she wouldn't be so silly as to destroy her career before it even began with some misguided declaration of love for a same sex partner? He'd given her a week to think about his offer.

Rachel could remember sitting at the table as the staff cleared away the remnants of their high tea wondering if her dreams were being thrown away too. She hadn't had time to share news about the meeting with Quinn and now she was relieved. She'd brushed away Santana's inquiries and basically spent her time trying to decide what to do. This involved much pacing and little sleep. She had no intention of having a fake boyfriend but maybe she needed to drastically revise her career choice or maybe her moral code needed to change? Was there any point in continuing in the end of year production she was currently starring in? Graduation was this far away and suddenly her options had shrunk – could she be happy being in the chorus? The chance of a lifetime was being presented to her on a silver platter did she really want to turn it down? Her bad week then became worse as the director of the College production insisted on scheduling an all day extra rehearsal for the Saturday suddenly scuppering her plans to spend the weekend with Quinn in New Haven – the only silver lining being she had a bit longer to decide what to say to Mikey 'Millions' and a chance to avoid Quinn's concerned questioning that had steadily increased as the week had progressed.

Quinn's unexpected appearance in the dressing room after the Saturday rehearsals late finish had filled her with such joy that as she'd run up to throw herself in Quinn's arms and then she'd burst into tears. Quinn had just held her tightly and stroked her hair as she'd muttered reassuring words. They'd had a late night meal as Rachel reluctantly recounted her conversation with Mikey 'Millions' and Quinn became more and more stony faced – never a good sign. Quinn wouldn't venture an opinion on what Rachel should do, she'd support Rachel whatever but this really had to be her choice. Quinn had claimed exhaustion that night and insisted they met up with Santana on the Sunday so Rachel could share her exciting news – but Quinn's expression was anything but excited. In fact she'd quickly made excuses to head back to Yale, finals looming and all that and insisted that Rachel continued to hang out with Santana, no need to see her off she knew her way to the station. Rachel had been bewildered by this inexplicable change in behaviour until Santana had indicated Quinn was withdrawing in order to try and protect herself. Rachel didn't understand from what until Santana had bluntly pointed out to Rachel that this offer had been everything she ever wanted so Quinn was probably thinking she'd be pushed aside and dumped. Rachel had been horrified and insisted they head to the station immediately. Santana had rather testily pointed out that they weren't living in a movie and there was a reason phones had been invented before stepping out in the road and causing a cab to screech to a halt in a desperate attempt to avoid hitting her. Of course life wasn't a movie, she'd missed Quinn's train by the time she'd made it to the station and so she'd been forced to catch the next train.

Quinn's expression was unreadable when she'd opened the communal house door to find Rachel standing there and Rachel's 'we need to talk. Will you walk with me?' didn't elicit any more reaction than a sigh. Rachel had had the entire train journey to decide her course of action but she wasn't sure how she'd be received. It was abundantly clear to her what she needed to, no make that desperately wanted to do but how would Quinn respond? Rachel's opening statement of "You'll always be important to me Quinn and I want you permanently in my life" had resulted in Quinn biting her bottom lip and apparently fighting back tears. Rachel gathered all her courage together.

"I had a long speech prepared about just how much you mean to me and how I value your friendship, support and advice" Rachel noted a tear begin to make its way down Quinn's cheek. She needed to cut to the chase; she was doing this all wrong. She dropped down to one knee and grabbed hold of Quinn's hand. The bewildered look on Quinn's face had been priceless before Rachel's request that Quinn marry her had finally sunk in. Quinn had pulled her up from her kneeling position and exclaimed something about them being only twenty-one and potentially unemployed, had Rachel hed a blow to the head? Rachel had strenuously presented her case they might be young but they'd known each other forever and she was sure of one thing

"I love you and I want to share my life with you. I want to be judged by my performances not by my sexuality but I'm also not prepared to lie about who I am. If I can't make it on those terms then maybe I don't want to make it"

Quinn had hugged her tightly and spun her round then kissed her. Rachel had inquired if that was a yes. Rachel had quickly launched into her explanation of why this was a fabulous idea as she wanted to be with Quinn regardless of what happened after the uncertainty of graduation and besides no agent would insist a married woman parade a fake boyfriend about regardless of the potential favourable publicity. Rachel had placed her gold star necklace around Quinn's neck as she didn't have a ring and Quinn had joked about the proposal beginning to feel like a spur of the moment thing. The thought of telling their respective parents had proved a sobering one.

So they'd married after graduation in a quiet low-key ceremony with just her dads, Judy, Santana and Claire (her new agent) in attendance. An unforgettable honeymoon and then Claire had her trained on how to deflect unwanted questions and how humour was the most effective strategy when dealing with uncomfortable questions. Rachel's first role post graduation had been a small part in a rather unremarkable play but it had led to her being head hunted for her Tony-winning role. She did fashion shoots, avoided with aplomb any personal questions and watched her visibility rise. They were advised to avoid wearing rings and they chose to holiday in remote locations usually arriving and leaving airports separately but until Quinn began to gain recognition as a director they could sit next to each other on planes without comment. Quinn always came to her shows when she was available even though Rachel told her repeatedly she didn't need to until Quinn had finally explained that she didn't go for Rachel's sake but for her own. Rachel gradually ticked awards off her EGOT list as Quinn's directing began to gain recognition. Life was good and then they had become careless or rather she had.

Rachel accepted the slip up was her fault but it was a bit of an ask for her to be around Quinn all day every day on set as they filmed and expect her to keep her hands off her ravishing wife. Even harder when Quinn was being coolly and collectedly in charge in a manner reminiscent of her head cheerio days. To be fair to her Rachel had thought the set cleared when she'd enthusiastically hugged Quinn and they'd kissed. In some ways it was a relief that 'that damned video' had cut out when it did as Rachel had remembered the kiss had been followed by what the gossip sites would have called 'a steamy make out session'. She so could have done without the early morning phone call warning them to batten down the hatches and directing them to the video. They had sat bleary eyed at the computer wondering if this was what it was like to be at the eye of the storm – it was too early to ring their parents or heaven forbid Santana so they'd sipped coffee and had a conference call with Claire and various advisers. The upshot had been to carry on as normal although everything would be rather abnormal around them. Neither confirm nor deny and possibly avoid being filmed doing anything similar had been Claire's semi-serious plea.

It had been hard, so hard. Keeping a smile on her face as groups of men hounded them and behaved in a manner that would have had them arrested if Quinn and her had been in other profession. Some lowlife asking if she'd had to sleep with the director to get the part had been the closest she'd come to snapping. 'No, the director had to sleep with me to persuade me to take the part' remained unsaid in her head. Rachel had been unamused by Suzy Peppers fictitious piece on their alleged affair, not helped by Santana's jokes about now knowing why she spent so much time in the auditorium and her hoping Rachel had taught Quinn to play the piano with her posterior whilst simultaneously being fing-...It was the only time Rachel had used violence but the slap had resulted in Santana finally shutting up.

The interest in them as a possible item had been beginning to wane, the storm had been weathered and relief was beginning to set in until some unco-ordinated ignoramus had managed to knock her to the ground as they'd walked to a nearby restaurant. She'd landed awkwardly and a pain shot through her wrist. Quinn was instantly crouched down next to her checking that she was okay, all their rules of careful interaction in public thrown aside. They'd only been vaguely aware of Santana causing a distraction in the background. It wasn't until a distraught Santana sat mumbling "f*ck, sorry, oh god" in the car as they were driven to an exclusive private hospital for Rachel's wrist to be assessed that they realised something major had happened.

Just Quinn had been waiting by the time she emerged with her right wrist encased in plaster and by then Quinn could show her video of what had happened rather than explain it. Rachel had immediately phoned Santana to reassure her that she had done nothing wrong and that she wanted to see her soon. Then she'd finished the call and cried. She had tearfully stated to Quinn that even if this was the end of her career she'd had fun and enjoyed herself. Quinn had vowed to cast Rachel in every film she shot even if she had to make films only with a singing lesbian storyline. She'd managed a weak smile at that and wondered whether her name would ever appear in print again without the word lesbian attached to it. Rachel could still recall that powerless, helpless sensation of her fate being out of her hands. Her Facebook, website and twitter feed exploded with comments that spanned the range from homophobic outrage suggesting she deserved to die to enthusiastic invites to lead Pride parades in a variety of exotic locations. She'd left Claire to sort all that out as she and Quinn had fielded phone calls of support from close family and friends, having to explain to friends that yes they were indeed married.

The emergency meeting to draw up a plan of action to respond to their outing was gruelling. Some kind of interview would be needed; did they want to do a glossy magazine spread showing off their home while normalising their relationship in the readers mind? Their relationship was normal Rachel had snapped, her comptemptuous tone indicating her thoughts on that idea. Maybe some exclusive in-depth interview with a respected broadcaster? Good luck on finding a respected broadcaster she'd replied, her wrist was beginning to throb and her head starting to pound. Quinn had placed a calming hand on her uninjured arm and suggested Rachel take a rest while she dealt with it, if that was okay. Rachel had been only too pleased to escape the stifling atmosphere of the room choosing instead to take a long relaxing bath where she could cry in peace. She certainly couldn't watch tv now - her usual method of unwinding - she and Quinn were the main news and the brief glimpse she had of an older but no less creepy looking Jacob Ben Israel being interviewed had been enough for the tv remote to fly across the room and disappear into the leaves of a rather large fern.

So they had done an interview for a lesser-known TV channel with an interviewer that Claire knew personally. It had also been filmed in their home - not to normalise their relationship in the eyes of the viewers but because it was still too difficult to leave the house and she was more hesitant to brave crowds now she'd broken her wrist. It was a brief interview but they had decided not to change anything about their usual approach. They'd confirmed their marital status and emphasised that they had never misled anyone about anything - in fact no one had ever asked if they were married. A throw away comment that provided much inspiration for comedians and interviewers from that moment onwards. Rachel lost some endorsement contracts and missed out on quite a few movie parts she had thought she'd been in the running for, so she turned her attention to Broadway, which welcomed her with open arms. Her ability to pull in the crowds remained undiminished and the standing ovations from packed houses gave her back the confidence she never realised she'd been lacking. The Oscar had helped a little bit too.

Rachel had had to abandon the 10 year school reunion appearance as it had been too close to all the hysteria about her and Quinn's relationship and the thought of spending an evening being tracked by videos and phones in the hope of them making some slip had been unbearable. Instead she'd had to wait five long years during which she and Quinn gradually became more visible as a couple and the variety and frequency of roles she was offered picked up sparing Quinn, now a rather sought after director, the need to script and film a lesbian musical.

So here they were speeding towards McKinley High for her to make a triumphant return only now she didn't feel she needed to. She was keen to meet up with her fellow ex-Gleeks and to see Brad of course but there wasn't much else for her there. She didn't need any form of closure anymore although Brad had suggested in his last e-mail that there was a socially awkward shy young girl in the current Glee club who might benefit from some of her attention - 'socially awkward are you trying to imply something' she'd emailed back. He'd responded by highlighting the word shy in the description and a lone exclamation mark. It seemed the current Glee club were planning to perform at the reunion - Rachel could only hope they'd found material beyond the Journey back catalogue. She reached over to place her hand over Quinn's and still the nervous twiddling of the wedding ring.

"You look stunning and having you on my arm for this reunion is the thing I'm most proud of." She said softly, touched that Quinn still blushed at the slightest compliment even after all this time.

"That had better go for me too shorty, I haven't got all dressed up just to be forgotten as you two wander about in some kind of loved up haze," growled Santana pleased to hear Rachel's harumph," and I'll be keeping an eye on the piano in the auditorium Berry so don't go getting any ideas about helping Quinn with her fingering."

Rachel sighed as Quinn laughed - how did you live down something you didn't do?


	3. Quinn's Quandaries

Quinn twirled her wedding ring around her finger as a whole swirl of different feelings about returning to High School kicked in. It was a place of so many mixed emotions - the highs being leading the Cheerios to successive National Championship victories, winning Nationals with the Glee Club and of course it was the place where she first met Rachel: the lows being her pregnancy, homelessness, losing Beth to adoption, watching her parents marriage disintegrate in a manner that made acrimonious seem like a friendly term, seeing Rachel throw herself desperately and repeatedly at Finn, her bullying of Rachel, that incredibly painful time of watching Rachel so very nearly marry Finn and then her having to learn to walk all over again. Her mother had said once too often in the middle of all her teenage angst that God was testing her and she'd finally snapped back she wanted no truck with a God who felt the need to do that. Maybe He was the one who needed therapy with his vindictive need to 'test' people. By mutual consent they hadn't discussed religion since then and having been freed from the church's influence had only made her wonder why she hadn't stepped away earlier. It had freed her to actually acknowledge her feelings for Rachel without fear of judgement or eternal damnation though it hadn't freed her from the fear of rejection that prevented her from acting on her then newly recognised feelings.

Quinn wondered whether Coach Sylvester or Mr Shyster, as she and Santana used to call him - was it Scheuster?, both of whom had influenced her relationship with Rachel, the former directly and the latter indirectly, would be at the reunion. She'd always been aware of Rachel, her larger than life personality and her obnoxiously talented self were just impossible to miss. Rachel hadn't cared what others thought and her lack of appreciation for the school's social hierarchy meant she hardly seemed to notice Quinn at all and so Quinn had set out to make herself totally impossible to ignore. She struggled over the dichotomy of wanting to make Rachel cry and wanting to comfort her and so kept herself busy to avoid thinking about this contradiction. That duet Shyster had imposed on her was the start of all her carefully constructed walls crumbling as far as Rachel was concerned - probably not the outcome he'd been hoping for when pairing them up. She wouldn't have put it past him to be still punishing her for hurting the precious teacher's pet Finn. Yep, that Shyster had certainly been a piece of work - probably the least deserving teacher to win Teacher of the Year award after they'd won Nationals. It had been Rachel suggesting songs and insisting on extra teacher-free practices, that had won them Nationals while she simultaneously shook off all the put downs and lack of acknowledgements that had by then become Shysters standard mode of operation towards her. Quinn glanced across the cab to where a beautifully radiant Rachel was seated lost in her own thoughts. Her throat constricted with emotion. Even after all this time she still didn't quite believe that Rachel - who could have anybody - chose to be with her. Perhaps she had needed to be tested throughout school in order to earn such happiness now.

That pivotal duet - how close had she been to not turning up to that early morning meeting an earnest faced Rachel had proposed? But she'd been curious and couldn't miss the opportunity to shoot down all of Rachel's ideas. Maybe she shouldn't judge Shyster quite so harshly being equally guilty of the same crime, although she had the excuse of youth that he didn't. Rachel had been pleased to see her despite Quinn bristling with hostility and then Rachel had surprised her by putting her in charge of the choice of song. She had no idea how to respond and had grudgingly acquieseced to the idea as she struggled to come to terms with Rachel relinquishing control to her. Maybe Rachel thought she had something to contribute after all and trusted her judgement? She briefly toyed with the idea of using mournful hymns guaranteed to grate on the jewish girls musical and religious sensibilities before suddenly deciding she needed to play Rachel at her own game by surprising her back. Intensive Internet research on musicals and a sleepless night later, she had a song and one that clearly defined how everyone saw their interactions. When she'd finally worked up the courage to text her suggestion she'd been unprepared for Rachel's light hearted reply. They still called it the indigestion song even to this day after her succinct song title 'What is this feeling?' text had caused Rachel to respond with 'probably indigestion'.

Duet wise, she might have been curious by Rachel not behaving like she expected and maybe the glimpse of humour in Rachel's text had been surprising too, but the full Rachel effect didn't hit until that afternoon. A relaxed Rachel, casually bathed in sunlight, had effortlessly played the Indigestion song on the piano - transposing keys, adjusting tempos and harmonising with what she was playing in a bid to find a version to suit them. The fact that she had hardly looked at her hands and maintained a steady eye contact with Quinn, asking her approval at each change had suddenly made Quinn realise what an amazingly talented, vastly under appreciated individual Rachel was. She'd blurted some lame remark about not knowing that Rachel played the piano and suddenly Rachel had blushed profusely and mumbled it wasn't something she particularly liked to talk about, as her voice was her preferred instrument.

"Imagine how much more disliked I would be if people knew I had another talent," an earnest faced Rachel added. She then pleaded with Quinn not to tell anyone. Looking back now that was the moment she fell in love with Rachel, not just for the fact that Rachel had hidden a part of herself from others for years but also those pleading big brown eyes with tears precariously close to being shed and those slightly quivering full lips - it'd taken all her willpower not to pull Rachel into a reassuring hug and promise her whatever she desired.

Quinn had thrown herself into duet rehearsals after that not just to hear words of encouragement from Rachel but also because it meant they would spend a lot of time together, just the pair of them. Rachel had been more relaxed, less uptight and so kind hearted that Quinn had spent yet more hours researching dance moves and interpretations of their song in a desperate bid to impress her and earn even more praise. The face-to-face singing proved to be the hardest thing to master as she'd been so mesmerised by those pouty lips that she was just dying to taste but instead she forced herself to focus on the song and projecting dislike – it was getting harder with each rehearsal. She'd insisted on a last minute rehearsal on their performance day as her one-on-one time with Rachel was fast coming to an end and she felt she desperately needed to say something about how she felt. She was tongue tied though by nerves and so when they'd finally finshed holding the last note and stood facing each other she gathered all her courage together and pressed her lips against those she'd been obsessing over. It was even better than she imagined - those oh-so-soft lips, the slightly fruity taste. She'd been too dazed and light headed to fully register Rachel's shocked dismay as she was sure just for a moment, for an infinitesimally small moment, Rachel had kissed her back - or had it been her overactive desperate-to-be-loved-back imagination? It hadn't been hard to interpret what being left standing there on her own meant, although watching Rachel positively drape herself over Finn at Glee rehearsal later that day was a rather clear message just in case she suffered from any misconceptions.

Their duet performance in front of their peers had positively bristled with unresolved sexual tension and wrought emotions, although the surprise on Shyster's face was scant compensation for the hurt and confusion on Rachel's as the performance finished and applause enveloped them. Rachel had scurried back to whatever safety she perceived Finn to be offering and had then proceeded to actively avoid Quinn using Finn as a decoy. Quinn had been crushed but unsurprised - she laid awake at night berating herself for her impulsiveness before reliving that magical moment of when their lips had met. She envied and hated Finn in equal measures and spent time scheming and daydreaming about how to open Rachel's eyes to her own superior charms. The harder she tried the more Rachel retreated until suddenly marriage to Finn was in the air and Quinn's fantasy world shattered from a huge dose of reality. Distraught and depressed, Quinn struggled to force herself to attend school and managed to restrict her tears to the privacy of her bedroom. She felt as if she'd never be able to smile again.

It had been Santana who'd called her out on her behaviour 'before even Finn starts to realise how much you're obsessing over his fiancée'. She'd burst into tears and Santana had looked momentarily shocked before embarking on damage control. Quinn of all people should know 'marriage wasn't for life, just look at her own parents' had been Santana's initial argument, the word marriage triggering another wave of sobs. Quinn struggled to control her emotions as an unusually quiet Santana awkwardly put her arm around her shoulders. She'd managed to tell Santana that if her next sentence alluded to an abundant fish supply in salty water expanses, she just might slap her. Santana had sighed heavily and muttered something about not having a death wish. It was Santana who tried to persuade her that she needed to attend the wedding ceremony even if it was just to give herself the opportunity to object. Quinn had been adamant that she couldn't and wouldn't go but on the day found she was unable to stay away. One minute she'd been racing to the venue trying to read a text from Rachel through her tears and the next she was waking up disorientated and throbbing with pain. The bright lights in the white room had hurt her eyes and the beeping of machines and the sniffling of her mother had assaulted her ears. The coppery taste of blood was in her mouth and gradually, realization dawned on her that she couldn't feel her legs.

It hadn't taken long for the memories to seep back in of where she'd been heading at the time of the accident. She croakily asked her mother about what day it was and discovered she'd spent two days unconscious. Despair filled her; Rachel was married while she was crippled - way to go God at finding yet more ways to test her. She refused all visitors - the thought of a visit from Rachel and Finn (or should she say Mr. and Mrs. Hudson?) had been beyond imaginable. Instead, she tuned out her mother's ramblings and wallowed in self-pity. Santana though, had been having none of it and had appeared almost immediately the first time Quinn had been left her on her own. They had a frank exchange of views with Santana venturing that Quinn's self pity was extremely unattractive and Quinn snapping back that she had no wish to be attractive to anyone anymore ever again. Santana's 'not even Berry now that she's single' had stopped Quinn in her tracks. It turned out she'd succeeded in stopping the wedding without even having to speak. It had been her moaning in pain and whispering 'help me' down the phone that had been the call Rachel had received. She figured she must have pressed the call button as the truck hit her car.

After that 'no wedding' bombshell it had been a comedy, no make that a tragedy, of errors. Quinn's no visitors' instruction had meant Rachel was sent away twice when trying to visit and she'd taken the rejections very personally. Although Quinn had been relieved that marriage had been avoided she didn't think her wheelchair bound self was worthy of anyone's attention and more specifically she didn't think her rather fragile self would cope if she actually found out Rachel wasn't interested in a romantic relationship with her. It wasn't as if Rachel had ever at any point shown the slightest hint of an interest in girls generally or her specifically. The pair of them had then proceeded to warily eye each other in the corridors of McKinley High occassionally mustering the courage to swap pleasantries, exchanges that Quinn spent hours poring over seeking the slightest nuanced hint of maybe something more yet always being disappointed.

It was hard to believe even now that coach Sylvester had chosen to involve herself at that point. One morning Quinn had found herself and her chair quite literally dragged into Sue's office. Sue leant back against her desk, arms folded, looking down at Quinn and tutted as she shook her head pityingly. Sue's exact words had long been forgotten but the gist was about how pathetic the Quinn in front of her was, just a shadow of her former self and that Sue was embarrassed to have ever have called her a younger Sue Sylvester. Quinn remembered thinking it unfair holding her responsible for being in a wheelchair before Sue finally got to the point. Her miserably self-pitying patheticness needed to develop some backbone - oh the irony. Surely near death had taught her life was short and she needed to seize the moment rather than wallow indulgently in her own fears? Quinn had been confused only briefly as Sue finished with an "If Striesand was who she wanted then Q should go all out to damn well get her, rather than moping about it in a lovelorn pathetic vomit-inducing manner. If Quinn thought this was hard she should try…" But Quinn by this point couldn't hear Sue over the thundering of the blood in her veins from fear. Sue knew? Sue Sylvester knew! Oh God! She'd managed to whine something about Rachel not being interested in her, probably in a lovelorn pathetic vomit-inducing manner now that she came to think about it. Sue had eyed her pityingly before telling her she needed to man up or 'get out of the pool' and that was the end of that conversation, but not by any means the end of Sue's input.

It was between lessons in a packed corridor a day later that Sue had started on her again. Sue pointed out that Quinn's I-was in-an-accident sympathy ploy had over run its usefulness and it was time she put some effort into standing up and walking rather than taking up more than her fair space in the corridors, that she (Sue) was fed up with...Quinn had been so relieved that Sue didn't reveal her Rachel crush to the entire school that she'd barely listened to the berating Sue was giving about her being too lazy to make the effort to walk. Sue had been on a roll espousing her politically incorrect views on wheelchair users in general and frauds like Quinn in particular when suddenly Rachel stepped directly into Sue's personal space, her entire five-foot frame quivering with outraged indignation. It would have been a face-off if Rachel had been taller; instead it was an eye-to-elbow confrontation. Rachel had one hand on her hip as she lectured Sue Sylvester on the error of her ways, the finger on her other hand that she used to emphasise her arguments came perilously close to touching Sue Sylvester's chest. The stunned into silence audience had looked on with fascinated terror and then there was a moment's tense pause as they all awaited Sue Sylvesters public humiliation and verbal annihilation of Rachel. Rachel seemed to pale and her posture sagged as the full enormity of what she'd just done sunk in. Then she glanced at Quinn, straightened her posture and glared at Sue. There was a collective intake of breath as Sue raised her hand and then unexpectedly gently tapped Rachel's cheek, " Go find a song to sing about it anklebiter and then maybe I'll listen" she said softly before stepping past Rachel, raising an eyebrow at Quinn and walking away. The corridor had exploded into excited conversation as Rachel continued to stand immobilized, her hand touching the cheek Sue had tapped. Quinn managed to mutter a thank you that had broken whatever spell Rachel had been under and she'd hurried away.

Quinn remembered the turmoil she'd been in. Sue was right; she needed to be out of her chair and walking. But Sue was also wrong, Rachel would have stood up for anybody - facing the wrath of Sue to protect Quinn didn't mean she liked Quinn, did it? Quinn had focussed on what she could change and ignored what she couldn't; she'd intensified her efforts in her physiotherapy sessions and spent most of her free time doing strengthening exercises and building up her muscles. She decided she'd talk to Rachel once she could walk. When she could walk she changed her target to talking once she could dance. As soon as she could dance the target changed to before, at, and then finally, after graduation. Suddenly she was in a crowd watching Rachel leave by train for New York only having managed to press a ticket into Rachel's hand suggesting they should keep in touch. Was this what heartbroken meant?

Quinn had moved on from moping to keeping herself busy as her coping strategy. She immersed herself in her studies at Yale and signed up to the film club and the drama society. She'd run daily just to appreciate being back on her feet, had a wide circle of friends that she didn't allow too close and she learnt from necessity how to decline dates politely. She regularly chatted with Santana and was convinced she was ulterior motive free when she suggested Santana contact Rachel once she headed to New York. She'd been completely and utterly fine about Santana and Rachel becoming such good friends and her enquiries about what Rachel was doing, whether she had a boyfriend or girlfriend and whether she was happy were just ones of polite enquiry - yeah, right. In her mind, she tortured herself with thoughts that a newly single Santana was making moves on a vulnerable innocent Rachel and she scrutinised her conversations with Santana for the slightest hint of something untoward. It had been torturous; to be hearing about Rachel third hand from her best friend who she couldn't quite bring herself to trust. When Santana had summoned her to meet her in New York as they needed to discuss a matter of some urgency, Quinn just knew what was coming - Santana was going to tell her face to face that she was seeing Rachel - and yet she still needed to go, just so she could once and for all move on.

If Quinn was ever asked what the most uncomfortable moment of her life was, she'd have gone for those awkward minutes seated in a restaurant in New York waiting to hear the news that would crush the last vestiges of hope she stubbornly clung to. Alongside her Santana positively bounced with impatience and seemed so unbearably pleased with herself that the amount of energy needed to stop herself from punching Santana in the face could have powered a small city. She'd been stoically mono syllabic to Santana's verbosity, neither of them mentioning the name driving the wedge between them. Quinn felt as if her heart had stopped when a flushed but resplendent Rachel had arrived breathless and confused at their table. She'd been unable to tear her eyes away from Rachel as she struggled against the urge to wail her despair to the world and then suddenly everything just turned on its head. Rachel's hand was in hers and Santana was gone. If they'd ordered food she'd have had to have eaten one handed, as there was no way she was letting go of her tenuous link with Rachel. Her heart hammered in her chest as they stumbled back to Santana's - she'd been almost too afraid to speak in case she'd broken whatever spell they were under. The sound of their uneven breathing was disproportionately loud in Santana's room and finally drawing all her courage together she'd asked - consider it a painful lesson learned - if she could kiss Rachel and really they hadn't stopped after that.

Her lips on Rachel's - choirs of angels sang, fireworks exploded in her minds eye, and a rush of adrenalin coursed through her system energising her entire body from fingertips to toes. The second kiss had been even more amazing and when their tongues had touched for the first time the sensations were beyond description. Her hands had caressed the smooth skin she'd dreamt about as she tried to communicate with kisses all that she didn't dare yet say. The weekend had been a blur of touches and kisses and even though they'd only gotten to second (or was it third) base she felt like she'd won the world championships several times over. Quinn was ready to agree to anything, although realisation on the journey home that she'd need to wait three weeks before seeing Rachel again had had a sobering effect - one quickly undone if she just recalled Rachel whispering 'come for me' in her ear. Three weeks? Could sexual frustration be fatal?

Fortunately she never did find out the effects of three long weeks of separation as Rachel had appeared like an answer to all her dreams and prayers two weeks later looking eminently kissable at her door. This time she hadn't asked but just claimed those luscious lips, her body pressing an equally amorous Rachel up against the door - a scenario they tended to repeat with great frequency over the years. Rachel would be dressed by designers to look sexy and alluring for whatever promotional event or awards evening that her team required her to attend. Quinn would spend the time being allowed to look but not touch anything beyond a possible light brushing of fingertips. No surprise then that once the front door closed behind them at home one of them would have the other pressed against the door, lips locked in a passionate kiss, a routine that hadn't even changed once the necessity for secrecy had been removed.

Her college years had flown past nearly every weekend spent with Rachel either in New York or New Haven, their holidays spent together too. Santana always insisted on some sort of joint cultural activity every time Quinn was in New York, although her favourite outings were to Kareoke bars - okay a bit of a stretch to call it cultural - where she'd watch Rachel bring the place first to an awed silence and then to its feet in roaring appreciation regardless of what song she and Santana set her up with. Watching Rachel sing was a pleasure she never tired of whether it was in front of a big crowd or at home just to Quinn. Rachel was her own harshest critic and Quinn her biggest, most appreciative fan; maybe that was why they worked.

Quinn had spent the early months of their relationship almost waiting for the other shoe to drop, as surely such happiness could only provoke God into retalitory action. Their first whispered 'I love you's on the station platform hadn't resulted in anything other than her finding another level of happiness - no lightning strikes, sudden storms or transportation accidents. Around about that time she'd discovered another love - directing. It was by chance really, as she'd only stepped up once the headless chicken impersonations of a cast lacking its director had spurred her into action and away from helping with the lights. In her head she had a clear vision of how she wanted scenes to play out, as where and how lines were said became as important as what was said, yet making the cast share her vision proved harder than she anticipated. She cajoled and persuaded, encouraged and rewarded, and by the end of that rehearsal had changed the play. Of course the return of the proper director meant much of her efforts were undone but it led into her being asked to help out on other projects and her discovering film to be her preference because once everything came together under the gaze of the camera it stayed like that. Live performances had the fickleness of human moods to contend with and whilst that made every performance slightly different it was somehow less satisfying - as a director that was; no film could match a live performance from Rachel - she knew this from 'hair on the back of the neck standing up' experience.

Quinn had been lulled into a false sense of security by such an extended run of happiness that she had been caught shockingly unaware when suddenly, seemingly overnight, everything changed. Rachel had come across as withdrawn and uncommunicative. She wouldn't quite meet Quinn's eye when they skyped yet she claimed nothing was wrong no matter how hard Quinn pressed. Rachel's texts were uncharacteristically brief and she looked increasingly tired as the week's skypes progressed. Rachel had never shut her out before and Quinn struggled to contain her rising panic - was Rachel ill? Had she had a knock back? Was there, had she - it almost hurt too much to even think it - met someone else? Rachel's phone message that she wouldn't be able to visit that weekend - the call made at a time when she knew Quinn would be in a lecture - turned the alarm bells in her head to full on sirens. Her call to Santana revealed nothing and after a night spent tossing restlessly in bed she'd decided that knowing the truth, no matter how painful, had to be better than not knowing and duly set off for New York. Santana met her, tried to distract her, and finally dropped her off where Rachel's rehearsals were being held.

The way Rachel had immediately thrown herself into Quinn's arms before crying had been all the reassurance that Quinn had needed but her relief had been short lived. Over a late dinner Rachel had finally blurted out about Mikey Millions having approached her making an offer to represent her. Quinn could tell there was a catch from how Rachel was relaying the story. It was everything Rachel had ever wanted, being offered by the person with the contacts to make it happen. Rachel's childhood dreams - all within reach just the one little drawback - Quinn. She'd fought to maintain her composure as Rachel outlined Mikey's plans for a high visibility fake boyfriend, quickly realising that she didn't feature in the scenarios he'd laid out. She'd been non commital about her opinion bouncing it back on Rachel as her life and her choices but really the writing was on the wall for their relationship. The career Rachel had dreamed of versus a relationship with the girl who used to bully her in High School - it was such a no brainer it wasn't even worthy of being posed as a choice. Quinn had focussed all her efforts on not falling apart while trying to imprint on her memory everything about Rachel. It proved too difficult and she'd hurried back to Yale at the earliest opportunity, hating herself for not being noble enough to just push Rachel on her way instead of making Rachel take the necessary steps to end their relationship. She was only been delaying the inevitable.

Quinn hadn't delayed the inevitable for very long, as Rachel was on her doorstep looking incredibly awkward and nervous almost within the hour. She agreed to a walk knowing she'd come back a single woman. Trust Rachel to be unable to cut to the chase, instead she fumbled around professing how important Quinn was to her, how much she valued their friendship - Quinn struggled to retain her composure as she awaited the 'but'. Suddenly Rachel stood in front of her, dropped to one knee and grasped her hand as she asked Quinn to marry her. Quinn could remember her confusion as her brain struggled to make sense of what was happening. She'd managed to stammer out about their age, their lack of future stability and what about Mikey Millions offer? Her heart was racing with excitement, her head was filled with reasons why this was the worst idea ever. Rachel had then looked her in the eye and declared she only wanted success on her terms. Quinn went with her heart pulling Rachel up into a tight embrace, spinning her round before soundly kissing her. She'd floated rather than walked back to her room wearing Rachel's star necklace and then they celebrated, planned and worried about telling their parents. Mikey 'Millions' was never mentioned again and instead Rachel had signed with an up and coming agent Claire.

The visit back to Lima to seek parental approval hadn't quite gone as expected. Quinn was surprised at how pleased her mother was when they broke the news. Judy had excitedly hugged and kissed Rachel and then her, saying how Rachel made Quinn such a happier and nicer person. Quinn had laughed at the truth of that statement as Rachel tried to argue Quinn had always been nice. The Berry dads had been a somewhat different reception. Their lack of approval instantly apparent - they were too young, they had their whole lives ahead of them, why not wait until their lives were more settled and finally, was this Rachel's idea as she had the tendency to be impulsive? Rachel had dissolved into tears and Quinn had dropped the charm. Where had all this helpful advice been when Rachel had wanted to marry Finn? Was the issue about youth, the fact she was female or the fact she was a Fabray? She could do nothing about any of them, what mattered was that she and Rachel loved each other – 'like Finn and Rachel had loved each other?' one of the Berrys had said. Rachel had stood up a this point and clasped Quinn's hand as she'd stated she and Quinn were getting married with or without their blessing and she'd send them details. They could decide whether they wanted to come and see their only child wed. They then left, stayed at Judy's - managing to find a use for Quinn's old cheerleader outfit while they were there, which soon put a smile back on Rachel's face. Rachel refused to discuss her fathers any further saying that they knew how to contact her if they wanted to and that the subject was now closed.

Quinn had finally managed to organize for the Berrys to attend Rachel's graduation and for Rachel to acknowledge their existence by banning all talk of the fast approaching wedding – world peace would have been easier. When Rachel's dads had presented her with a graduation gift of plane tickets for two for a three-week trip to Europe Quinn finally realised that all her efforts, with possibly the stubbornest three people she had ever met, had paid off. Their quiet wedding went ahead followed by an amazing, if somewhat rushed European whistlestop tour with of course the obligatory West End shows thrown in. If they'd known then how difficult it was going to be to travel unnoticed in the future they might have spent longer trying to cross things off Rachel's 50 unmissable European sights list. Judy's graduation and wedding gift had been to help the pair set themselves up in their first somewhat cramped apartment and Rachel had quickly snagged a role in a play the name of which still wasn't allowed to be mentioned in Rachel's earshot; it had quickly disappeared from Rachel's biography as well. Mind you as Rachel gathered recognition and awards for her work she soon had the problem of having to decide what to put in rather than what to omit from her potted biography- a discussion Quinn learnt early on to stay out of.

Quinn's gradual rise to recognition had been less meteoric, starting with projects directed her way by Rachel's NYADA contacts, building up through usually positvely reviewed short films into the opportunity to direct a feature length independent film. She might have wavered in her belief that she could do it but Rachel never did. Rachel was always at her preview screenings usually dressed down and trying to look as unlike her public image as possible and brushing off anyone approaching her with some comment about how she often got mistaken for Rachel Berry but that her nose was definitely smaller. In the right mood Quinn would join in claiming to have met the real Rachel Berry and she was actually much taller. Quinn sometimes wondered what all those people they'd said that to had thought when their relationship had gone public, whether it was told as an amusing anecdote or related to make them seem arrogant.

It was her fault that their relationship had suddenly become headline news; she'd been the one to persuade Rachel to take the part in her film. Rachel had been convinced she'd slip up; after all it was hard enough to behave herself at the various events they attended. Quinn had been at her persuasive best - it was a role practically written with Rachel in mind and besides, wasn't it about time they combined their talents? She knew Rachel couldn't say no to her. So when the early morning 'heads-up' phone call had come through and they'd sat watching a grainy video of themselves hugging and then kissing she'd felt so guilty. Rachel had barely raised a smile as Quinn had pointed out it definitely wasn't one of the camera crew because the framing of the shot was poorly done and what kind of amateur couldn't use the zoom function? The plan to carry on as usual and pretend the video didn't exist hadn't felt like much of a plan but they had a film to finish and Rachel's tears on demand ability was now enhanced by her ability to portray immense distress and hopelessness. Maybe that damned video had actually helped Rachel gain the O of her EGOT?

Quinn hadn't managed to be quite so laid back about the Suzy Pepper revelations of an alleged torrid High School affair with Rachel. Her rational part knew the very idea was ridiculous but a small nagging part of her kept whispering why not? Rachel had caught her looking at the piano one too many times and had dragged her over to it. She could even now recall vividly how that conversation went. No preamble Rachel dived straight in.

"Firstly there's no way I could lift you onto the keys especially not if you were, say, taller." Rachel had tried and failed to move Quinn off the ground," but let's just say for arguments sake you were there" Quinn had obliged, precariously balancing herself on the keys, toes barely touching the ground.

Rachel continued, " There's no way I could play and sing 'someone's coming, someone's good' one handed whilst.."

" Bringing me to the most stupendous toe-curling eye-rolling orgasm I've ever experienced" quoted Quinn suddenly realising her error as Rachel eyed her suspiciously.

"Yes, um, well I'm right handed and you would need to be seated here" she moved Quinn," in order for me to be able to play, left handed mind you, in a key that I could sing to. Note I'm in no position to give anybody anything other than myself cramp." Quinn had laughed at her own stupidity as she drew Rachel in for a long lingering kiss.

"Next time just ask me," Rachel had whispered in her ear as they proceeded to explore just what was possible on a grand piano.

The intense interest in them had just begun to wear off when that bloodsucking leech had managed to knock Rachel to the ground as they'd walked as usual to a nearby restaurant. Rachel's cry of pain had her racing to her side fearing she'd been shot or stabbed by some fame seeking maniac as Santana had snarled and turned to address the sizeable audience of photographers and cameramen. The flashes of the cameras had a strobe like effect across Rachel's pained face. Claire had them in a car and away so quickly it had taken her a while to realise that Santana was rocking backwards and forwards alternately swearing then apologising. She'd waited for Rachel to be treated before asking what exactly happened and a contrite, tearful Santana finally confessed to announcing that she and Rachel were in fact married. Did Quinn think Rachel would ever forgive her? Santana said Quinn could punch her if she wanted to, right here in her big mouth. Quinn had reassured Santana before having Claire take her home while she sat trolling gossip sites waiting for the video to appear as she tried to decide how to tell Rachel. She switched Rachel's phone off and muted her own - the only thing in their favour was the lateness of the hour and even that didn't feel like much of a blessing when Rachel appeared with her wrist in a cast and a worried look on her face. Her first question had been whether Santana was okay.

Quinn had felt powerless as the perfect storm hit; Judy and the Berrys were holed up in their houses beseiged by swarms of journalists pretty much like they were. Rachel was a mix of tearful, defiant, angry and in pain, so she was not in the best frame of mind to be on the council of war on how to respond. There was no hope of sitting this out and as they hammered out a planned response, Rachel was busy crying in the bath. Claire fielded calls from companies withdrawing contracts and cancellations of invitations to various events with a dignified politeness the callers didn't deserve. Suddenly the enormity of the choice that Rachel made all those years ago when knocking back Mikey Millions and choosing her instead became clear. They'd always been living on borrowed time, how did she even begin to make this better? She discovered they were headline news - once she'd finally located the tv remote buried deep in the leaves of the huge fern they'd affectionately called triffid. Claire had taken responsibility for social media and to organise an interview for the pair of them. She'd needed to work on having Rachel ready to face the cameras.

Quinn had been doubtful of the wisdom of an interview given Rachel's understandably fragile emotional state but soon as the lights were on and the cameras were rolling, she realised she'd underestimated that tough inner core yet again. Rachel was radiant, untroubled yet surprised by all the interest in her private life. Quinn had stuck to the script but Rachel hadn't. Her alluding to her broken wrist was masterful, if unexpected, and for the final shot, Rachel had reached across herself with her left hand to squeeze Quinn's left and had given her a carefree happy smile. From that moment on Rachel had been resolutely optimistic and the offer of a Broadway role had had Quinn heaving a massive sigh of relief. Seeing Rachel sing her heart out on stage as an adoring audience acknowledged her talent was enough for Quinn to realise that things would get better.

Watching Rachel Berry-Fabray collect her Oscar while she was seated next to her had to be one of the most amazing moments of her life, although as Rachel grinned impishly at the audience, Quinn knew the carefully scripted speech was once again being ripped up in Rachel's head.

"The things I had to do to the director in order to get this part" said Rachel ruefully, a cheeky grin on her face. Quinn felt the cameras on her as she gasped and then blushed. The rest of the audience, after a moment of shock, laughed heartedly before Rachel moved on to the obligatory thank yous. Quinn's face had still been aflame when Rachel made it back for Quinn to give her tight hug and spin her round gleefully, unconcerned whether they were being filmed or not. They spent minimal time at the after parties and raced home so they could celebrate privately. Rachel's career had then been back on track and Quinn was being sought after for films with bigger and bigger budgets. What was that saying about having to have bad times so you could appreciate the good? It had been all good from then on.

Quinn felt Rachel's hand on hers and realised she'd been toying with her wedding rings - maybe she was a bit more worried about this reunion than she'd realised. Rachel was determined to attend and she and Santana had been determined to be there with her. Santana's remark about keeping an eye on the piano in the auditorium made her laugh even as Rachel frowned. When it came to inducing, what was it? Oh yes, 'stupendous toe-curling eye-rolling orgasms' Rachel really didn't need any props.


	4. Santana's View

Never in a million years did Santana ever think she'd be heading on back to McKinley High for a reunion, she'd always been so desperate to get away from that school and this town. Even more astounding was that Quinn was heading back as well to the scene of her most troubled years too. Quinn's high school years probably contained more drama then most people could fit into a life time and if you threw in the evangelical christian household and crossed it with Quinn's, at the time, repressed sexuality - well it was a surprise Quinn hadn't been just another teenage suicide statistic. Instead she'd settled for meeting the teenage mum stereotype. And yet here they were, because of Rachel. Rachel had been rather vague about her own motivations for coming but surely there must be some element of a 'fuck you' tour going on behind that happy grin. Quinn was here because she couldn't say no to Rachel and Santana was here to protect them from themselves and if necessary to sort out anybody who dared even look the wrong way at her two best friends. She was a sort of third wheel but when she looked back on the Unholy Trinity years maybe this was payback for the number of times she and Brittany cast Quinn in that role during high school. Rachel had insisted on a low key, no-need-for-bodyguards visit despite advice to the contrary, which was why Claire was checked into a nearby hotel with a security detail on standby. Santana grinned; at least she wouldn't be sleeping alone, not with Claire in town. It was just the small problem of Rachel's ignorance to Claire's presence that needed negotiating. Santana was torn between whether she wanted there to be a need for some security or not. Surely Jacob Ben Israel would have a picture of Rachel up on twitter before they'd finished even remembering his name.

Another wry smile flitted across Santana's lips. It was fitting that the school's biggest unpressed lemon - a phrase that could almost have been invented with Quinn in mind - was returning as one half of one of America's most famous lesbian couple. She could hardly wait for Quinn and Rachel to meet up with that idiot Finn. His two ex-girlfriends were a highly visible married couple and she wondered how much furniture had been flattened once he'd found out. She took some kind of perverse joy at assuming he'd been really put out by the revelation, possibly because she still hadn't forgiven him for 'accidentally' outing her in the corridor. He just did his 'aww shucks oops' routine and escaped any kind of censure while she had to deal with the fallout, particularly within her less than accepting extended family. She couldn't really decided whether he actually was so stupid that he had no idea of the implications of his words or whether it had all been intentional as he had always had hints of homophobia in his behaviour and it was hardly as if she and him had ever really got along. Golden boy Finn never did get called up on it though, Shyster was happy with him feigning contriteness and singing some lame song of apology - and singing it badly at that.

Quinn had always orbited around Rachel in high school even if her initial method of dealing with her attraction was extreme denial through verbal abuse of Rachel, name calling that Santana readily joined in because she had a talent for conjuring up nicknames. Not a talent that she'd ever found a use for in the adult world. Rachel was unaffected by her and Quinn's pettiness and she vented some pent up anger, so where was the harm had been her approach. Anyone, you didn't really need a gaydar, could see that Quinn was obsessed with Rachel whereas Rachel had always been harder to read. Perhaps Rachel's high school years were the real start of her acting career as she always presented herself as a mix of immune and oblivious to the verbal mockery she was continually subjected to. She was unfailingly polite in the face of extreme provocation and the only time Santana had managed to provoke a reaction was when Rachel suggested her career prospects consisted solely of pole dancing. She'd been outraged at the time and only later came to appreciate Rachel's occasionally acerbic humour that she'd kept under wraps so successfully at school.

Santana had once thought it would be a good idea, years after the event when considering her future career options in New York, to remind Rachel that she'd once intimated that the only job Santana would have would involve a pole. Rachel hadn't even been the slightest bit embarrassed or apologetic, instead she had reeled off non-stop for 10 minutes the wide range of insults and taunts that Santana had ever levelled at her until Santana had pleaded with her to stop. She suspected they were recounted in chronological order knowing Rachel's phenomenal memory as she then did. Some of the taunts she had actually forgotten, all of them made her wish she'd been mute for high school. Rachel had then looked her straight in the eye and said something along the lines of when Santana was ready to apologise for all of them then maybe she'd be ready to apologise for the pole remark. Santana had been devastated. She thought she was good friends with Rachel but Rachel's probably perfect recall of any disparaging remark she'd ever uttered suggested that maybe she didn't know Rachel very well after all - could they even be called friends if Rachel was holding onto all of that? Several sleepless nights later she'd appeared red-eyed and distraught at Rachel's door to plead for forgiveness, absolution and a fresh start. Rachel had hugged her and said a sorry was sufficient and it was time for them both to move on. Santana had been simultaneously relieved and disappointed, she certainly wouldn't have forgiven that easily.

So while Quinn spent her high school years tracking Rachel's every move apparently with disdain, Rachel had acted a mix of oblivious or over friendly to Quinn. It seemed to drive Quinn mad to be ignored by Rachel; Santana could recall the annoyed mutterings of an irritated Quinn usually in the Cheerios changing rooms. What had made Quinn even madder though was when Rachel interacted with her as if they were good friends, interactions that would result in a beaming Rachel skipping down the corridor and a frustrated Quinn staring after her in what Santana now classified as a lovelorn manner. She'd once tried to find out from Rachel years later if she knew the effect her over friendliness had had on Quinn but Rachel had just expressed bewilderment at what on earth Santana was talking about, although that split second smirk as Santana moved the conversation on told a whole different story. Rachel for all her apparent openness was in fact a rather tightly closed book. No wonder Quinn had been so intrigued.

Santana was too wrapped up in her own problems and relationships during high school to pay much attention to Quinn's immense struggle with feelings she'd been raised to consider evil and controllable with a bit of willpower. She just knew that a well-timed mention of Rachel could quickly distract Quinn from her train of thought and many a time she had successfully used that technique to get herself out of trouble. One well-timed aside about the length (or rather the lack of length) of Rachel's skirt and Quinn was suddenly unable to maintain a coherent argument. It only gradually dawned on Santana that Quinn always had Rachel in her eye line whether in class, in the cafeteria or at Glee club however she only truly realised the extent of Quinn's fixation when browsing the history and favourites on Quinn's computer one sleepover. Links to Rachel's MySpace, Facebook and YouTube pages were all there to see but when she'd challenged Quinn on it and Quinn had blithely thrown a 'know thine enemy' statement her way and she'd just accepted it. What an idiot!

Mind you the Finn factor had been enough to throw everyone off what was really going on in front of them. Quinn and Finn, then Rachel and Finn then back to Quinn and Finn before finally fitting in another Rachel and Finn - it was sometimes hard to keep up. Two things struck Santana about that: one, what did these apparently intelligent women see in the rather gormless (and she was being polite because really he was a fucking idiot and completely useless at sex) Finn. And two, why did either of these two apparently intelligent (going out with Finn not once but twice surely made the intelligent label debatable?) women take him back after him daring to go out with their arch nemesis? An unexpected consequence was the over inflation of Finn's ego already made large by the fawning misplaced admiration of that Glee teacher, Will Shyster. Perhaps the only good thing to come out of Quinn's car accident was Rachel suddenly ending her relationship with Finn. They went from 'nearly' weds to single in a timeframe to make your head spin and most surprisingly of all without any apparent regrets and sadness on Rachel's part. She hardly noticed and barely acknowledged Finn for those final days of school. Rumours were rife, most of them started by Santana. Her most inspired being that Rachel had caught Finn in a compromising position with one of her Dads. Cue instant fall in Finn's status (everyone had always known, what with him singing in Glee and didn't he once wear a dress to school?), wide spread sympathy for the tragic/heroic victim Rachel (so brave keeping it all to herself) and much amusement for her. She still hadn't mentioned it to Quinn or Rachel because…well hey; they were young and stupid then. Now, every time she met the Berry Dads' she suffered twinges of guilt. Still, it was long ago and so hardly likely to ever come up. Right?

Besides Finn, there was also the fact that significant interactions between Quinn and Rachel often happened when they were on their own at school, a feat managed by overuse of the girls restroom as a backdrop to their fraught with deeper meaning exchanges. She'd gleaned quite a lot of this from Quinn, as Quinn lay partially paralysed in a hospital bed full of regrets about all the things she hadn't done as well as all the things she had. Santana had listened in growing astoundment as Quinn listed off the various exchanges she'd had with Rachel - a slap at prom to prevent the kiss she'd wanted to plant on Rachel's lips after that heart breaking song being the most surprising. Santana had dragged her jaw up from the floor to ask Quinn whether she was going to act on her feelings once she was out of hospital only to be surprised once again by Quinn's adamant refusal. Rachel may well be single but the timing was coincidental and there was no hint that Rachel would welcome Quinn's advances even if she were prepared to make them, which she wasn't. Santana had to acknowledge the unlikelihood of Rachel being a friend of Dorothy's but if she didn't experiment when young, when would she. Quinn had been puzzled enough to ask who on earth Dorothy was as Santana struggled to bring the conversation back under control, lesbian terminology 101 could wait. Quinn wasn't in discussion mode - Rachel had a glittering future ahead of her and some wheelchair bound high school hanger-on was the last thing she needed in her life. Santana was still trying to formulate a response that didn't involve a bed-ridden invalid being called miserably self-pitying when Quinn closed the topic as no longer suitable for future discussion. So, although Rachel continued to be a popular topic of conversation as in everything she'd done, said or sung, Quinn's feelings were a no-go area.

Santana had watched as a subdued Quinn made enough progress to finally be discharged from the hospital knowing something needed to change as the sand on their high school timers slipped away. She'd tried not talking about Rachel only to find Quinn then turned to Tina and Mercedes for her Rachel information fix. Quinn's more somber and quieter persona was written off by everyone else as Quinn needing time to adjust and that no doubt being in a wheelchair, even if apparently temporary, was enough to make anyone downhearted. Santana knew better, that the real cause of Quinn's unhappiness was what Quinn perceived to be an unrequited love for Rachel and Santana was fairly convinced that unrequited might be an under statement of Quinn's predicament. So she'd put her life on the line and called in the help of one of the most influential figures in Quinn's life, Sue Sylvester. Santana tuned out all the references to breast enhancement surgery, ignored the insults to her intelligence for even daring to presume that a nationally famous pundit and coach such as Sue herself had even the slightest interest or the time to care about the emotional well being of a girl no longer able to contribute to Sue's world domination plans (Cheerleader world domination Santana hoped) and ploughed on with her request - Sue needed to snap Quinn back to a world of harsh truth. She had barely finished speaking before finding herself ejected from Sue's office with a flea in every orifice. Nothing ventured, nothing gained had never rung so hollow; she'd ventured and wished she hadn't.

It had come as a surprise then when she witnessed Sue Sylvester giving a trademark verbal bashing to Quinn one afternoon in a crowded but excruciatingly silent corridor. Maybe Sue had misunderstood her request, as Santana hadn't wanted this. The only person not frozen to the spot by this unexpected onslaught on Quinn's lack of walking ability was a determined Rachel, who strode imperiously through the gaping spectators and stood inches away from Sue, quivering with what Santana initially mistook to be fear. She recognised it as outrage as soon as Rachel spoke, her indignant voice carrying for all to hear. Rachel's rush of blood to the head was obviously wearing off as she listed a multitude of reasons why Sue was a misguided hypocrite, you could almost see realisation dawning as Rachel paled and her voice wavered slightly just at the end of her impromptu Sue scolding. Rachel then glanced at Quinn straightened her shoulders and bravely attempted to outglare Sue Sylvester - all round high marks for drama, delivery and total, total stupidity. Such a blatant show of defiance was unheard of and as Sue's hand rose everyone was expecting her to slap Rachel, which was odd now she thought about it, as Sue was never physically violent. Instead Sue restricted herself to a patronising cheek tap and a drawled dismissal of the 'ankle biter.' It was Santana's first inkling that maybe Quinn's feelings weren't unrequited as there was absolutely no way anyone of sound mind stood up to Sue Sylvester unless they had a compelling motivation - she was Quinn's best friend and it hadn't even occurred to her to get involved; she had been readying herself to offer some post Sue Sylvester rant therapy. Mind you noble but suicidal gestures weren't really her style and who'd have thought that actually walking away in one piece after giving Sue a few home truths in front of an audience was an option?

Quinn had thrown herself into an intensive rehabilitation program while Rachel immersed herself in song and Santana despaired at the cluelessness of the pair of them. Her physical well being had been threatened when she'd made a quip about Quinn needing to 'stop making out with Berry' at the Prom Queen vote count. As soon as it was just them in the room, Quinn had been out of her chair applying pressure to Santana's neck with her forearm as she pushed Santana up against the wall and growled. It was rather a novel way of finding out that Quinn could now walk, or at least stand and intimidate. Obviously Quinn's upper body strength had improved immensely during her recuperation so Santana had bitten back all the smart remarks that came to mind as Quinn's hazel eyes bored threateningly into hers. Yes she'd back off, leave Berry alone, mind her own business and crucially forget anything Quinn had told her when she was under all that rather heavy medication immediately after her accident, oh and by the way, was Quinn still hankering after some Berry juice? Santana had struggled to summon up enough oxygen to splutter an apology at that point as her windpipe was suddenly squeezed and the room began to spin. There followed, after much glaring between them and laboured breathing on her part, one of their very rare heart-to-hearts where Santana advocated Quinn taking action to find out where she stood (no pun intended) with Rachel and Quinn had used examples of inaction from Santana's past to nullify the value of her advice. It seemed to Santana that Quinn was at her happiest when miserable but she wisely didn't share that thought.

The best Santana could manage in trying to spur Quinn into action was to stand guard on the girl's restroom after pushing Quinn and her tickets in after Rachel. It seemed a fitting venue and with time running out maybe Quinn would finally seize the moment. It was a partial success, Rachel had the train tickets but Quinn had bottled out yet again and mumbled about friendship rather than the 'why we could be more than friends' speech that Santana had made her rehearse while she played the role of Rachel in a variety of styles. While she most enjoyed playing Rachel as a sex starved nyphomaniac, she feared that maybe her outraged and insulted role-play of Rachel had been a little too convincing. Quinn had looked close to tears when she'd enthusiastically thrown herself into a dramatic pose and announced in a withering tone "I'm sorry, all these years of bullying were your idea of foreplay? No wonder the Fabrays are so fucked up." Admittedly not very Rachel in vocabulary but it obviously hit a nerve and in the process undid all her best-laid plans.

Santana had waved Quinn off to Yale with strict instructions to throw herself into student life and for everyone's sake to get herself laid at the earliest opportunity. It was time to move on, she didn't specify from Rachel but the implication was there, and to get a life. She had been busy finalising her admittedly rather vague plans to head to New York to see if she could make it in the entertainment business so she was only vaguely aware of Quinn's e-mails ending with enquiries of whether she'd heard from or about the other Gleeks. Quinn had suggested she contacted Rachel about her imminent arrival in New York and she'd umm'ed and ahh'ed about it before deciding she might as well given she knew the grand total of one person in the city. To her surprise she and Rachel had laughed their way through that first meeting in a coffee shop and she suddenly realised how much time she'd wasted not giving Rachel a chance. They were soon practically inseparable, she'd write long enthusiastic e-mails to Quinn about their New York adventures and share the limited information contained in the rather brief replies with a mildly curious Rachel. Rachel implied any interest in Quinn was strictly mild curiosity for a vague acquaintance and she downplayed her interest so effectively that Santana was immediately suspicious. Rachel was impervious to all of Santana's information seeking tactics from the clichéd approach of plying Rachel with alcohol to trying to provoke an angry response à la Sue Sylvester. It never occurred to Santana to just ask a straightforward question about whether or not Rachel had even the slightest romantic interest in Quinn.

Santana had gone for a broader approach to the problem by finding out whether Rachel was even the tiniest bit interested in girls. She persuaded Rachel's friends that a gay bar kareoke night would be a great recreational activity for would-be stars and once there left them to encourage Rachel to take the stage - not that Rachel ever needed much encouragement. Rachel didn't disappoint and soon had the entire audience in the palm of her hand with her rendition of 'I am what I am'. One of the girls from Rachel's dance classes had then challenged Rachel to finish the evening with a date and hence prove her sexuality fluidity rather than just talking a lot of hot air about it - Santana could barely contain her excitement. Immediately Rachel's face took on a determined look and she began to scan the crowds before heading off into the mêlée. Rachel was back within fifteen minutes with an athletic looking rather striking blond who smiled and laughed at everything Rachel whispered in her ear. Santana watched on in amazed disbelief until Rachel and the blond Barbie were soon making their apologies and heading off for some 'fresh air', the blond's arm wrapped tightly round Rachel's shoulders. Santana could hardly contain her curiosity until their weekly brunch date the next day.

Rachel didn't make brunch and in fact disappeared from the face of the earth for an entire week - the only communication was an 'I'm fine' text in response to Santana's slightly hysterical text threatening to contact the Berry dads if Rachel didn't reply immediately. When Rachel finally reappeared tired and slightly emotional, she was tight-lipped and gave little detail of what she had been up to for an entire week with Vicki, the blond she'd met at the bar. Vegetarian Vicki, a huge fan of Rachel's singing, was a second year English student at NYU and a member of their cheer leading squad. From the limited information Santana gleaned, Vicki the wonderful - good-humoured, kind, musical theatre loving Vicki - had only one fault, picking up women in bars and it seemed she'd only ever done that once. The brief intense whatever it was that Vicki and Rachel had shared was over for the moment as Rachel had some unfinished business elsewhere that she had no wish to talk about. Santana bit back her curiosity. The conversation changed to news Rachel had missed during her absence so Santana had taken the opportunity to relate a mostly ficticous, highly detailed account of just how much fun Quinn seemed to be having at Yale. She was pleased to note Rachel's faint blush, her lip chewing and the way she fiddled with the unused train ticket in her purse. Santana's musings over whether Quinn had taken her advice and finally got herself laid had Rachel blinking back tears and Santana feeling simultaneously pleased and guilty. Vicki was never mentioned again from that moment onwards but Rachel's absent-minded fiddling with her train ticket became a more pronounced habit as she gazed glassy-eyed into the middle distance and her enquiries about Quinn were a tad less subtle.

Rachel's friendship was one of the very few good things about Santana's early days in New York. She took a job waiting tables so as not to be too dependent on her mother's money, she auditioned for bit parts, which she didn't get, and her relationship with Brittany quickly fell apart, distance only emphasising their differences. Rachel was always there - to encourage, to talk, to listen or to just let her be. It was Rachel who persuaded her to audition for a job singing in a bar, it didn't get her talent spotted but the constant murmur of conversation as she sang did make her start to reconsider whether a life in the entertainment business was really for her. A small part in the chorus with the unsocial hours, poor pay and excessive rehearsing just to go unnoticed at the back of a crowd had been the final nail in the coffin of the entertainment dream but that had come quite a while later.

In the meantime, as she mourned her lost relationship with Brittany, she found being in the middle of Quinn wanting to know everything about Rachel and Rachel wanting to know everything about Quinn wearing rather than amusing. Her attempt to persuade Rachel to use the train ticket to visit Quinn proved fruitless and left her swearing in Spanish so as not to be treated to a Rachel homily about only those with a deficient vocabulary needed to resort to swearing. FFS. Eventually in a moment of what turned out to be inspired genius she arranged with each to meet them at a Vegetarian restaurant near her apartment, the presence of the other left unmentioned. She played the best friend card with Quinn, used key words that would galvanise Rachel into immediate action and then sat nervously with a tight-lipped Quinn awaiting the car crash to happen. There was always the possibility she would end the evening with two fewer friends than she had started it with. The instant Rachel appeared disheveled and worried at the table and then collapsed in a seat gazing wide-eyed at Quinn and Quinn hungrily drank in the sight of Rachel; Santana knew she'd done the right thing. A brief remark as she placed Quinn's hand in Rachel's and she was away with clear instructions about brunch - no way was Rachel going to disappear on her this time. She reckoned she could have danced naked on the table and not been noticed by the pair of them as they mutely gazed intensely at each other. She'd tipped the waiter generously commenting her friends probably wouldn't be eating, well not at the restaurant anyway and headed off.

It was a rather rumpled Rachel and an overly smiley Quinn who vaguely greeted her the next morning apparently unable to tear their eyes away from each other still. Santana insisted on setting a brisk pace to their usual diner and wrestled with jealousy at the happiness positively radiating off her friends. As they sat at their usual table Rachel made a valiant attempt at conversation with Santana by asking what she'd been up to the previous evening but Rachel's eyes were soon back on Quinn as they intertwined fingers so Santana's purely imaginary but lurid tale of the bevy of Hollywood starlets she'd spend an exhausting night with went unappreciated beyond a couple of non-committal grunts. Santana ordered brunch for the three of them and bravely tried to engage the dazed pair in conversation with rather limited success - did eliciting simple yes or no answers count as conversation? The only bit of animation was when she took credit for facilitating their first kiss and then found out they'd kissed in high school no less while practising that Wicked duet. Suddenly the weird vibes she'd felt and dismissed during that performance suddenly made a whole lot more sense but she didn't have a chance to discuss it as Rachel and Quinn were busy gazing dreamily at each other again seemingly brought on by the word kiss. In the end she settled for just taking in how different Quinn looked with a permanent smile on her face - surely those little used muscles that made Quinn smile would be aching tomorrow - and how much older Rachel looked with her frizzy slightly wild hair. Santana's fears that she would need to eat three meals proved unfounded once the food arrived but then the other two had skipped dinner and were no doubt just burning up the calories the previous night. She insisted that the three of them went for a walk in Central Park as it was such a lovely day and after a lengthy stroll Santana finally threw in the towel - she had plenty of material to tease the pair mercilessly about should their feet ever touch the ground again. Besides, being in the company of such happiness only emphasised her lack of it.

If she'd thought bringing Rachel and Quinn together would reduce how much time she spent talking to one about the other she was woefully mistaken. Rachel wanted to share every interaction she had with Quinn (Quinn said/texted/e-mailed/skyped this) whereas Quinn wanted to know who Erica/Josie/any female named in Rachel's communications were and just how close were they to Rachel but didn't want to ask Rachel for fear of coming across as maybe a bit jealous. Santana managed to point out to Rachel she already knew how witty and intelligent Quinn was, that some things were meant just for Rachel not for sharing and that maybe she'd like to be a little less enthusiastic about her amazingly wonderful and beautiful female friends when texting her girlfriend. With Quinn she just kept re-iterating just how besotted Rachel was with her and then she'd mildly insult Rachel and Quinn would instantly leap into protective mode telling Santana how incredibly loyal, stunningly beautiful and outstandingly talented Rachel was. "Not the sort of person to have affairs then?"Santana would inquire mildly. "Definitely not" Quinn would state emphatically.

Santana had once put Rachel on a train to New Haven, more for her sanity than for Rachel's and apart from that either she'd adjusted or Rachel and Quinn had calmed their euphoria down. She enjoyed the new happy smiley Quinn and the quietly confident and invariably happy Rachel. She'd book tickets for shows, films or exhibitions for three of them when she knew Quinn was going to be in town. Once she mentioned her unhappiness in how her life was going, Rachel was immediately on the case helping her to explore other options and ensuring she didn't have too much time to wallow in self-pity. Rachel had helped her sort out her application to college and Quinn had travelled to Lima to support her when she revealed her change of plans to her mother - not that her wanting to become a doctor was ever likely to be a problem but just the amount of time and money she felt she'd wasted made the conversation difficult. She was well versed in the student way of life long before she became one thanks to Rachel.

Things weren't always plain sailing for the golden couple though. As her friends headed through their final year uncertainty about the future became a destabilising factor. Then there was the offer of a lifetime made by that smarmy Mikey Millions to Rachel. Rachel was in the midst of rehearsals and Santana had exams fast approaching so she was content to put Rachel's sudden tenseness down to poor play rehearsals until Quinn had phoned and asked if she thought something was going on with Rachel. "Like what?" Had been her snapped response instantly regretted as a small voiced Quinn had finally managed to put into words her fear that maybe Rachel was interested in someone else as she'd cancelled her weekend visit stating a sudden extra rehearsal. She'd never done that before - it was unheard of - and besides she was hardly texting and kept skype interactions to minutes rather than hours. Could Santana check whether the rehearsal story was true? Did Santana think...Was it possible that..Was Rachel being a bit distant with her too? Santana had confidently asserted Rachel was under pressure about the play even as she realised Rachel had been oddly distant and uncommunicative and a sudden flashback to how Rachel had been around 'Vicki the wonderful' began to nag at her. Of course Santana would check about the rehearsal but they both knew Rachel wouldn't and indeed couldn't lie. That was why Quinn was worried, Rachel was saying very little. As soon as Santana had ended the call she'd rung Erica, one of her and Rachel's mutual friends, to ask if she'd be seeing Rachel on the Saturday on the rather flimsy pretext that she wanted her to pass on a message. Erica had immediately mentioned seeing Rachel the next day at rehearsal and by the way was everything all right with Rachel as she'd been preoccupied all week, not to mention how exhausted she looked. Santana could feel the tendrils of fear beginning to take hold; her immense relief at the extra rehearsal was quickly tempered by the realisation that even the usually oblivious Erica had noticed a difference in Rachel. Quinn's response to the news of the rehearsal was more muted - something was going on with Rachel, neither of them knowing what it was could hardly be called reassuring. Santana didn't share Erica's extra comments and worked hard to remain positive in light of Quinn's pessimistic assumptions. It was too late to do anything that night so Santana decided she maybe needed to gate crash the rehearsal tomorrow and find out just what the hell was going on.

Quinn's unexpected arrival changed her plans so she met a sombre tired looking Quinn at the station and then spent a dispiriting afternoon trying to avoid speculating about what might be happening with Rachel. Eventually she left Quinn outside the venue of Rachel's rehearsal with strict instructions to turn up on Santana's doorstep regardless of the time if she needed to. She then spent a restless night wondering whether Quinn's lack of appearance was a good thing or not before receiving a summons to brunch the next morning. Rachel had exciting news Quinn had said unexcitedly and then Rachel recounted the conversation offering her everything she'd ever dreamt of since the age of four years old the only catch being she couldn't be seen to be gay and needed a celebrity boyfriend. Santana initially couldn't see the problem but then Rachel's inability to lie and Quinn's inability to control her jealousy came to mind. Quinn was ominously quiet before sudden excusing herself and rushing off, classic Quinn signs of an impending emotional breakdown. Santana explained patiently to an over tired somewhat bewildered Rachel that while she was trying to find a way have her cake and eat it, Quinn's conclusion was that Rachel and her needed to split up. Rachel was horrified, that was never going to be an option, how could Quinn even think that? She needed to find Quinn and talk to her or ...Santana could almost hear the cogs turning in Rachel's head...maybe Quinn just didn't feel the same way she did? Perhaps it was best if she just gave Quinn some space? Santana could feel the misunderstandings and insecurities gathering pace so she hurried Rachel into following Quinn insisting they talk to each other rather than guessing what the other was feeling because she didn't have the emotional energy needed to deal with the pair of them. Okay so maybe some swear words had inadvertently slipped out as she said it, and english ones at that, but she'd been frustrated at them both. Once Rachel was safely on a train Santana switched her phone off, began some Internet research about gay stars (surely not everyone was a closeted gay as the first few sites suggested?) and gay-friendly agents and hoped Rachel had developed coherent thought and speech on her way to New Haven.

Santana's Internet trolling was interrupted hours later by a Skype from Quinn and she hesitantly opened the window to find two positively beaming faces looking at her and Quinn excitedly gabbling that Rachel had asked her to marry her and she'd said yes. The two were so excited and wrapped up in each other that she hoped her "Holy shit" initial response went unnoticed, no such luck. Rachel leaned towards the screen and suggested she and Santana needed to discuss her declining standards of conversation in the near future. Her "Oh fuck " had Quinn laughing and Rachel frowning so she distracted them by expressing how pleased she was they were engaged and tried not to look too surprised when told the wedding would quickly follow graduation. She wasn't surprised when they mentioned they hadn't told the parents although the Berrys would be a push over after all they had agreed previously to Rachel marrying that oaf Finn.

Events moved quickly from then as she helped Rachel interview possible agents, helped Quinn try and soothe over the Berry Dads ruffled feathers and even managed to pass her end of year exams amid all the drama. She had her quietest ever three weeks in the city as Quinn and Rachel swanned about Europe and then her two best friends were both in the city with her, their vague future plans making her feel like the responsible one of the group. It seemed like a blur now, the transition of Rachel and Quinn from cash starved paupers into successful, and in Rachel's case famous, well-off women. Santana secretly enjoyed following Rachel's unofficial fan pages, posting a mix of accurate and misleading information and amused and oddly flattered when she appeared as a possible Rachel love interest. Videos of New Direction performances had made it onto the web and much debate on the more extreme fan sites went into who Rachel actually looked at on her team. Santana was surprised to find how often Quinn was on the end of those gazes so she spent her time online arguing it was Finn - 'that leaden lump that could neither dance nor sing' as she'd call him.

Santana had alerted Rachel's team to that damned kissing video when it suddenly appeared. She watched her friends suddenly become besieged in their own home and anywhere they went. She could see the effort it took for Rachel to plaster a smile on her face as she forced herself to attend her regular gym sessions. She tried calming Quinn as stories emerged about Rachel trying to avoid being thrown off set due to her Diva behaviour and hence her 'sucking up' to the director. Santana couldn't even bring herself to laugh at the website with the strapline 'The Kiss That Shocked America' having a link to the video and a couple of blurry stills of the kiss, just in case any reader was unsure what it was they were shocked about. Chat boards debated publicity stunt for a dire film, true love - with photos of Quinn and Rachel in the same frame deemed as proof and 'manip' - the poor quality video was an attempt to mask the video editing - theories. The gloomy mood in the Berry-Fabray household was proving difficult to shift but once the Suzy Pepper kiss and tell exclusive hit the press a whole new edge to the atmosphere in the house took hold. Quinn's protestations that of course she didn't believe a word just lacked the right amount of conviction as long buried high school insecurities began to reappear. So Santana made a joke about it to show Quinn how ridiculous she was being only to be slapped and not particularly gently by an annoyed Rachel. She'd braved another slap by daring to suggest to Rachel once it was just the two of them in the room, that maybe that story was playing on Quinn's mind even if they both knew that she'd only had eyes for Quinn at high school.

A few days later she'd returned to find a much more relaxed household and a blush on Quinn's face when she asked if Rachel was bouncing back sufficiently to play the piano and sing. Quinn's comment that Rachel had been playing and she'd been the one singing was just a little on the TMI side. They'd decided to walk to a nearby restaurant for an evening meal and tried to ignore the hordes of men who ran around them taking photos and shouting questions. Suddenly Rachel was tripped over and fell with an exclamation of pain, Santana was insensed and as Quinn rushed to Rachel's aid she rushed to tell the parasites in front of her exactly what she thought of them. Unfortunately she didn't have time to engage her brain and as they sat afterwards in a hastily organised car enroute to a private clinic the realisation of what she'd said hit her. She'd just announced to the world that Rachel and Quinn had been married for a long time - she'd just outed them to the entire world. She'd done a Finn, only to a global audience jeopardising not only her best friends careers but on a minor scale probably ruined her friendship with them too. Santana remembered crying, apologising and swearing as Quinn tried to deal with a physically hurt Rachel and an emotional distraught her. No wonder Quinn had sent her home, once she'd confessed to her almighty fuck-up. Quinn had been icily calm and Santana knew that meant internally she was seething. Claire had accompanied her home and then stayed with her briefly to calm her down and send her to bed. Not that Santana could sleep even after Rachel's phone call to reassure her everything was fine and she wanted to see her soon. Rachel was softly spoken and obviously on the verge of tears and her easy forgiveness of Santana made her feel even worse. She didn't even have the energy to mount a defence for her actions on line as the videos of her outburst went viral with comments split evenly between whether she was the best kind or worst kind of friend. At least she now had some idea of why other students had found her so intimidating at school as she watched her insensed self glare furiously, bristling with barely contained anger, at a huge swarm of men, unfortunately she couldn't terrify the world into silence.

Claire suggested the next morning that she should go away for a week as once she was identified all the other residents in her apartment block wouldn't appreciate the media invasion and nor would the hospital she worked at. Santana worried that she should stay to support her friends or maybe they didn't want her there? Claire had told her to pull herself together and that Rachel and Quinn didn't have time to deal with her emotional baggage on top of their own problems and that unless she had some magical way of stopping Rachel's career from crumbling round her ears then she needed to suck it up and do what she was told. Claire had stopped abruptly and then apologised profusely. This was a very stressful time for everyone and Rachel and Quinn would be pleased to know Santana wasn't caught up in the midst of it. Santana apologised for her big mouth and then spent the next few hours turning her flat upside down in search of her passport and organising leave from work before finally heading off for a week in London.

She watched the Quinn and Rachel interview in a comfortable but somewhat expensive London hotel room. Rachel's understated surprise at all the interest was masterful and Santana sat wiping her eyes as she watched them maintain a dignified front. God she loved those two. She spent quite a lot of time on the phone talking with Claire, Rachel or Quinn. Claire giving her the unedited version of events, Rachel being overly sure everything was going to be fine and Quinn wavering between optimism and despondency. She extended her stay for another week before returning back home to her treasured anonymity and fierce hugs of her best friends. Gradually the requests for interviews died down and she had the pleasure of watching Rachel's first night back on Broadway after all the upheaval. Rachel was amazing and as Santana stood whistling and applauding, she realized nothing and yet everything had. The standing ovation for Rachel that first night probably counted as one of her favourite moments of their lengthy friendship, topped only by Quinn's face when Rachel made that Oscar speech.

Perhaps then, it had all been worth it. She and Claire had grown closer and eventually agreed to explore that aspect of their relationship. Rachel allowed a bit more of her wit to seep into her interviews and she and Quinn were so much more relaxed when out and about. Santana had started the 'for a lesbian' joke that ran between them after Rachel expressed her fear of her name never being mentioned without a reference to her sexuality. "Rachel that was amazing" pause, "for a lesbian" never ceased to amuse them, they would read reviews of Rachel's or Quinn's work aloud inserting the sentence for maximum effect and Rachel insisted on introducing her as "my friend Dr. Santana Lesbian Lopez" – fortunately they were few opportunities for Rachel to do that although sometimes Santana found she needed to stop herself from slipping a 'lesbian' into her name when introducing herself at medical conferences.

The cab began to approach the entrance to McKinley high school and Santana drew in a deep breath. They had all come such a long way, both literally and metaphorically. She couldn't help hoping that Finn would be present just so she could see if he really was as gormless as she remembered. A slightly mischievous part of her was holding out for an unlikely appearance by Suzy Pepper although she couldn't decide whether Quinn or Rachel's reaction would be the more fun to watch. The cab drew to a halt and she could see that Rachel was beaming as she opened the door.

"How do I look?" asked Rachel as she straightened her dress after leaving the car.

"Stunning" replied Quinn as Santana added "for a lesbian."

They shared a laugh and then began to head to the Sports hall - what she and Quinn, out of Rachel's earshot, called 'Rachel Berry's FU Reunion Tour' was now in town.


	5. Reunion Part 1

Finn checked himself one last time in the mirror. There were a couple of grey hairs but probably not too noticeable unless you were taller than him - no sitting down then. There was still some grease under his fingernails but that was just an occupational hazard of being a mechanic and who noticed that kind of detail anyway? He smoothed down his tie over the slight gaping of his shirt around the buttons. Maybe he ought to consider investing in a shirt of the next size up. He had meant to start an exercise regime to try and trim down a bit for the reunion when he received his invite six months ago but somehow his good intentions never quite translated into actions. It was hard after a day's work at the garage to find the energy to go for a run or head to the gym and so much easier to collapse in front of the tv with a beer in hand while he waited for Cathy to make his dinner. He turned sideways in front of the mirror - okay so maybe he had a slight paunch, it wasn't as if the ex McKinley-ites due to turn up tonight didn't see him regularly round town anyway. They were lucky he was making an effort with the shirt and tie - he breathed in a bit - provided he didn't inhale too drastically the waistband on his trousers wasn't that tight. He put his jacket on and that hid the muffin top effect of the slightly too tight trousers and slightly flabby tummy. It would do.

When at high school Finn had always had the idea that he'd leave Lima and find a job doing something exciting somewhere else, what and where always being rather vague. He briefly considered the army but then Burt's second heart attack made the decision for him. Kurt wasn't up to running a garage and he didn't have any firm plans so why not take the business on? So here he was, not quite as much of a Lima loser as Puck who's womanising ways now made him seem really quite seedy, but also not quite doing what he expected even if he wasn't quite sure what that was. He sometimes wondered what would have happened if he and Rachel had married in that final year of High School. Would his life have been different? Instead he'd allowed her to walk away with little explanation feeling as if it would only be a matter of time before she would be pleading with him to take her back as the fear of being forever unloved set in. He'd misjudged it, a strange quiet descended after Rachel broke up with him as everyone seemed to give him a wide berth for a while and there were the odd looks his fellow students gave him. He bided his time waiting for Rachel to realise the error of her ways but she'd never reappeared contrite and pleading like he'd expected. He should have been more forceful, a bit like he did in New York that time when she said No to him but turned out to mean yes when he acted rather than spoke. Rachel would have been impressed if he'd just turned up unexpectedly in NY and made some grand romantic gesture - maybe flowers and a song? Instead time had slipped away and marrying Cathy with her brunette hair and small stature was just easier - she was a few years younger and his high school reputation still held some sway when they'd initially started dating. Petite brunette, there any similarities to Rachel ended, Cathy didn't push him to be better or do anything and you certainly wouldn't want to be trapped in a room with her singing. He'd quickly fallen off whatever pedestal she'd initially had him on and now they were more like housemates - but that's what happened in long-term relationships right? He wasn't unhappy per se, he was just aware of opportunities missed.

Finn would flick through the glossy magazines Cathy purchased, gaze at the numerous glamourous shots of a resplendent Rachel and wonder just how different things could have been. It was as if she was a different person to the Rachel who had had such a massive crush on him at High School. He knew he wasn't doing anything wrong as he gazed at Rachel's long shapely legs and more fulsome than he remembered cleavage yet found himself abruptly turning the page if Cathy appeared. One time she had looked at the bronzed bare chested man on the picture he'd flicked to, looked him in the eye and asked him whether there was anything to that old high school Mr. Berry rumour after all. He'd been confused enough to ask which story and she'd replied, "you mean there's more than one story?" It turned out that Santana had spread an outrageously slanderous (or was it libelous?) tale about him being caught by Rachel having an affair with her Dad hence the abrupt end to their relationship. As if. He wasn't homophobic or racist or anti-Semitic but..well...ewwwww. Santana was such a bitch, what had he ever done to hurt her? Mind you, it did help explain the numerous knockbacks he'd had when trying to start dating again after splitting up from Rachel and the truth slowly dawning on him that she wasn't coming back. He couldn't bring himself to ask Cathy why she'd never asked him about it before and why she'd gone so far as to marry him if she believed that totally prepostorous and highly offensive tale. Puck's snide remarks about how much time of her free time Cathy spent with the resolutely single somewhat tomboyish librarian came back to taunt him. Previously he'd put Puck's sneering animosity towards the librarian down to her joining an ever-growing group of women who had proved impervious to Puck's 'charms'. But what if ...? Finn didn't ask Cathy directly because he didn't want to know, surely not every female he dated turned gay?

He could still remember his shock at that video Puck sent him of Rachel and Quinn kissing. Kissing? It felt painful to try and think. Rachel and Quinn in the same city or even acknowledging knowing each other was hard enough to believe, but the pair of them lip locked was just, well, mind blowing. Actress and director...was it really that small a world in the entertainment business? When he thought about what the pair of them were like in school it still made as little sense. Quinn had always been obsessed by Rachel in school, obsessed in a dedicated to making her life miserable kind of way and in fact Quinn's obsession was sort of what got him started on admiring Rachel - seeing beyond the grotesque sweaters and childish knee high socks that Quinn spent so much time pointing out to him. The fact that Rachel idolised him kind of helped fire his interest too. He vacillated relationship wise between a cold distant Quinn and a needy over enthusiastic Rachel, torn between his school image and the need for personal approval - so his relationships sort of averaged out to a normal overall. Quinn and Rachel - chalk and cheese, oil and water, disaster and happening.

He had been surprised enough that they were actually working together but kissing? Kissing? Mind you, Rachel would do anything for her career; 'determined and focussed' being showbiz speak for selfish and ruthless, she'd dumped him for her career after all - well, sort of. Why else would she have split up from him just months before heading off to New York? So diva Rachel kissing the director in order not to be thrown off the film wasn't that hard to believe even if that director was Quinn who Rachel had hated throughout High School. Although now he came to think about it Rachel had never actually bad mouthed Quinn, just gone on about how pretty she was and questioning him on what it felt like to kiss her (he hardly knew cos Quinn was always so damned aware of who might be watching) and what Quinn's interests were (he didn't know beyond avoiding public or private displays of affection). Huh, well now Rachel knew what it was like to kiss Quinn and even had the acting chops to look like she enjoyed it.

He'd had to brave the amusement of his drinking buddies at the bar once that kissing video became so popular - aided by Puck's insistence on showing it to everyone. Puck had made him a poster of a still of Rachel and Quinn liplocked to put up in his garage; he hadn't been amused and the photoshopped naked bodies were just wildly out of proportion - nobody would be able to stand upright without mechanical assistance if they had breasts that big, never mind the whole poster idea being in poor taste. Cathy's far too casual question about weren't they both ex-girlfriends of his had made him feel awkward for a brief moment. You couldn't really tell much from the blurry video, he'd watched it many times trying to try and discern motives so Finn had opted for a 'Hollywood types and there pretentiousness' defence claiming greeting with kisses was rife in California particularly amongst the shallow arty types. Rewatching the video obsessively gave him no new insight into what was going on so he finally stopped himself. It was impossible to tell who started it and it seemed to be lasting longer than any kiss either of them had ever managed with him - was Rachel's role really at risk that much?

The Suzy Pepper revelations had only made the whole stange situation yet weirder. The idea of Rachel and Suzy was so mind bogglingly unbelievable it made the idea of Rachel and Quinn seem rational and almost mundane. The jokes about him being responsible for recruiting the entirety of the Lima Lesbian sisterhood - Rachel, Quinn and Santana (was he sure he'd never been involved with Suzy Pepper?) - eventually died away only to be re-ignited two regrettably short but peaceful days later when the shock news broke that Rachel and Quinn were in fact married and had been for quite a while. Lima's most famous daughters were now blotting their copybooks badly in the eyes of the conservative intolerant small town. Even the local paper struggled to find something positive to say after years of articles fawning over the success of 'Our very own Rachel Berry'. The comment section linked to the marriage revelation article on the website had exploded with betrayed fans expressing homophobic outrage alongside the 'I always knew' comments of ex classmates. The way Rachel dressed being cited as a giveaway of her sexuality - oh please. That ex-skank rambling on about Rachel saving Quinn when Quinn was in the middle of a downward spiral to self-destruction being the start of the relationship was just deluded from too many years of mind-altering drugs.

There went his little private fantasy that Rachel was single because she was still pining for him. Those smoldering looks at the camera for photoshoots weren't after all because she was thinking about him. How on earth could cold, controlling demanding Quinn and eager-to-please, desperate-to-be-loved, clingy Rachel actually manage to get along, never mind be married? Well not properly married as they were both women but defintely involved heavily in each other's lives. Was it some kind of arrangement of convenience to further their careers and was the marriage thing all just a ruse to raise their profiles or some kind of consequence of a disasterously wrong trip to Las Vegas? He'd briefly wondered about whether Rachel was unable to escape Quinn's clutches particularly with Santana on the scene as well but then settled for believing that Rachel couldn't be happy and Quinn's default position was unhappy so maybe they'd just settled for the companionship of being miserable together and of course the publicity. He still couldn't understand it. Quinn had dedicated her High School years to going out of her way to try and make Rachel's life unpleasant. She'd memorised Rachel's timetable, knew the routes Rachel took around school and where to find her at any given time. Quinn spent most of her time complaining about Rachel, what she wore, what she said, what she sung - Quinn had had practically an encyclaepedic knowledge of anything Rachel related even favourite colour, film, song (per genre of course), flower all of which she derided mercilessly - just how did that make for a close friendship after leaving school?

So maybe Rachel had spent her High School years trying to cheer Quinn up and worrying about her but that was Rachel's default approach to everyone - taking in waifs and strays then being disappointed when they turned on her. He'd had to talk Rachel out of her foolhardy plan to go into the skank stronghold to persuade a pink haired Quinn to return to Glee - everyone, except Rachel, could see what an incredibly bad idea that was and why on earth did Rachel think Quinn would listen to her of all people? In the end he had, for Rachel's own benefit, forbidden her to approach punk Quinn. Quinn had come back to Glee without any intervention and that hostile atmosphere between her and Rachel had just picked up again from where they'd left it. He still couldn't quite get his head around the concept of Rachel and Quinn being together, Rachel and Quinn sounded as unlikely a combination as spinach and sugar. Of all the millions of people in New York how come they'd gravitated together? The pair of them had only managed two duets together during their lengthy time in Glee. Two. It hardly suggested a desperate intense need to be in each other's company. One duet was where Quinn sang about being pretty as Rachel sang about being unpretty - hardly the basis of a successful relationship - and the other where they sang with such feeling about hating each other for ever, their whole lives through, with such convincing sincerity. Absolutely no clues there then and anyone suggesting things between the two girls started at High School was just misguidedly rewriting history.

Finn'd watched their first interview together post marriage revelation on TV with Cathy, trying to ignore Cathy's comments about what a lovely pair they were and so obviously in love. He had been less convinced, as Cathy had aww'ed about the hand holding and shared smile Rachel and Quinn had ended the interview with, he was remembering that Rachel was an award winning actress so feigning happiness in front of a camera was all in a day's work. Just how much publicity had they managed to generate for their film with all that relationship stuff? He was glad he'd turned down the request to share his High School memories despite the numerous offers to do so - more from the motivation of not becoming Nationally famous for turning girls gay rather than any sense of loyalty to them - Cathy would have given him a hard time too. That Oscar acceptance speech about sleeping with the director to get the part was just no-filter Rachel telling it like it was - the audiences knowing laughter was perhaps a bit harsh although he'd enjoyed how uncomfortable Quinn had looked as the camera had focused on her. He'd wondered whether the divorce would be quite as high profile as the revelation of their sham marriage.

Finn inspected himself one last time in the bathroom mirror; he'd drop in on the reunion, say Hi to the usual suspects then he and Puck would retire to their usual bar, sit in their usual spot with their usual drinks in hand and possibly reassure each other that Quinn and Rachel couldn't possibly be happy, not with each other (Puck's imaginings of the Berry Fabray bedroom with a bored and disinterested Quinn - " Have you started yet?" - and an increasingly eager and keen for feedback Rachel -"Do you prefer this or this? A suck or a nibble? Harder or softer? - never failed to make him laugh even if his attempt at their voices was just so off) and how they wouldn't want to swap places and live under such media scrutiny. Their assertions that small town life was best became a little less convincing every time they said them but at least they were content, right?

Suzy Pepper used a damp cloth to try and remove a stain from the faded black dress that was her standard outfit for whenever smart was required. Perhaps she should have washed it after attending her mother's latest wedding? Her slightly scuffed heeled shoes were on the side and her plan was to change into them later after she walked in her trainers to the school. She'd given up running a car as it was just too expensive and Lima buses were notoriously unreliable - besides exercise was good for you. Or at least that's what she told herself as she trudged her way through her day-to-day life. She had briefly considered not attending the reunion at all but felt obliged to show her face to prove she had nothing to be ashamed of. Okay, so maybe her human interest story about Rachel's school days had been a little on the imaginative side - well it was just some fantasies she'd harboured every since they'd had that bathroom stand off and she'd been fixated by those amazingly full lips that desperately needed silencing. So she'd combined some daydreams with her talent for writing femslash smut and suddenly a big fat cheque, sufficient to move her briefly out of debt, was headed her way. She still remained particularly proud of that piano scene which had been a long running fantasy of hers although the challenge of capturing on paper the dominant skilful Rachel that she imagined in her head had been a tough one. Her covert watching of Rachel at High school had given her enough of an idea of Rachel's habits and likes to embroider a believable framework to set her erotic tale in. It was a piece to rival the literary merits of that fanfic classic 'Master of the Universe' aka '50 shades of grey' but didn't quite garner the same acclaim or financial reward. Her fifteen minutes of fame had been sufficient for her to earn a certain notoriety around the town and the tenth High school reunion had been an interesting affair. Those who wanted to condemn her for her behaviour were the same ones itching for yet more detail and often the same people who wanted to sleep with someone who had slept with someone famous. If she'd invested her earnings in a grand piano and charged for the 'Rachel Berry Experience' maybe she'd have moved on form this dump. Instead she'd maintained a stoic 'no comment' to the pleas of further detail claiming it was the advice of her imaginary lawyer. Sometimes a reputation for mental health issues spared you the need to explain or justify anything. Suzy popped a couple of pills, now she really needed to get going if she was going to make it on time for there still to be decent food left at the buffet. She put some plastic bags in her purse - if she was lucky she could stock up enough food to save on her grocery bill this week. Right, bags, shoes and keys - now it was time to leave.

Rachel, Quinn and Santana paused briefly on the outside of the doors to the Sports Hall as the muffled sounds of conversation reached them. Quinn searched Rachel's face for any hint of a change of mind. She'd rather not be here but she knew how important this moment was in Rachel's lifeplan even if it was a few years later than she'd originally envisioned.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked noting the tell tale lip chew of an uncharacteristically uncertain Rachel.

Rachel took a calming breath before laughing nervously - she'd waited so long for this moment but now that it was finally here the fear of it was almost overwhelming. Her heart was racing and she hadn't felt this level of terror and trepidation since, well, high school. In her rare but oh so vivid nightmares about this moment she returned to a slushie shower of tidal wave proportions and everyone laughing at her led by Quinn who then asked her sneeringly if she seriously thought she actually liked her never mind loved her? Rachel had never shared the nightmares contents with anyone as she'd always played down how much the bullying had affected her and she knew Quinn still felt quilty about it. She took another deep breath; it was a stupid nightmare not a prophetic dream. Quinn was looking at her in concern so she knew she needed to order her thoughts and speak but what should she say?

"Look I haven't spent a fortune on this outfit and wasted hours of my life travelling here just to stand outside," snapped Santana. She could tell Rachel was over thinking this and what she needed to do was just relax and go with her instincts. Rachel had easily dealt with the media sharks of the entertainment business so why was she worried about the High school minnows?

Santana's attempt to snap Rachel into action hadn't worked; she still had that lamb-to-the-slaughter look about her. God, there was a good reason she'd never wanted to come to a reunion - relive all that teenage angst and insecurity? No thanks. She scanned the area around them before glaring at Quinn and, inclining her head towards Rachel, added," Please, and I can't believe I'm encouraging this, distract her."

Quinn got the reference right away. Way back on Oscar night, when Rachel had her first nomination, they'd circled the block so many times in the car as a sudden attack of nerves had rendered Rachel incapable of exiting the safety of the limousine. The less charitable websites had had a field day talking about diva Rachel wanting to make a grand entrance without sharing the spotlight and hence circling the block to choose her moment to appear. How ironic that the truth was Quinn was fighting to persuade Rachel to make any kind of appearance, grand or not, and beginning to believe that even Barbra herself wouldn't have persuaded Rachel to leave the calm privacy of the limousine and face the possibility of failure. Santana's texted order of 'distract her' had left a worried Quinn sending a 'how exactly?' response. In the cold light of day she could see that that reply was just an invitation for Santana to unleash her imagination and the 'exactly' had been a monumental faux pas. So although Quinn hadn't initially read much beyond the first text of 'kiss her' - which incidentally did the trick - she'd had to turn her phone off as Santana sent increasingly outrageous and detailed suggestions of how exactly to distract Rachel, the later ones likely to get her slapped, arrested, divorced or quite possibly all three. Even now she'd occassionally receive a text from Santana out of the blue starting with 'on the subject of distracting Rachel...' the video links would range from fluffy kittens being cute to raunchy pole dancing clips. No suitable poles outside the sports hall so maybe she'd go with Santana's long ago initial suggestion.

Quinn moved to stand in front of a rather scared looking Rachel before gently cupping Rachel's face in her hands. Once Rachel's eyes were on hers she whispered " you look amazing so let's go wow McKinley High with your beauty" and then leant in for a chaste kiss. She felt Rachel relax against her and could hear Santana's exaggerated heavy sighing of mock disapproval behind her. Maybe just one more fortifying kiss, she wasn't quite sure whether for Rachel's benefit or for her own. Suddenly a beaming Rachel Berry, A-lister and broadway phenomenon was back in front of her giving her a saucy look that promised much later.

Rachel fought the urge to pull Quinn back in for something less chaste than a peck on the lips. There was plenty of time for that after, for now she had a room of her High School tormentors to wow. She placed Quinn's hand on her arm and stopped Santana's eye rolling with a forceful glare. Together she and Quinn pushed open the doors in front of them and stepped through into the brightly lit hall followed by Santana who then stepped up to stand the other side of Rachel to Quinn. There was a brief moment as their entrance went unnoticed before a sudden increase in conversational noise followed by all eyes in the room turning to look at the new arrivals as silence descended. Rachel felt her heart swell as she realised all attention was on her. She swept the room with a beaming smile taking in the fact that everyone was focussed on her or at least their camera phones were - this was her long awaited moment. She paused to freeze the memory in her mind. She might not have the spotlight or dramatic musical accompaniment she'd always imagined in her head but all those looks of awe, envy and admiration were for her and were to replace the looks of disdain she endured in her teen years. She was Mckinley Highs most famous alumnus and she'd achieved it all despite the petty jealousies of her peers, their spiteful attempts to crush her dreams and the incompetence of her teachers. So this was what vindication felt like - an overwhelmimg need to smile and a feeling of warmth in her chest - definitely worth the wait.

The wide-eyed school counsellor Ms Pilsbury was heading towards them cleaning her hands with an anti bacterial wipe as she walked. The conversational silence was finally beginning to be broken by a few whisperings only to return again in full force as Sue Sylvester stepped quickly up to Rachel and pulled her into a quick hug stunning everyone, Rachel included.

"Striesand, I'm forever in your debt." Sue stated clearly.

Santana and Quinn exchanged puzzled looks as Sue released Rachel held on to her shoulders and looked intently at her. Around them the hall filled with the frenzied speculation of how Sue could be in Rachel's debt, the more lurid involving Suzy Pepper in some kind of complicated love triangle. Sue might be a mother but she was a sports coach, had short hair and only ever wore track suits and sensible shoes so that made her a lesbian didn't it? No one dared give voice to that thought.

" Surely you could afford a nose job by now and aren't there surgical interventions that make you taller rather than having to spend your life as a dwarf?" Sue added with a completely serious expression.

Santana could feel Quinn bristle alongside her and part of her secretly hoped for a Quinn-Sue stand off. Rachel reached for Quinn's hand to reassure her, dashing Santana's hopes for an indoor firework display as Rachel smiled at Sue.

"Sue, good to see you here," said Rachel warmly," and all the time there's a demand for a big nosed, highly talented dwarf why would I change?"

Santana and Quinn glanced at each other again. Sue?

There was no time to speculate, Sue acknowledged them both with an inclination of the head and a "Q. S" as suddenly Ms Pilsbury was upon them, lightly brushing their hands in what for her passed as a firm handshake.

"You made it," the wide eyed counsellor giggled enthusiastically as Santana bit back a sarcastic retort to the blindingly obvious statement "it's wonderful to have you here. Will and I have been so excited. To think Rachel Barbra Berry is attending our humble reunion, oh and of course you too Quinn and " Emma paused as she sought the final name from the recesses of her memory - combine father christmas and a dried fruit, santa and sultana, aha - "Santana" she gushed, pleased the memory technique still worked."Will and I have been to so many of your shows Rachel, you're just so talented."

Quinn noted the momentary slight tightening of Rachel's smile at the mention of Will before the full wattage smile was restored. Rachel always avoided talking about 'Will' when they reminisced about Glee club but there was that one time when drugged up to the eyeballs on pain meds that she'd let slip her deeply held belief that he had been jealous of her talent and constantly looked for opportunities to belittle and frustrate her, never mind the carte blanche given to everyone to bully her in his lessons. Quinn had initially laughed at how paranoid those accusations sounded but once a deadly serious if somewhat out of it Rachel recalled a whole series of events to back up her viewpoint - if Santana had been egged by Vocal Adrenalin would they really have settled for a song of revenge, oh please? Telling Shelby to back off when he certainly had never had Rachel's best interests at heart previously - an incident casually mentioned by Shelby years later when she regretted the missed opportunities of knowing Rachel earlier. When Quinn had recalled her time in Glee from Rachel's viewpoint she'd realised that actually there was possibly some truth in it all. Rachel's refusal to discuss the matter and quick dismissal of the topic as irrelevant once out of her drug haze only made Quinn realise just how deeply felt Will's behaviour had been. Singing was Rachel's escape from everything and Will had managed to make even that tainted. Quinn herself had been no angel either but somehow the director of show choir making life difficult for his most talented singer seemed a far worse crime.

Quinn refocused, Ms Pilsbury was still prattling away about all Rachel's shows that she and Will had attended, bordering on the obsessive fan quite frankly in her opinion. Emma led them towards the side of the hall where tables of food and drink were lined up. Quinn scanned the hall, the cliques were still maintained. Cheerios were stood together as were the Jocks subdivided into sports and down the far end she thought she caught a glimpse of some of the old Glee club members. She stifled a groan, there were Finn and Puck- it was perhaps a little too much to expect them to be absent; this reunion was probably the social highlight of the year for those who didn't escape Lima's lifesucking clutches. From the neck up Puck looked like a marine, the buzz cut being a vast improvement on his high school doormat hair style (or dead cat chic as Santana called it); from the neck down he looked like he spent a little too much of his free time in bars and judging by Finn's shape he was Puck's regular drinking buddy. Now why was she having thoughts about remaking Dumb and Dumber? A reunion with those two was way down on her list of things to enjoy about the evening so she made sure her glance was fleeting and hence eye contact avoided. A mere delaying of the inevitable.

Rachel had indicated some refreshment would be appreciated just to divert Ms Pilsbury away from the beeline she had originally made towards Will. Rachel might have persuaded herself that Shyster was insignificant in the grand scheme of her life but being back here had brought back some of those teenage hang ups. So instead of having to exchange meaningless pleasantries with Shyster she found herself in front of a rather large fruit punch bowl. An ex-Cheerio was stationed there serving out portions and making sure it remained alcohol free. Rachel recognised her instantly as one of the more enthusiastic slushy throwers of her youth. If she remembered correctly, ha as if she could forget, Stephanie seemed to take pleasure in staying to watch the full effect of an ice cold slushy to the face and considered herself a bit of a comedian with her remarks of " you looked like you need a drink" or "needed help cooling down?" Rachel aimed a radiant smile at the woman as she awkwardly waved the ladle in her hand around in the air.

Stephanie was hoping sufficient time had passed for her teenage stupidity to be long forgotten and the warm smile being directed her way reassured her that this was the case. She smiled at Rachel before indicating the fruit punch in front of her and asking in her best accent "Would you care for a glass of fruit punch?"

"That would be lovely Stephanie," responded Rachel watching the woman in front of her relax probably thinking all was forgiven," provided I can drink it rather than wear it."

Stephanie's relief had been short lived, her smile dropped and she hesitantly held out the glass to Rachel trying to control the tremble in her hand. She looked at her hand rather than the elegant woman in front of her and then braved a glance at Rachel's companions. Quinn was glaring at her, Santana was smirking at her and Rachel - she risked a quick look - Rachel was still smiling at her; the smiling Rachel was by far the most disconcerting of the three. Stephanie was half expecting a fast return of the fruit punch as a faceful of it was more than she deserved and it would have made her feel a little bit better. Instead just a smile was directed her way so she served Santana and Quinn as well, as Rachel made comments about the colour of the punch matching Stephanie's dress and how Stephanie really ought to try some of it. The fact Stephanie recognised these comments as her long ago quips before unleashing slushy attacks on Rachel only served to heighten her discomfort. An apology stuck at the back of her throat, it would be far too little, much too late and how did you open that conversation? Stephanie kept her eyes downcast hoping the trio would quickly move on and she could go about once again forgetting the less heroic moments of her misspent youth. The trio of women turned to head away when Stephanie found herself discovering a smidgen of courage and blurting out a "sorry. I was young and so stupid" She'd probably never get the chance again so she'd just vocalized the thoughts that kept repeating in her head. She was aware of Rachel turning then leaning forward to talk just to her.

"Stephanie" Stephanie managed to drag her eyes up to make contact, "I'm glad you're sorry. I've forgiven you now you need to forgive yourself" Rachel raised her glass along with her voice," lovely fruit punch by the way" and with that the women moved on.

The spread of food was any carnivore's dream and Santana happily heaped food on her plate. She stopped halfway down the table to call Rachel over with a loud "I've found the vegetarian option" Santana indicated a limp and wilting salad surrounded by a sea of dishes of spicy chicken wings, hotdogs and burgers, the green of the lettuce providing a jarring colour contrast to the other dishes. Rachel smiled half–heartedly, the school had never acknowledged her vegetarianism whether in the school cafeteria or on any of its trips so it was hardly surprising she wasn't being catered for now.

"Vegetarian dessert option" volunteered Santana indicating a mixed fruit salad, fresh from the tin. Rachel rolling her eyes was the acknowledgement she needed. If there were an unhealthy-buffets-R-Us company then this would be their most popular spread hence Santana being in heaven and Rachel being in hell.

Rachel and Quinn left Santana loading up her plate as they made their way towards the Glee table sipping on their drinks. The star fear factor was beginning to wear off so it would only be a matter of time before someone approached them and the dam burst on requests for autographs and/or photos. Already Jacob was lurking nearby video camera in hand directed towards Rachel, his frizzy hair helping to create the illusion of a camera toting walking bush. Quinn decided to seize the opportunity to sate her curiosity. She stopped, turned to Rachel and leant in to ask

"So why does Coach Sylvester feel indebted to you and what's with the Sue?" her questions were softened with a smile,"The last time I remember you talking to Coach you were busy telling her exactly what you thought of her in front of a packed hallway, an event Santana called the greatest ever remake of DeathWish."

Rachel grinned back before replying," Do you remember that exhibition we attended long ago about the design of Olympic medals over the years, that I found interesting and you," a hint of colour flooded Rachel's cheeks, "well let's just say you were distracted and keen to move onto other activities?"

A sudden memory resurfaced for Quinn about trying to hurry Rachel through endless exhibits of medals on one of her weekend trips from New Haven to New York. She'd followed Rachel around making rather juvenile Olympic sports related comments - "Is that a javelin in your pocket or are you pleased to see me?" being the best of a poor bunch. She was hoping to hurry Rachel along so they could engage in 'a marathon of our own' she seemed to remember. Quinn nodded to Rachel that she remembered the trip.

"I insisted on having the fully illustrated guide book and you bought it for me without protest, so keen were you to get me home?" Rachel continued. Quinn nodded still unable to see where this was heading.

"I sent it to Sue" added Rachel smugly waiting for Quinn to connect the dots. Rachel loved that puzzled expression Quinn was currently wearing, she rarely got to see it and it certainly was never more than fleeting. Today however it seemed Quinn's problem solving skills were proving deficient.

"Roz Washington" Rachel finally relented, "I've no idea what it was but that wasn't a Beijing medal proudly hanging around her neck. She certainly wasn't an Olympian."

Quinn stared wide-eyed at Rachel," You told Coach Sylvester?" she finally said in disbelief, "Why?"

Rachel reached out to cup Quinn's cheek as she stepped closer towards her.

"Because she was the person who got you up out of that wheelchair and back to fighting for what you wanted when you were so close to giving up," Rachel said quietly," and for that I'll always be grateful. I knew Roz was on Sue's case so I sent her the guide with a post-it on the relevant page. Quid pro quo really."

An intense moment followed as they gazed at each other interrupted by a sudden scuffle behind them.

Jacob Ben Israel managed to edge a little closer once Rachel and Quinn stopped for what was probably a private conversation judging by their closeness. Jacob had initially started with full-length shots of Rachel tracing those gloriously long legs as he swept the camera from floor to head but had decided to zoom in on what he considered the more interesting features of his long lasting obsession. Rachel's lips had prompted many a fantasy but he was now intent on filming yet more inspirational fantasy material. He moved the focus of the lens down the slender tanned neck taking in the collarbones so clearly displayed by the obviously expensive yet understated black dress. There, the swell of breasts straining against the low cut of the dress was almost enough to have him salivating. Jacob adjusted the focus and zoomed in on the valley between those glorious puppies – oh, yes. He began to wonder if Rachel had a tan line anywhere and quite where it would be when suddenly he had a brief glimpse of a blurry face close up through the viewfinder and the camera was ripped from his hands and eye to reveal a completely unimpressed Santana Lopez staring witheringly at him. Jacob swallowed nervously as Santana stepped closer to him and threatened to put the camera in a place where the sun didn't shine if she saw it again. She removed the memory card and thrust the camera back in his hands – Jacob slid away debating whether the thrill of capturing Rachel's beauty on camera was worth the risk of having to remove said camera from an awkward to reach part of his anatomy. He didn't doubt the sincerity of the Santana threat as the Hispanic woman picked up her towering plate of food and headed off to join her friends. Perhaps his IPhone would be easier to extract from his rear should Santana catch him filming again and it's picture quality was as good if not better than his video camera – it just made him look like a bit of an amateur. Still if he kept a bit more distant and made use of the video function he might manage to catch Rachel's magnificence on film and keep his anal virginity in tact. Oh and maybe an update on his jewfro twitter was needed now that he had the phone out. He still couldn't think of a snappier tag than the one he came up with whilst still in shock at the appearance of Rachel at the reunion. #theEGOThaslanded would hardly be a candidate for trending worldwide. To his amazement his number of followers had jumped from single figures (thanks mum) into the tens of thousands.

Quinn threaded her arm through Rachel's as they started to head once more to the Gleek enclave with Santana chomping noisily on her food beside them having barely acknowledged Quinn's thanks for dealing with Jacob. Santana had only delayed the inevitable intrusion into their privacy that being well known seemed to invite. Quinn was thankful to the delay to having to meet up with her long ago ex-boyfriends. She still had the urge to slap Puck even after all these years. Perhaps if she'd slapped him when she discovered she was pregnant 'trust me' not being a particularly effective form of birth control, or maybe when he was going on about a man having needs as she dealt with the consequences of those needs, or better maybe when he was scheming to bed Shelby, or...She reined her thoughts in. No amount of slapping Puck would rewrite her history and if high school Puck was anything to go by he'd merely think the slap was some form of foreplay. Quinn glanced at Rachel. Here was why all that high school angst was worthwhile. Without all the drama of her high school years would Rachel have been quite so determined to befriend her? She glanced across at the Cheerio groupings - how many of them managed to make it out of Lima or escaped having housewife as a career? Was being a cheerleader and wining National Championships still a major highlight of their lives? She felt Rachel slip out of her reach and watched her stride confidently over to where the Cheerios were gathered. Showing no sign of nerves Rachel plunged straight in to the slightly taken aback group.

Santana had finished wolfing down her food and now stepped up to Quinn.

"Do we need to join her?" she asked indicating an animated Rachel holding the attention of the entire group of Cheerios.

"No, I think she wants to do this on her own" muttered Quinn watching as Rachel greeted every one of the Cheerios by first name and made polite enquiries about what they were up to nowadays. The smilingly Cheerios flocked round Rachel and there friendliness and keenness to hear whatever Rachel was saying was in stark contrast to their long ago high school behaviour.

"Obsequious two faced bitches" commented Santana before adding," I never cease to be amazed by your wife's incredible memory. Hell I don't think I even knew half of those girls names even when I was leading the squad."

"Rachel has spent the last two weeks going through Cheerio photos and learning to match names to faces," explained Quinn. She held her hands up in mock surrender as she noted Santana's horrified expression before adding," Something from 'The Art Of War' about knowing your enemy" Quinn trailed off

"I still fit into my cheerios uniform by the way" she added slightly wistfully remembering how the evening hunting through McKinley high memorabilia had ended.

It was Santana's turn to throw her hands up in mock dismay "TMI, TMI," she pleaded," I have no wish to know how you to choose to exorcise your high school demons"

Quinn arched an eyebrow at her,"Says the woman who sends texts on how to distract Rachel" she said dryly.

Rachel was in her element doing her Hollywood schmoozing role to perfection. She'd remembered every name and stored away all the replies about living in Lima, being full time housewives with the job market being like it was and just how many children each of the women in front of her had. It seemed none had made it out of Lima and if she was slightly unclear about who was married to which jock, well that was understandable as there seemed to have been some switching of partners going on. She gave them little opportunity to ask her anything as she directed all her charms on to the hanging-on-her-every-word women closely clustered around her. She was surrounded by fake tans, fake boobs and possibly fake smiles. Time for her moment, she smiled around the group

"Well it's been great catching up but there's just one thing I wanted to say to you all if that's okay?" the sychophants around her couldn't acquiese to her request fast enough "Please do" and "Of course Rachel" were repeated around her. She made sure she was at the centre of the semicircle of women around her and then swept the gathered women with a sincere expression.

"I just wanted to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for the large part you played in helping me make it to where I am today" she announced clearly. Smiles faded slightly on the audience around her as puzzled expressions began to take hold. Rachel resisted the urge to explain further about how motivating their constant belittling had been, how she'd been driven to prove herself and how even the harshest review never quite matched the savaging she'd received for a large proportion of her school years. Instead she turned to catch Quinn's eye who was instantly at her side with her hand resting possessively on Rachel's lower back.

"I couldn't have done it without you so thanks," Rachel finished flashing yet another beaming grin across the group. She turned allowing herself to be led away by Quinn leaving the bewildered cheerios trying to determine exactly what had just happened and whether they'd been insulted or complimented.

"So did that go how you wanted it to?" asked Quinn leaning in to Rachel to talk into her ear, ignoring the flashes of cameras around them.

"So much better than I hoped," grinned Rachel," and I'm not even wearing anyones drink. Definitely a success. Now we can really start to enjoy ourselves."

Jacob looked at the image he'd captured on his phone and grinned. It looked as if Quinn was nuzzling Rachel's ear, her steadying hand on Rachel's hip merely increasing the impression of intimacy. If this didn't help his #theEGOThaslanded trend worldwide and give him a record number of followers then nothing would.


	6. Reunion Part 2

Mercedes sipped her drink slowly as she watched all the attention being focused on Rachel and by default Quinn, as the pair made their way towards the Gleeks. It was difficult to not feel resentful and a sense of being hard done by - all oddly reminiscent of her feelings throughout her Glee club days. She knew she was easily a match for Rachel singing-wise and yet, while Rachel was feted and fawned over, here she was making a living doing backup vocals and singing at weddings and parties. It was easy to ignore when at a distance but here, Rachel's fame was difficult to ignore - maybe if she'd been unlucky in love it would be easier to stand. Instead Rachel was incredibly successful professionally and by the looks of her, incredibly happy on a personal level. Rachel and Quinn were ignoring the attention directed their way with practised ease as they made their way to the Glee Club gathering. Mercedes also envied their easy interaction with each other, their affection for each other obvious to any onlooker, all those smiles they exchanged and the casual touches. It made Mercedes wonder why the media took so long to pick up on their relationship. At least she and the old Glee Club members had been misled by the years of watching Quinn single Rachel out for abuse as Rachel carried on in her single-minded upbeat manner, ignoring the attempts to get a rise out of her. They were all too self-focussed to look any deeper than how things appeared on the surface.

Mercedes glanced at Finn, maybe all that supposed fighting over Finn had just been one big cover up for what was really going on. She and Sam had spent many hours on the phone when the video of Rachel and Quinn kissing had become public wondering whether they had missed what was right in front of them during their school years. Quinn had spent some time living in Mercedes' home after she was kicked out by her parents and only ever mentioned Rachel to rant about her, although admittedly such ranting was quite frequent. So she was convinced they'd become involved post high school. Sam had finally won the argument by sending Mercedes a clip of Rachel and Quinn singing a song from Wicked as a glee assignment. He had advised her to turn the volume down and then see what she thought. Without the lyrics about how much they loathed each other the video was transformed into one of longing with lots of eye sexing and smouldering tension between the pair. Sam had then sent the video again with the soundtrack replaced by 'Love Is In The Air'. There was no way to counter such solid evidence, although the idea of Finn being a willing accomplice in covering up the true nature of Rachel and Quinn's relationship did seem rather discordant with what they knew about Finn. Mind you, there were those rumours about Finn being involved with an older man during high school so maybe it was all some gay mafia kind of arrangement.

Mercedes had only come to the reunion because of Quinn's unusual request. After all who turned down an award-winning director even if it was just for a favour? Quinn using a Mercedes track in one of her films would probably be enough to kick start her short-lived recording artist career - she just needed to find a way to broach the subject without seeming to…well…broach the subject. She'd been so excited when she was signed to do an album that she actually got in touch with Rachel ostensibly for some advice. But really, she'd wanted to show she was just as good as the 'vocal powerhouse' Rachel Barbra Berry' who at that point was busy wowing Hollywood and Broadway. Rachel had been so excited for her but then had slipped into her high school over controlling ways giving unwanted advice on singing a few songs outside her standard style and the importance of taking every opportunity to promote the new album no matter how small. That would explain Rachel's face on every billboard, in every magazine and on every entertainment website or video clip. Rachel had even had the audacity to offer to sing a duet with Mercedes if she thought that would help, the nerve of her trying to wrangle her way on to her big break made Mercedes infuriated. She had finished the phone conversation a little less excited and a bit irritated at Rachel's attempts to offer advice - the fact she'd phoned and specifically asked for advice was instantly forgotten.

Her life had been on the up, the new album coinciding with the start of a new love affair. She'd stuck with her usual style of song because it was just easier and besides, that was what her small fan base expected of her. She'd cut back on the promotion activities; particularly the ones that took her away from her new love interest and sadly, things didn't quite turn out as she hoped. Reviews were lukewarm and although they acknowledged the strength and power of her voice there was always some snide remark about her song choices being unremarkable and interchangeable with any number of black female soul singers. Sales were disappointing and singing dates to publicise the album were cut back. Rachel's tweet about how much she enjoyed listening to her high school duet partner Mercedes' new album resulted in a quick boost in sales when they had been flagging. All the comments about how a duet would have been awesome and #RachelMercedesduet trending worldwide did little to improve Mercedes' mood. Rachel's recommendation and the brief rise in sales were not enough for the record company to offer her a second album. She still harboured some resentment towards Rachel about the whole thing even if she couldn't quite verbalise why. Her relationship didn't survive the cancelling of her second album and she returned to the uncertain life of being a back up singer taking whatever work she was offered and going wherever the job took her. She just needed one more chance.

Tina was the first Glee club member to be out of her chair and throwing herself into Rachel's arms to give her a hug as Rachel and Quinn finally made it to the vicinity of the Glee Club tables. Surprisingly, beyond Santana, Tina had been one of the first in Glee club to know about Rachel and Quinn's involvement with each other when Rachel had inadvertently let slip just who she had a new apartment in New York with. Tina's easy acceptance of the situation once she was sure Rachel was happy and her ability to keep that knowledge completely confidential from the rest of Glee had meant Rachel and Quinn had made an effort to keep in touch with her. Quinn had to recognize that maybe Rachel was in fact a good judge of character, beyond herself of course.

"It's been so long since I've actually seen you. You look amazing," gushed Tina excitedly as Quinn smiled at the pair of them.

"Tina, good to see you, how are the boys?" asked Quinn as she lightly kissed Tina on either cheek. Tina grinned back knowing a hug with Quinn was never going to happen. Quinn's personal space was sacrosanct except to one short but rather loud exception. Tina spoke with Rachel over the phone but it felt like years since she'd last seen the pair of them. As their fame had risen their ability to just drop in to visit had all but disappeared. The last time they had visited, the pair had dropped in on her classes and held her students attention with effortless ease as they discussed how to interpret text as a performer or as a director. Tina's standing in the school still rode high on the back of that as the casually placed photo of the three of them on her desk helped keep that memory alive.

"They're both fine and Anthony's starting school soon so I'll be returning fulltime to the classroom as well," replied Tina pulling a face to suggest she disliked teaching English when in fact she loved it. Her husband was also a teacher and they both worked part time and shared the childcare duties. Both boys going to school finally meant money wouldn't be quite so tight.

The celebrity mistique was broken by Tina's enthusiastic greeting of the power couple enabling the other Gleeks to approach, although Puck and Finn hung back at the edge of the group unsure what their response should be to the return of high school girlfriends who had moved on so much more successfully than they had. The awkward part was them moving on, with each other.

Mercedes managed a smile as an excited Rachel hugged her fiercely declaring how much she missed her. Quinn acknowledged her with a brief smile and a nod of the head. Brittany was chatting politely with Santana as Artie wheeled himself forward and after a hug from Rachel and a handshake from Quinn he proceeded to tease them with his disappointment at not being invited to their infamous wedding all that time ago, even if it was just to capture the event on film. He'd kept distantly in touch via Facebook but used the opportunity of the face-to-face meeting to present a DVD to Rachel of the various Glee club performances he'd recorded.

"Potential career ending footage?" teased Rachel.

"Probably worth a tidy sum but your talent was always obvious even at a young age," reassured Artie as Rachel hugged him.

Kurt and Rachel squealed in perfect harmony as they hugged each other before Rachel continued to make her way through the gathered group hugging Mike, Sam, Brittany and Blaine as Quinn followed behind her shaking hands and exchanging pleasantries. Santana quickly and stealthily headed for the exit - maybe Rachel was sufficiently distracted for her to be able to smoke a cigarette without being caught or lectured.

There was then a quick round of name tennis as Puck exuded a charm that had been so effective in his youth but now seemed just a little tired and Finn projected a sullen air. Rachel and Quinn were resolutely unimpressed yet polite.

"Noah"

"Rachel"

"Finn"

"Quinn"

"Puck"

"Quinn"

"Finn"

"Rachel"

The atmosphere had suddenly become a little tense as Rachel smiled broadly but not warmly at everyone, wondering how to move on past the ex-boyfriends without looking like she was trying to move on past them. She concentrated on the reassuring feel of Quinn's hand on her lower back. It was difficult not to recall that rambling ranting Facebook message she'd received from Finn several years before listing all the reasons Quinn was a poor choice of partner. She'd deleted it without reading the whole thing through, relieved that Quinn hadn't seen it. She'd immediately de-friended Finn and the set up a new account with only for a select few of exMcKinleyites and the friends she'd made through all the various productions she'd been in. She hadn't reckoned on Finn having the audacity (or was it stupidity?) to send Quinn a copy of his opinions along with an explanation of why he was Rachel's ideal partner. She could tell Quinn was remembering that message just from the way she was looking at Finn appraisingly, eyes slightly narrowed. Rachel would need to keep an eye on Quinn to help maintain the peace. Finn didn't notice the scrutiny he was under though as he was busy staring at Rachel. She was even more stunning in the flesh than the images captured in his wife's celebrity magazines. Totally captivating and to think they nearly married.

Puck leered at both Rachel and Quinn his head filled with images of how he would like the evening to end, the haughty disinterested air Quinn gave off only made the chase more of a challenge. Everyone knew that lesbians just needed a bit of input from a male for complete sexual satisfaction and here he was, ready and willing. Almost too ready, he really needed to keep his imagination in check so he didn't embarrass himself. The rest of the gathered group was looking between the four, puzzled at the sudden iciness in the air. Rachel had her showbiz polite face on, never a good sign, and Quinn was back to the expressionless mask they all remembered from High School.

"So Quinn, any chance you'll be doing a martial arts movie starring an aging body-popping guru? I happen to know someone who might be interested," offered Mike Chang in a slightly clumsy attempt to ease the tension. Quinn's upbringing wouldn't allow her to answer without looking Mike in the eye so she had to break off glaring daggers at Finn. The hint of red rising up Finn's neck had been her only indication that he had noticed her attention.

"Well, not anytime soon," Quinn smiled in reply switching her attention away from Finn and sending Mike an easy smile. He and Tina had remained good friends since their schooldays and Tina asking Quinn if she could have their permission to tell Mike about her and Rachel always made her feel oddly touched. Mike had sent her a private message on just how happy he was for her and why he thought she and Rachel were good for each other. It had been very sweet and just what she'd learnt to expect from Mike.

"Or maybe a drama set in a high school English department with a starring role for an Asian character, just to add appeal for the overseas markets of course" added Tina with a grin.

"Nah, what you need is a protagonist in a wheelchair," suggested Artie," Hasn't been done since a TV detective series in the 1970s."

"Or maybe a semi-autobiographical work about Glee club," suggested Mercedes surprised when Quinn burst out laughing.

"High school themes are always popular but probably not enough to save a film with singing in it and even worse, with numbers from musicals. A definite no-no," explained Quinn recalling the number of times she had Rachel had had this very same discussion.

"High School Musical was an immensely popular and successful franchise combining both those elements," Rachel pointed out helpfully, smiling sweetly at Quinn as she wheeled out her usual argument. Time to be shot down.

"Yes hun, but definitely an anomaly serving a particular need at a particular time. No self–respecting teen, tween or even toddler would admit to liking such saccharine laden rubbish nowadays," Quinn paused as she grinned mischievously at Rachel wondering whether she'd admit to having a bit of a High School musical obsession during her youth in front of their current company. Rachel smiled innocently back at her.

"Besides I do need to consider my reputation..." Quinn continued, "as a hip and cool trend-setting director," chorused Rachel as she casually placed her arm round Quinn's waist and smiled at her. "I'm still waiting for the self-penned lead in a lesbian musical you promised me."

A blush suddenly appeared on Quinn's cheeks "Ah come on Rach! I was just trying to make you feel better," mumbled Quinn not quite believing that here was where Rachel had decided to recall that particular conversation. Imagine how difficult it would be to even obtain meetings to pitch her ideas if the industry even thought she was selling a lesbian themed musical. That was certainly a rumour she could do without hitting the gossip websites. Rachel side-hugged her briefly resting her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"Only teasing. I wouldn't want to get type cast," Rachel reassured her. The conversation had allowed them to head for the table and chairs avoiding further interaction with Finn and Puck. If Rachel thought she might be able to relax, she was quickly disabused of that notion.

"So, the old gang back together, how great is that?" announced Mr. Scheuster as he strode up to join the gathered old Glee Club members. His words were directed towards them all but his eyes were solely on Rachel. He was determined to force Rachel to at least acknowledge his existence and maybe settle once and for all his personal paranoia about whether or not she had come to realize his petty jealousy towards her during her Glee Club years. He smiled his way through greetings with Tina, Mercedes et al, making the right inquiries about what they were up to these days as he manouvered his way to where Rachel and Quinn were standing slightly away from the group.

"Rachel. Quinn." he greeted them a little too enthusiastically disappointed that his half-hearted attempts at offering a hug were ignored. Quinn eyed him warily as Rachel offered a compensatory handshake with a wide smile on her face that offset the coolness he felt rolling off the pair towards him.

"Mr Shy–" Rachel paused thoughtfully – footwear, not socks "Mr Shoe-ster."

"Please, call me Will," he offered in his most charming manner. Neither of the girls took him up on the offer. The conversational ball was firmly in his court.

"So, you've come a long way since Glee Club," Will finally offered a break from the awkward silence. He was feeling nervous and it was impacting his ability to make intelligent conversation.

"Indeed", agreed Rachel, it was hardly a contentious observation, "and we really ought to thank-you..." Quinn's scowl seemed to widen," for pairing us up for a duet all that time ago."

Rachel's focus switched to Quinn as she reached for her hand. Will watched as the women in front of him gazed fondly at each other with Rachel managing to tease a smile from Quinn, as his presence seemed to be instantly forgotten. So maybe he had unintentionally played a role in them finding each other – in fact he'd been hoping for a rather different outcome at the other end of the spectrum at the time.

"I'd like to think that we, here at Glee Club" by we he meant him, but some semblance of modesty was required, "helped you along the way." Will smiled winningly. The opportunity for Rachel to acknowledge him even indirectly was now out there.

"Indeed," replied Quinn dryly and then before she could take the opening he'd given her, Rachel was distracting her by stroking her arm with her other hand.

"Will" Rachel started and he felt a surge of pleasure at her using the his name," the current Glee Club be performing tonight?"

"I…um yes," he managed to reply before Quinn was distracted by the vibrating of her phone and their group was joined by Finn looking slightly awkward in his ill-fitting jacket and too tight tie. The atmosphere suddenly became even less welcoming although both women politely ignored Finn's presence.

"What will they be singing or is it all a surprise?" asked Rachel pleased to be on safe ground and deciding some attempt at a conversation was needed. Quinn always called her stubborn but she knew the likelihood of Quinn initiating a conversation with Finn or Shyster was non-existent and made her look like the reasonable one of the pair of them.

Quinn had to work hard to keep the shock off her face as she read the text from Santana.

Women's changing room - code red

Their high school coding had been based on the terror alert system – back when they thought they were being clever. Code red meant drop everything and come immediately if Quinn recalled correctly, but they'd never actually had to use it. She smiled reassuringly at Rachel as her heart thumped in her chest.

"Seems our trip has made twitter" she said having seen Santana's earlier text threatening physical harm to Jewfro about his tweets and asking Quinn to hold her back.

Finn stood shuffling awkwardly from foot to foot as Will started to explain his rationale for the songs he had chosen to showcase the talents of the current Glee Club. Rachel ignored Finn, feigned interest in Schuster's spiel as she tried to surreptitiously scrutinise Quinn. Something about her casual response jarred Rachel's 'spidey-sense', as Quinn jokingly referred to her uncanny abilities to detect when something wasn't right with Quinn, was on full alert.

"So I think I need another drink, can I get you anything Rachel?" blurted Quinn interrupting a less than riveting monologue from Shyster on how he'd made the song selections for the evening. She had been unsure how else to make her exit until the drink excuse came to her suddenly. It was easy to read the displeasure on Rachel's face as she smiled tightly at Quinn and her eyes sent a 'don't you dare' message.

"Well I'll come with you…" started Rachel wondering why Quinn was about to leave her in the company of the two people in the whole room she most definitely didn't want to speak to.

"No don't be silly," Quinn immediately regretted her poor choice of words, the darkening of Rachel's features indicated her thoughts on the matter, "you stay and catch up with Mr. Scheuster and," she gritted her teeth, "Finn."

She gave Rachel no time to respond as she began to walk purposely towards the changing rooms stopping only to brief Tina and Mike that they needed to keep an eye on Rachel and ensure she didn't follow Quinn or get cornered herself in a one-to-one conversation with Finn. She could feel Rachel's gaze on her as she walked.

If Santana was crying wolf, she'd leave her to explain to what would be an incredibly infuriated Rachel, just why she had called Quinn away. That was of course if Santana survived what she would do to her if she found out this was a false alarm. Leaving Rachel in the vicinity of Finn was the last thing she wanted to be doing but hey Rachel was a grown woman perfectly capable of looking after herself and code red was code red.

Rachel's decision to follow after Quinn had to be abandoned as Tina and Mike joined Mr Shyster, Finn and her. Mike was asking about her latest film project as Tina chatted on about how much her boys were looking forward to seeing her and Quinn again. Besides, Tina's profile could do with a boost at school and what better way than award winning actor and director friends popping in? Mike offered his services to boost Tina's profile as a completely unknown choreographer and dancer. Rachel's eyes were tracking Quinn's movements straight past the drinks and towards the exit of the gymnasium as she tried to keep up with the conversation around her. She knew Quinn had sent Tina and Mike to distract her but distract her from what?

Santana had been enjoying the nicotine hit, the enjoyment factor being increased by knowing just how much Rachel would disapprove if she knew what she was doing. The poor lighting meant she had to do a double take before her brain finally confirmed what her eyes were seeing. Her surprise was such that she forgot to carry on smoking and burnt her fingers instead. There was no doubt about it, she saw Suzy Pepper heading into the women's changing room. She threw her cigarette butt away and hastily texted Quinn as she headed towards the changing room uncertain what she was going to do but sure she wouldn't be letting Ms Pepper leave anytime soon. The idea of Rachel and Suzy meeting up had been an amusing idea but the reality was far more disturbing, particularly with Jewfro keen and eager to report every single word. The last thing Rachel or Quinn needed was for this non-story to re-surface. Santana paced around impatiently awaiting Quinn's arrival. It was almost as if being back on school premises had caused her to regress back to her school self, waiting for Quinn's direction rather than being able to deal with the situation herself. Fortunately Quinn chose that moment to appear with a face like thunder and a purposeful stride.

"This had better be good. I've left Rachel in the clutches of Shyster and Finn looking as if she wants to murder me," snapped Quinn.

'Suzy Pepper's in there," Santana responded keeping the explanation brief and watching Quinn's eyes grow wide at the revelation.

"Fuck," Quinn spat out shocking Santana who hadn't heard Quinn swear since...well, since before she'd gotten together with Rachel. Quinn glanced about before taking a deep breath, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

" Okay we're going in," well maybe that statement was a bit more melodramatic than she planned but she ploughed on," and if this door still doesn't lock you're in charge of making sure no-one else gets in," ordered Quinn as she firmly grasped the handle and stepped into the changing room quickly followed by Santana.

Santana was undecided whether she was pleased or disappointed that the door was lockable from the inside. She placed herself with her back to the door as Quinn took a few strides into the room and stood, hand on hips, a few feet back from where Suzy Pepper was busy dousing her face with water in one of the sinks. Quinn took in the sight of the rather pathetic figure in front of her causing her momentary embarrassment as she recalled she'd actually thought, however briefly, that there might have been an inkling of truth in this woman's ramblings to the press. The worn shoes, the slightly faded dress and the excess of carrier bags pointed to someone who had fallen on tough times. Quinn hardened her heart.

Suzy was relieved to finally make it to the school grounds, as the walk had taken longer than she expected. She'd changed her shoes, carefully placing her trainers in one of her carrier bags and was now trying to cool herself by splashing water on her face. She dabbed her face dry with a cloth she'd brought with her and then glimpsed into the mirror in front of her. She gasped with shock and turned around suddenly to find the figure with hands on hips that she'd seen in the mirror was in fact real. Suzy glanced nervously from Quinn to where Santana stood, blocking any hope of escape, and back again.

"I…er...um...Quinn" she managed to say as her voice wavered and fear flooded her system as she noted Santana locking the three of them in the room. This was not good. Not good at all. The Cheerios had mostly left her alone during her school days but she knew how ruthless they were. Of them the scariest Cheerio by far, in the entire history of McKinley High, had been the woman currently standing in front of her. Suzy swallowed nervously, uncertain how to proceed. The thought of never being seen again and that no one would even miss her was circulating through her head and raising her levels of fear. She fought back tears of self-pity.

"I made it all up," she whispered somewhat desperately," None of it was true. I made it up. All of it."

"I know you made it up," said Quinn in a slightly exasperated tone, did Suzy really think she was here to check the veracity of her ludicrous story? "That's not why we're here."

Suzy dropped to her knees, "please don't hurt me. I'm so sorry. I needed the money. Please don't hurt me. I don't have much but you can have it all. I'm so sorry. I love Rachel, I didn't want to hurt her," she pleaded. She was unable to stop herself flinching as Quinn dropped her hands from her hips and stepped closer to her.

"I'll apologize to Rachel, I'll do whatever you want," babbled Suzy, the closer proximity of Quinn increasing her distress.

"Suzy stop," said Quinn firmly, "We're not here to hurt you."

Suzy's face clearly indicted her skepticism at the truth of that statement; people only ever interacted with her to hurt her.

Quinn relaxed her stance then crouched down and extended her arms palms up encouraging Suzy to take her hands and then slowly leading her to stand up.

"Look Suzy if you really care about Rachel you must realize your presence here can only hurt her," Quinn said softly. Suzy had expressed an affection for Rachel – Quinn didn't want to think about how uncomfortable that made her she just needed to capitalise on it – so maybe that was the approach to take.

"I didn't think she'd be here," Suzy wiped her eyes," I just want to apologize for what I did."

Quinn could almost feel the eye-rolling Santana was doing behind her but tried to put it aside to deal with the rather vulnerable woman in front of her.

"The problem is, if you and Rachel are seen talking it only gives credence to the stories and if you're in the same room everyone will be scrutinizing Rachel for her reaction and that really isn't fair to Rachel," Quinn explained gently. Suzy really wanted to apologise for what she did, to freshen up her memory of those pouty lips she'd spent so much time obsessing about and maybe even get at least an autograph if not a photo of Rachel.

"Perhaps she could come here and I could apologize in private," suggested Suzy. Rachel was this close, it would be a shame not to see her or maybe even touch her.

"Rachel won't be able to come here without someone noticing and besides if she was caught in here with you it would only seem to confirm the rumors," Quinn sighed. "Suzy, for Rachel's sake you need to leave before anyone else sees you."

There was a pause as Quinn and Suzy gazed at each other. Suzy couldn't quite figure out how she could reach Rachel without having to go through the two rather intimidating women in front of her.

"I'll pass on your apologies, she was quite hurt by your story," added Quinn wondering if she was stretching the truth a little too far. Rachel had dismissed the story about sex romps with Suzy in the auditorium almost instantaneously when it had emerged. She certainly hadn't wasted any time on thinking about Suzy other than some throwaway remark about mistakenly thinking Suzy Pepper had disliked her at school. Quinn had refrained from drawing the parallel about how Rachel had thought she disliked her at school.

"Upset Rachel?" Suzy's lip quivered and her effort at holding tears back with a loud sniff probably meant she hadn't heard Santana's snort of disbelief.

"If you want to do what's right for Rachel you really need to leave now," Quinn used her most persuasive and reasonable tone. This was taking too long and she had no plan B.

"Okay" said Suzy timidly stepping away from Quinn to reach for her trainers, "Just for Rachel's sake."

"Don't worry about changing your shoes we'll call you a cab," said Quinn trying to control her impatience as she looked at Santana. Santana had her phone out to make the call.

"You'd best go Q," suggested Santana," I'll sort it all out from here."

Quinn slipped out into the deserted hallway and pressed some notes into Santana's hand.

"I'm getting a bit old for bathroom showdowns," muttered Quinn as she turned towards the sports hall.

"Now let's see you work the Fabray magic on an irritated Rachel," grinned Santana waving her phone at Quinn. "She's texted me to find out if I knew your whereabouts and the fact she's used text speak doesn't bode well for you."

Santana held her phone up

U no where Q is? Tell her she needs 2b here rite NOW

Quinn sighed again and then hurried towards the sports hall. Rachel using text speak could only mean that Armageddon was just around the corner. She must have missed the four horsemen of the apocalypse whilst in the bathroom. Quinn hurried with indecent haste, and as fast as her heels would allow, back to Rachel hoping nothing untoward had happened in her absence. Her hopes were instantly dashed as she stepped through the doors and caught the sight of Rachel backed up against a chair with Finn towering over her. Oh God. Rachel was going to kill her.


	7. Reunion Part 3

Rachel's evening had suddenly taken a turn for the worse. Shyster heading off to check that the new 'New Directions' (surely 'quite old directions' or more accurately 'lack of direction' was more apt?), were ready to take the stage was a plus but from that point it all went downhill at a rapid pace.  
Mercedes had watched with interest as Quinn headed for the door and Rachel's body language screamed extremely uncomfortable despite the fixed smile on her face. Her enjoyment of Rachel's discomfort was spoiled by Tina and Mike, who decided to join Rachel, Schuester, and Finn. Rachel visibly relaxed somewhat and Schuester's departure had yet more of the Berry tension dissipating. Mercedes decided a little entertainment at Rachel's expense wouldn't go amiss, so she manipulated her conversation with Kurt so that Tina's impartial judgment was required. Kurt insisted Tina join them and then, to Mercedes' delight, Brittany had pulled Mike away from where the three of them had been standing. Brittany was acting in a way which, for anyone else would be called weird, but for her was just part of the course. Mike knew resistance was futile and assimilation unlikely so reluctantly allowed himself to be pulled away with a 'what-can-you-do' shoulder shrug towards an unimpressed Rachel. That left Rachel standing alone with Finn and to Mercedes delight once again, Rachel's displeasure was momentarily visible on her face. Rachel immediately decided to join Artie but was stopped by Finn's hand on her arm and his voice insisting they needed to talk. She had so hoped to avoid this.

"Please remove your hand." The politeness of Rachel's request was hidden by the steely tone she used to say it in. Finn was reluctant to comply but the fact that Rachel just stared at his hand and wouldn't look at him gave him little choice. Still, Rachel being unable to look at him must be because of all those unresolved feelings right? He looked at the stunning woman in front of him and his nerve almost failed him. This was his big chance to put right all those things that went wrong before. Rachel needed his help to escape whatever hold Quinn had on her so that she could find happiness with him. Rachel was hurriedly typing a text that she managed to send in the time it took for Finn to gather his thoughts. Now she needed to hold out until the cavalry arrived.

"I often think about High School," Finn offered wistfully as memories of their first kiss in the auditorium sprung into his head. Rachel had set up an indoor picnic and had been practically begging him, silently with her eyes, to kiss her. Rachel was only now beginning to appreciate Quinn's reasoning that reunions were a really bad idea, seeing as some people just never moved on. She'd had a sheltered upbringing and thought all men were as caring and thoughtful as her Dads. Cue the rude awakening.

"I don't," started Rachel as she glanced around for someone to rescue her. Conversationally she'd circled her wagons now where was Quinn? And for that matter, where was Santana? Her eyes narrowed - was that Ben Jacob Israel filming her from a distance?

"And think about us being together," Finn stared at Rachel intently for some hint about how she felt. Rachel made little attempt to disguise her dismay at such a thought which Finn mistakenly interpreted as wistful recollection. To Rachel's mind they were together for what was such a small fraction of her life overall and not a particularly happy fraction at that.

"It was a long time ago, feels almost like another life," replied Rachel not liking where the conversation seemed to be heading. Would it be too rude to just walk away? She scanned the distracted Glee club members around her as Mercedes eyes slid away from hers. Was everyone oblivious to her discomfort? Where was Quinn?

"We were good together," insisted Finn as his selective memory kicked in.

"That's not how I remember it. We were young and…" Finn interrupted her again and Rachel realized her side of the conversation was falling on deaf ears.

"We made each other happy," he said feeling a warmth at the memory.  
Rachel was struggling with where to start on pointing out why that statement was so wrong. Of all the things they made each other, happy definitely wasn't on the list. Insecure, jealous, exasperated, angry, yes. Happy? No. Finn wasn't listening to her anyway so maybe not engaging in the conversation was the way to go? Rachel resolutely bit her lip, she would refrain from participating in this misguided conversation.

"When we kissed at Nationals it was worth losing the competition for," Finn grinned at the memory as Rachel rolled her eyes and wondered whether the embarrassment of that major lapse of judgment would ever fade. Somewhere someone had a tape of that potentially career ending indiscretion and in the early years of her fame she used to lie awake in the middle of the night worrying about when and how it would surface. It had cost them Nationals for goodness sake and gave the impression she was too unpredictable to feature in live shows. She reconsidered Finn's words. No, that statement definitely couldn't go unchallenged, so much for not engaging in the conversation.

"It was unprofessional and disrespectful to our team never mind being a big mis–" Rachel began to reply before being cut off again.

"We shouldn't deny the feelings between us," Finn took the opportunity to step into Rachel's personal space. When he visualized this moment in his head, this was when they kissed again, lost in sensation as the room faded away. His plan was thwarted by Rachel taking a hasty step backwards. He hadn't reckoned on her playing hard to get.  
Rachel could feel a chair back pressing against her and her anxiety level rose as she realized getting away from Finn without making a scene had just become that much harder. Where on earth was Quinn? They'd discussed the possibility of Finn attempting to corner her and Quinn had dared to reassure her, repeatedly mind you, that she definitely wouldn't let that happen. 'Over her dead body' was in fact the phrase she used and Rachel could see little evidence of a dead Quinn – although that might change when she finally caught up with her.

Finn was breathing heavily. Surely that step forwards hadn't worn him out? He was looking a little, no make that a lot, out of shape. What had she ever seen in him? She took a calming breath, now was not the time to be questioning the poor decision making of her youth.A clear unambiguous message was needed.

"My only feelings at the moment are that I like you even less now than I did then," Rachel announced, she could feel her irritation beginning to rise. She was being reminded of how infuriating she used to find Finn's inability to see beyond his own wishes. Her words were failing to penetrate his thick skull – no change there then.

"It's no good being in denial. We have this chemistry." Finn just wanted to kiss the woman in front of him. She was so stubborn and always in denial of what she wanted. He leaned closer to her as she leaned away. Rachel realised her polite and reasoned approach wasn't working, maybe it was time to take the gloves off?

"Have some respect for yourself, for me, for Quinn" Rachel paused her words were having little impact," and for your wife." A minor hit, Finn moved away briefly as he considered the fact Rachel knew he was married. She kept tabs on him, that was another good sign right? Rachel's sense of triumph was short lived as Finn again stepped nearer.

"It's not a happy marriage. Cathy and I" Finn's explanations were cut short by Rachel sudden rising of her hands in the universally understood gesture of 'stop right there'.

"Finn. I don't want to know. I'm not interested. In fact.. " She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. She was becoming exasperated at the constant interruptions.

"Cathy and I are over," Finn tried to reassure the woman in front of him. Well maybe he needed to tell Cathy that but it was a mere technicality.

"Quinn and I are not," stated Rachel emphatically unable to stop her hands settling on her hips. The Finn she remembered from school had been morally upright - well, about other people's behaviour if not quite so clear sighted about his own. Maybe he'd now back off without her having to list the numerous ways in which she and he were totally a non-starter beyond the obvious ones of gender, career goals and incompatible levels of intelligence.

"Quinn? She's not good enough for you." sneered Finn as he struggled to recall the scathing terms he and Puck usually settled for,"That manipulative, cold, selfish bitch…"

That was the final straw. Rachel used both hands to firmly push Finn backwards and out of her personal space. Nobody. Nobody, bad mouthed Quinn. Ever. In fact there was still one well known publication she refused to work with after that damning throwaway line implying Quinn was some kind of gold digger.

"Don't you dare talk about my wife in that way," hissed Rachel as she unleashed her inner dragon. "Quinn is the best thing that ever happened to me. By far. Period. She's always been supportive, never judgmental and she loves me for who I am not what she wants me to be. She brightens my world just by existing. You," the raised finger that was pointed threateningly at his chest was remarkably steady as the rest of Rachel trembled with rage," aren't even a blip on my radar. You know nothing about who she really is or who we are as a couple, so back. The Fuck. Off!"

Finn was staring wide-eyed at a still livid Rachel as an extremely familiar voice cut through the tension.

"Sorry about that, did I miss anything important?" Quinn asked with a level of cheerfulness she certainly wasn't feeling. Did she really just hear Rachel swear for the first time ever since she'd known her? Maybe a few 'oh Gods ' in the bedroom (oh all right then, more than a few) but never, ever the f word. Was it wrong to find Rachel saying it a bit of a turn on? The tension between Finn and Rachel was palpable. Thank goodness she'd chosen that moment to make a re-appearance. She'd returned to the hall to see Rachel being cornered and then towered over by an oaf like Finn. The raised finger had been a dead giveaway that Rachel was losing her cool. Quinn was well aware of how much Rachel wished she'd slapped Finn when she was younger. Now, with such a big audience present, wouldn't the time to remedy that regret.

"Quinn." Rachel's relief at seeing Quinn temporarily over rode her annoyance at her for disappearing, "Finn was just reminiscing about our school days."

Everything about Rachel's tone suggested she hadn't enjoyed the trip down memory lane. Finn's expression was harder to read, not that Quinn particularly cared. Why was he still here?

"It was so long ago it's an insignificant part of our lives in the grand scale of things," commented Quinn pleased that Rachel had chosen to take her arm. Maybe she'd get away with her brief disappearance after all.

It was almost as if Rachel read her thoughts as she leaned in and whispered  
"I haven't forgotten about your disappearing act but we'll talk about it later."

Rachel deliberately let her lips lightly brush Quinn's ear before she drew away. She could feel Quinn shiver but before Quinn could respond Finn decided one last effort was required. He just needed Rachel to open her eyes to what Quinn was really like rather than the idealised image Rachel had always been prone to create.

"I was just telling Rachel that you weren't remotely good enough for her," he said provocatively. That should have Quinn spitting tacks and showing her true bitchy self. Quinn raised her eyebrows and he steadied himself for a dose of her venomous tongue when, to his immense surprise, Quinn began to smile broadly and then laughed.

"So true, but then again who on earth is good enough for this amazingly talented, extremely gorgeous woman?" she asked lightly switching her gaze to Rachel, before looking slightly troubled and then saying softly

"Oh...sorry. You thought..." her puzzled expression transformed into one of awareness suddenly dawning, made Rachel realise what a loss Quinn had been to the world of acting, "you thought maybe you… you? ...were good enough?" Quinn's tone was sympathetic with a hint of incredulity.

Finn could feel his face redden at the implication of Quinn's words. Her eyes swept over him as he tried to improve his posture so his muffin top was minimised. Her eyes suddenly fixed on his wedding ring. He had the over riding urge to put his hand in his pocket. Quinn hadn't lost the ability to make him feel like a little kid with just one look.

"And maybe you're right," the pause was masterful,"Maybe an overweight, self-centred, car mechanic who's never left his hometown is a far better choice than me," Quinn watched Finn bristle on the overweight remark as she bit back the urge to describe herself as a much sought after, award winning director. Finn could only see a bitchy ex-cheerleader and she couldn't change that, "But In the end Finn it doesn't matter what you, I or anyone else thinks. Rachel makes her own choices."

Although, if Rachel was going to choose an over weight, self centred, insensitive, not to mention idiotic, car mechanic she might just have to kill herself, or him. Quinn felt Rachel squeeze her arm and she was distracted by the loving look Rachel sent her way. Rachel made her own decisions but it never ceased to amaze Quinn that she chose her. She'd watched as incredibly beautiful women and amazingly handsome men threw themselves at Rachel over the years, particularly as Rachel's fame and wealth increased, all to be gently but firmly rebuffed by a completely disinterested, Quinn-centred, Rachel."I made my choice ages ago Quinn, and it's always been you," said Rachel held each others gazes both wishing they weren't in a public place.

Finn used their distraction with each other as an opportunity to make a hasty retreat. The mutual fawning the pair was doing was a bit over the top and making him feel queasy. He strode angrily away wondering just what hold Quinn had over Rachel. He needed to find Puck to vent his frustrations.

"Okay, so now I fully understand why reunions are a bad idea," muttered Rachel ruefully as Santana finally joined them giving Quinn a knowing nod.

"And don't think I don't know what you've been up to Santana," contiued Rachel. Santana looked at her wide eyed, - had Quinn fessed up about Suzy P. already? One quick flash of Rachel's puppy eyed look and Quinn always caved immediately, she on the other hand required puppy eyes and a pout before she gave in. Rachel hadn't finished, "you've practically brought a cloud of smoke back in with you. You'd think that with you being a doctor, you would at least know the perils of smoking."

Santana looked thoughtful for a bit before saying, "No, I've no idea. Perhaps you'd care to enlighten me," earning herself a playful slap from Rachel.

Mike and Brittany now rejoined them and the conversation moved on as finally everyone was seated around the two tables teasing each other about their teenage foibles and catching up on who was where, doing what. Rachel and Quinn were now just members of a group rather than famous people. It was light hearted and entertaining banter with lots of 'who'd have thought'. The mood changed suddenly when a rather unsteady Puck joined them and pulled up a chair so he was sitting directly opposite of Quinn, breathing heavily and glaring at her.

"Might have known a leopard doesn't change it's spots" he stated aggressively. There was an awkward silence as the whole group waited for someone else to take control of the situation. It was a little unclear just what Puck was referring to.

"You've always been cold and unfeeling," Puck announced as he shook his head, "Why would that change?"

"Puck, come on man you've had a little too much to drink," started Sam trying to manoeuvre Puck out of his chair. Puck shook him off. This was his big opportunity to tell Quinn what he really thought of her and he'd had plenty of time to think about it. She'd used him and discarded him. Someone owed it to her to give her a few home truths and he was the man for the job.

"Finn tells me you've been calling the birth of our daughter insignificant?" he spat out. Rachel looked up across the room to see Finn standing with his arms crossed watching the interaction, a smirk visible on his face. He'd obviously wound Puck up, sent him over and was now awaiting the fireworks from a distance. The urge to slap him had never been stronger. Honestly what had she ever seen in him? How could she close down this unwanted conversation? She could see Quinn was unprepared for such a showdown.

"That's not what she said Noah," Rachel told him calmly," Her words are being taken out of context."

"You calling Finn a liar?" Puck challenged her.

She looked him in the eye ," Yes, yes I am and many other uncomplimentary things too," a pause for a beat and then in a helpful tone," Would you like me to list them?"

Such a Rachel response, Quinn felt a rush of warmth for her.

Puck dismissed her input immediately, it wasn't what he wanted to hear. Finn had said Rachel was unduly influenced by Quinn. Probably couldn't face the public humiliation of admitting what a big mistake she'd made marrying Quinn was his take on it. Rachel had always been slow to admit her mistakes. He refocused his attention back to Quinn. That outer flawless beauty masked an inner rotten core. A daughter was one of his few notable achievements, if not his only one. Trust frigid Fabray to be an unfeeling jerk about it. She just acted as if the whole giving birth thing never happened.

"You might think Beth's insignificant. But I don't," he announced stubbornly.

Quinn glared steadily at him. Really? Puck was ready to remember he had a child now? She was busy thinking about the numerous conversations Shelby, Rachel and her had about why Puck showed no interest in his biological daughter. Letters and emails went unanswered as far as she knew. To be honest they hadn't mentioned Puck in quite a while. This was hardly the conversation to have with a drunken Puck in a public place.

"You're no different from your parents. They threw you out when you were pregnant and now you're throwing the memory of having a daughter away," Puck accused semi incoherently. Rachel had had enough. It was her fault that Quinn found herself in this position because of her ridiculous notion of wanting to return in triumph so she needed to step in and sort this out. It was too late to regret not bringing a security team with her.

"Look Noah, your role in Beth's life has been that of sperm donor rather than father so you need to stop casting aspersions," Rachel replied as she put herself between Quinn and Puck. Puck's face reddened. He had been more than a sperm donor. Quinn hadn't let him be a proper father, they could have been good parents if she'd just given him a chance.

"I was there for her more than you during high school" he defended himself standing up ignoring Rachel and staring over her head at Quinn. Quinn slowly stood up to meet his gaze and was aware of Santana moving closer to her.

"Only because you were trying to sleep with my birth mother," exclaimed Rachel as she stepped into Puck's personal space, no longer willing to be ignored and still seething about the audacity of Puck coming on to her mother, "You disappeared pretty fast when she turned you down."

There was a ripple of surprise that quickly passed through the on looking Gleeks. That Puck had tried his luck with Rachel's mother was suprising as well as simultaneously standard Puck behaviour. He obviously didn't think there was anything wrong in his actions.

"Her loss" he mumbled petulantly. Demonstrating irrefutably for all how little he had moved on from high school.

Puck's gaze snapped down to meet Rachel's and they eyeballed each other in a hostile fashion, neither wanting to be the first to blink or break off contact. Puck shook off the hands on his arm and suggestions that he go and cool off made by Mike and Sam. For a moment it seemed touch and go as to whether he was going to take a swing at Rachel as their glowering intensified. Rachel was settling for projecting her disdain and disgust at his consistently irresponsible and disrespectful attitude to women by her stare alone. Santana was just itching for him to even slightly raise a hand as she'd personally flatten him and enjoy it too. Quinn was trying to formulate a response that didn't involve her howling with rage as a small part of her was thrilled at seeing Rachel stand up for her. It was rare to see this side of Rachel in public, she usually had such control of her expressions and speech, all too aware how anything less than full on smiling led to unwanted press speculation.

Quinn placed her hands gently on Rachel's shoulders and eased her away from being in Puck's face to being along side her as she whispered "It's okay love, I've got this" in Rachel's ear to lessen her resistance to being moved. She felt Rachel relax slightly under her touch and moved her hand down to hold Rachel's.  
Quinn chose a more conciliatory tone and a less confrontational approach than Rachel – now that was probably a first.

"So when did you last see or have contact with Beth?" She asked as if mildly interested. Quinn was curious to how often Puck kept in touch as if she wasn't aware that he hadn't for some time. Puck started to search through his memory. Was it a Christmas card a few years ago? Hand drawn by Beth wasn't it? He rarely responded as there was little that was new going on his life. 'Same old, same old' was a phrase invented with him in mind.

"What about you?" He asked belligerently. Quinn must find it as difficult if not harder to keep up with Beth now that her life was busy, particularly if she considered Beth's birth insignificant. Quinn barely needed to consider her response even if she didn't like his tone.

"We usually e-mail or Skype once a week but that's less reliable now that she's in her late teens," explained Quinn, pulling a you-know-what-teenagers-are-like expression. She eyed Puck carefully.

All those bridges Rachel had to build with Shelby first in order for her to forge a relationship with Beth had finally paid off just before Rachel's big break. They'd quickly gotten over any awkwardness at the fact that her daughter was also her sister-in-law. All that brought up by that supposedly innocuous school family tree project - Rachel's unhelpful suggestion of a family circle being more apt than a tree had only amused Beth as she and Shelby looked awkwardly at each other. That Rachel and Shelby had finally become close as well was just an added bonus and probably one that wouldn't have happened without the Beth factor.

"What about you Puck?" asked Santana with a faux friendly smile taking the opportunity to step closer to him and slightly in front of Quinn.  
Puck glared now at Santana, "Can't remember at the moment" he muttered still angry but now less certain about what.

"I'm not sure you can accuse Quinn of being uncaring especially when her and Rachel always make an annual trip to England to spend time with Beth" added Santana. Rachel threw in a comment about Beth wanting a career on the stage, influenced partly by her actor stepfather. The atmosphere was becoming less tense. Puck continued to glower at Quinn but now was unsure what he wanted to say.

"Still," continued Santana deciding to twist the knife a bit, "I'm sure as a concerned and keen to be involved father, you've visited at some point in the last ten years."

Puck was looking a bit nauseous but then again, what did he expect if he chose to imbibe what must have been excessive amounts of alcohol? His daughter had lived in England for the past ten years and he hadn't even known that. He still pictured a cute blond haired toddler in his head when he thought about her. It was all so unfair. Quinn had wealth, happiness and contact with their daughter whereas he had... he had his independence and very little else. Was he any better than his absentee father? He'd wanted to be but he'd look like some kind of Lima loser in comparison to Quinn and Rachel with all their success and fame. He blinked back the tears of self pity that threatened to spill down his cheeks.

"If you really care about Beth then you should get in touch," ventured Rachel now that things were calming down including her," but don't do that unless you're prepared to make the effort to stay in touch." She managed to fight back the urge to elucidate further on the topic of fickle birth parents and the damage inconsistency and unreliability could do.

"Come on dude, I think you could use some fresh air" This time Puck didn't resist as Sam sought to lead him away. Rachel looked across the hall and noted the absense of Finn. It looked like her ambition to slap Finn would remain unfilled.

The post showdown silence was broken by Tina asking after Shelby and Beth wondering whether some acting family dynasty was in the process of being created. Rachel's reply was cut off by the dimming of lights in the Hall as Mr Scheuster was spotlighted on the stage. For one fearful moment Rachel thought he was about to begin singing, or heaven forbid, rapping as she took a seat next to Quinn. Quinn allowed herself, because of the dimmed lighting, to place her hand on Rachel's thigh. Rachel's hand moved to gently cover Quinn's as she leaned to whisper in Quinn's ear.

"You're going to have to do much better than that if you want me to forgive your disappearing act."

"It's hardly my fault if practically everyone you ever went to High school with still has intense crushes on you and harbours delusions of living happily ever after with you. Hopes that need crushing," Quinn replied," Mind you I'm not sure whether I got the short straw or not."

"Well it can't have been Jacob and I had Finn to deal with so that only leaves.." Rachel paused to think because really that did just about cover everyone who didn't consider her a loser at High School apart from...she gasped "Kimberly Atkins?"

"Kimberly Atkins?!" hissed Quinn. A vague memory of a rather attractive girl with dark hair, glasses and a warm generous nature sprung to mind, hadn't she shared a few science projects with Rachel and weren't they on the debating team together? She wrestled with a pang of jealousy, aware of Rachel's scrutiny.

"Only joking, although your face was priceless," laughed Rachel stroking Quinn's hand.

"Next time I'll leave you to deal with Suzy Pepper," grumbled Quinn, " Oh and in order to persuade her to leave I had to promise her a signed photo of you - naked of course."

"Let me guess, draped tastefully over a grand piano?" asked Rachel.

"Well that wasn't what she requested but now that you come to mention it.." replied Quinn, the starting up of the band drowning out any further conversation. Thoughts of Rachel and a grand piano swirled round her brain and then she caught Rachel smirking at her, enjoying the Pavlovian response brought on by the phrase 'grand piano'. Some memories just never faded with time.


	8. Reunion Part 4

The oh so familiar sound of the acapella start to Don't Stop Believing filled the hall as the lights rose on the stage revealing teenagers in red t shirts and blue jeans. Rachel quickly recognised the simple routine that she'd come up with all that time ago when struggling to make Mr Shyster realise that the Glee club was a viable project. The song reverberated around the hall, the vocal arrangements unchanged from the version she'd suggested for Regionals. Maybe the choice of going with the jeans look rather than those god-awful outfits they'd had to wear was the one good decision the glee club director had made. Rachel suspected the complete lack of changes to the musical arrangement and dance routine was owed more to Shyster's lack of imagination than it did to being some kind of homage to their long ago performance. Quinn leant over to speak to her

"I remember being up on the lighting gantry with a seething Sue Sylvester watching you perform this so many years ago," murmured Quinn. Rachel could almost feel her smile, "I was busy convincing myself I was angry with you about Finn when really I was livid with Finn for being able to dance and sing with you like I longed to."

"Well you know I have a thing for your head cheerio look," purred Rachel as she gently stroked Quinn's hand," but we were blinded by others expectations in those early days."

"I hope you're not about to go all it's the journey not the destination on me," replied Quinn.

"Oh honey believe me, the destination is everything. So is the journey, however hard is fine to look back on," responded Rachel suddenly feeling a wave of emotion towards Quinn. She was still undecided whether all the memories this reunion was stirring up made their return a good or bad idea.

On stage the New Directions switched songs into a rock ballad.

"Speaking of journeys, is that...?" asked Quinn

"Yes," sighed Rachel, " It seems Mr Shyster never did outgrow the Journey back catalogue. Still at least it's not yet another redo of something we sang."

"True and at least they didn't make their entrance from the back of the hall," added Quinn

"I think you'll find that was my idea," mock huffed Rachel

"Yeah but Shyster did rather hijack it. Once was novel and innovative, twice was just lazy but three times..." soothed Quinn before they stopped whispering to focus on the performance in front of them.

When Rachel finally became famous enough for the pair of them not to have to worry about money, she had arranged to anonymously sponsor the McKinley High glee club so that it's future would never be subjected to the whims of the Principal. Now she was beginning to wonder whether that had been a wise decision, as it seemed to her Mr Shyster had become comfortable and staid in the role of director. Maybe the fear of being disbanded might have prompted more risk taking? She listened more intently. There was no doubt that there were some talented singers in the group. It was just a matter of finding the best ways of playing to their strengths - that hadn't been a notable skill of Mr Shysters from what she remembered. The unadventurous dance routine was coming to an end and as a girl oddly reminiscent of Mercedes belted out a long high note it was hard to conclude anything other than nothing had really changed.

Mr Scheuster was quickly on the stage. This was possibly his last opportunity to garner some recognition from Rachel for all his efforts all those years ago. Just a word, it was all he needed. She couldn't have done it without Glee Club and there'd have been no glee club without him. He waited for the polite applause to die down before addressing the audience.

"I'd like to invite our most famous and successful student, former Glee club captain Rachel Berry," he hesitated momentarily,"Fabray on to the stage to maybe give us some pointers on how to be successful" he finished brightly indicating Rachel with his extended arm. There was a noticeable increase in the level of applause as an enthusiastic audience glimpsed the opportunity of watching Rachel perform and for free too. All focus shifted to where Rachel was trying to disguise her reluctance to take the stage. Quinn instantly recognised the i'm only doing this because it's my job smile that Rachel had on her face that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I'm not sure my pointer of 'fire the director' is going to go down well," she muttered for Quinn's ears only as she stood up. The energetic applause mixed with encouraging whistles - apparently led by Azimio, now that was unexpected - continued as she made her way to where Mr Scheuster was waiting with the microphone and an eager expression. It was only years of practise that enabled Rachel to side step Will's attempt to kiss her cheek without the encounter looking awkward. She was prepared to concede a handshake.

"McKinley High," started Rachel as another wave of applause began to build up," Let's give it up for New Directions" a graceful Rachel indicated the choir stood behind her as the applause level ratcheted up a notch.

"Now there's something I never thought I'd see, Rachel leading the cheering for Nude Erections" Santana announced to the Gleeks causing much amusement despite the joke being an old one.

Rachel waited for the applause to die down before turning to address the New Directions

"Well if Mr Scheusters retained his usual teaching style I expect you've only had a week to learn and practise those songs and routines." she suggested.

Rachel's statement was greeted by laughter and some 'true's from the group of teenagers in front of her. Mr Scheuster could feel the blush rising on his cheeks - it sounded like a fond memory being shared by Rachel but he couldn't help feeling there was an underlying criticism in there. Rachel's broad smile gave no clues either way.

"I think we all enjoyed that quick trip down memory lane," continued Rachel," and of course my advice is 'Don't stop believing' I certainly never did - as anyone here can ruefully testify."

A ripple of laughter echoed round the hall.

"You definitely have the talent to follow in our National winning footsteps," Rachel projected a thoughtful look," although I could, with some serious arm twisting, think of a few things you might want to work on." Her delivery was playful suggesting a shared joke about nothing ever being quite good enough for her and her never being reticent about it.

The old Glee Club members erupted into knowing laughter - Rachel was still the perfectionist they remembered but had developed a more tactful turn of phrase. It suddenly struck Quinn just what it was that Sue Sylvester and Rachel had in common with each other and hence explained the unlikely friendship between the pair. That unrelenting drive for nothing less than total perfection with absolutely no room for excuses whatsoever. Rave reviews and standing ovations didn't deter Rachel from continually practicing and seeking improvement.

Rachel handed the microphone back to Will with a perfunctory smile as she joined the New Directions as they moved off stage. She quickly identified the shy girl who had bloosomed during the pperformance and was now retreating into her shell. The girl blushed bright red and stammered responses to Rachel's attempts to make conversation. Soon she was signing her autograph and posing for photos with various members of the New Directions. She gracefully thanked everyone as they shared their admiration for her singing, for various Broadway performances and claimed complete collections of all her work - " none of it pirated I hope?" asked Rachel before laughing at their awkwardness. Yep, definitely pirated. She was only distracted from the conversation by the sudden realisation that Quinn was speaking over the microphone as the lights again focussed on the stage. Rachel turned to face it to find Quinn standing at the front with a backing group of Tina, Mercedes and Santana. She fought to keep the surprise off her face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could ask for your patience. We," here Quinn indicated her onstage companions and herself "have been rehearsing a little something over Skype for tonight - so it's a bit of an experiment. Thanks Brad for sorting out the band," a smile at Brad and then a serious expression,"I wish I'd done this during High school but... hey, what's fifteen years?"

Again laughter echoed around the hall. It did little to ease Quinn's nervousness. Now that the reality of performing in public for the first time in at least a decade was here she began to feel that this was maybe not such a good idea. What if she made a total idiot of herself? Her gaze suddenly locked on Rachel and her fears instantly fled. She could do this and she'd rehearsed enough to do it well too. Besides Rachel was always her biggest fan.

"Rachel, this is for you." she said softly as the room seemed to narrow to just include the pair of them. Rachel's heart rate began to pick up although she was unsure whether it was fear or excitement. As the band played the intro Quinn began to move to the music in a manner that remained unchanged from her teenage years. She twirled before stepping up to the microphone with perfect timing. Rachel smiled fondly at her, too distracted to be identifying the song. Quinn could never sing without dancing along, a trait unchanged by time.

Quinn began singing "my first, my last, my everything" as her backing trio ohh'ed and ahh'ed behind her. She gazed at Rachel for the first few lines trying to impress how the lyrics accurately described her feelings but after 'my kind of wonderful, that's what you are' she dragged her eyes away from Rachel to include the rest of audience in the performance. Meanwhile Tina, Mercedes and Santana moved in perfect synchronisation with arm rising, knee bending and the occassional perfectly timed steps - it was obviously a well-rehearsed routine. It was now apparent that they'd co-ordinated their outfits although the addition of matching necklaces and long gloves emphasised the similarities.

Rachel felt herself on the verge of tears, all this effort just for her. She'd had no idea that Quinn had planned this and for the other girls to take the time to join in too was enough to form a lump in her throat. How had Tina managed to find the time with her young boys, Mercedes was always on a hectic schedule that left Rachel exhausted just listening to it and she knew the long hours Santana worked. Rachel was almost overwhelmed with the emotion she was feeling. Her eyes, after a brief flicker to the backing trio, were fixed on Quinn trying to commit to memory every move and word. She just wanted to capture this perfect moment - Quinn disliked grand gestures usually so this was just so special. Here in front of her McKinley peers was such an apt choice. It would give her a much better memory of McKinley to carry forward rather than the ones from her schooldays.

When Quinn moved towards the edge of the stage and stretched her arm out inviting Rachel to join her she found herself moving forward in a daze and trying to fight back the tears. Quinn had timed the invitation perfectly and as the instrumental break began Quinn had sheathed the microphone in its stand and began to dance closely with Rachel. Suddenly Quinn's out of the blue suggestion several months ago that they take proper lessons and learned traditional dances ostensibly for Rachel's dads impending anniversary suddenly made sense - it was all a cover for this moment so she didn't make an idiot of herself. Those private lessons and all that waltzing and quick stepping round the kitchen table - it made her able to dance with Quinn in front of all her former school friends and enemies without thinking about it. Quinn spun Rachel out and then back into her arms before Rachel encouraged Quinn into a turn. Quinn insistance that they both learn to lead meant the responsibility shifted easily between them. Quinn held her hand as she retrieved the microphone to finish off the last verse, eyes fixed on a laughing Rachel.

Loud applause greeted the end of the song so Rachel had the time to hug Quinn and say to her

"Thank-you that was amazing and just what I needed."

Quinn acknowledged her backup group and the band. Rachel had stepped away from Quinn to hug the three girls looking so pleased with themselves.

"You'd be even more impressed if you'd seen our rehearsals," an excited Tina ventured.

"Oh don't worry she will. I recorded the skype sessions," grinned Santana

Whatever Mercedes wanted to contribute to the conversation was drowned out as the chanting for Rachel to sing increased to a near deafening level. A quick word and Rachel returned to the front of the stage collecting a microphone on the way and indicating to Quinn she needed to stay.

"Well McKinley we've come a long way from when you used to boo and jeer whenever we sang," Rachel grinned at the audience, "Still, if you must throw something please make sure it's money and only of the paper variety."

She leant over to check her idea with Quinn enjoying the inquisitive eyebrow raise. Santana had briefed the band and was giving Rachel a thumbs-up gesture as she retook her place with Tina and Mercedes.

"So here's a song which is fondly remembered by us," Rachel indicated the pair of them,"and it's where our journey began all those years ago here. Or rather to be more specific in the choir room or maybe..."

"Rach" interrupted Quinn to focus her back on the task in hand.

"Um yes right." Rachel moved to be level but on the opposite side of the stage to Quinn. A shared smile, a moment to compose themselves and then Quinn's husky voice broke the silence with a " dearest darlingest mumsie and popsicle."

They faced the audience until Rachel's "blonde" had her arching an eyebrow at Quinn before breaking into a quick grin then returning to character. They proceeded to stalk each other round the stage, singing face to face with just the occassional smirk slipping into the exchanges. Quinn was unable to hide a smile as an image of Rachel in an animal sweater flashed through her mind as she sang about her loathing of Rachel's "clothing".

Mr Scheuster watched the exuberant energetic performance and was transported back to the previous time the pair had performed this song in front of him. There was an undeniable chemistry between the two and he wondered how he had been so blind to it before. On stage they went from bristling animosity to a sudden glimpse of a genuine affection as they moved around each other with a practised familiarity. It gradually dawned on him as the song headed toward its conclusion that Rachel and Quinn had changed from singing loathing to singing loving.

They harmonised into the final "loving you my whole life long" finishing facing each other with a hair's breath between them. The note ended and they held the gaze as they desperately tried to recover after expending all that energy. The urge to close the gap between them and for Rachel to place her lips on Quinn's was almost irresistible but as she made the move forward the pair of them were engulfed in hugs from Mercedes, Tina and Santana who had provided the backing vocals yet again. Suddenly the sound of appreciative applause invaded Rachel's awareness and she remembered just where they were. So she put her arms around the waists of Quinn and Santana and encouraged them to form a line to face the audience. Finally the five manage to form a rather ragged line and take a laughter filled bow.

"Somehow I never lose my affection for that duet even though I get to hear it every year with the pair of you at varying levels of intoxication" muttered Santana.

"Just be glad Rachel didn't feel the need to 'green up'. " replied Quinn.

"Hey that's unfair," protested Rachel "it was only the once and how was I to know it would take two days to get all the green off my skin."

"It's more the fact it took equally as long to get it off mine," replied Quinn as Santana laughed at the pair of them.

Mr. Scheuster was back on stage microphone in hand leading the applause for them. When he asked the audience if they wanted to hear Rachel sing some more the roar of agreement was positively deafening. Rachel glimpsed a brief expression of what she thought might be jealousy cross Mercedes face so she tried to decline the invitation but neither Quinn nor Santana were having any of it.

"Come on Rach, I know you've got something prepared," encouraged Quinn.

"Yeah, this evening isn't going to be how you've envisioned it for years unless you have the crowd eating out of the palm of your hand and loudly acclaiming your brilliance," added Santana," They owe you that" she managed to give Mercedes an intimidating stare. Mercedes lacked the vision to realise what her schooldays would have been like if Rachel hadn't been around to be the prime target of everyone else's jealousy and need to make themselves feel better by putting her down - or at least trying to.

"Please Rachel, I just love listening to you sing but listening to you sing live is such a privilege," gushed Tina, "I just don't get to see it enough."

"Okay," smiled Rachel hugging Tina, "in that case just for you... and my ego."

It took another quick skirt around Mr Scheuster (and his seeming need to manhandle her in some way) to leave her microphone in hand in front of a crowd keen to be as close to her as possible. She waited for the applause to die down and enjoyed the anticpatory silence.

"Before I sing a song or two I just want to take the opportunity to thank someone who provided so much support and guidance during my school years," Rachel's gaze swept the crowd projecting the sincerity of her words.

Will tried to keep the surprise of his face as he felt finally he was going to be acknowledged. Maybe he hadn't been quite as supportive as Rachel's words implied but he had, through his constructive criticism, provided guidance.

"An unspoken hero who always had the time to give words of encouragement," continued Rachel as Will struggled to remember even one time he had encouraged or praised Rachel. Still, celebrities were all about sugar coated neatly packaged memories so he'd take it.

"In my moments of self doubt," Rachel paused then whispered confidentially to the large audience," yes, there were moments - very brief and incredibly rare - he was always there with a pep talk or a tune to distract me. Ladies and Gentlemen, my musical mentor, the man behind the scenes," Will hoped this was his moment but in his heart knew none of these descriptions fitted him," Brad."

Will managed to join in the polite applause as his cheeks burned with embarrassment and Brad shyly acknowledged the recognition from where he was sat at the piano. Brad finally managed to mumble an "Always my pleasure" as Will was finally beginning to realise that maybe Rachel really didn't have anything to thank him for.

As the noise level settled down Rachel addressed the audience again.

"As many of you may know I'm currently appearing in a musical with a flimsy story based on the early hits of Adele," she allowed for the audience to yet again indicate its approval," so here's a number that brings back the angst of my late teens when I used to sing this in my bedroom and wish I had the courage to sing it to the object of what I then thought was my unrequited love."

A brief flash of a smile at Quinn, a nod of the head to Brad and the introduction to 'One and Only' began as Rachel held the microphone lightly looking down before snapping her eyes up to meet the gaze of the audience as the verse began. She exuded sincerity and her eyes helped her express this. Rachel had sung this song many times before but her talent was to be able to sing it with meaning and feeling every time. She was channeling the feelings of those weeks before she headed to New York all those years ago when her hopelessness about the feelings she had for Quinn were at their peak. That exquisite uncertainty where the difference between total joy and complete devastation was just a word away if she had only brought herself to ask Quinn a simple question. She was lost in the song and the emotions.

Quinn was as captivated as she always was. She was sure the thrill she had at watching Rachel perform at least matched that Rachel received performing. She was aware of the occassional speculative or envious glances her way and the thrill it gave her to know Rachel only had eyes for her. Seeing or rather hearing Rachel sing always moved her to the edge of tears but she had learnt over the years how to hold back the urge to bawl. Rachel held the audiences attention with practised ease as she gave everything to her performance. Quinn didn't realise that she too had been caught up in Rachel's spell until a "You're a lucky woman Q" in her ear made her jump. As Rachel brought her song to a close and the audience to thunderous applause Quinn finally turned to respond to Sue Sylvester who was standing beside her.

"I know" was all she could think of to say.

"And she's lucky to have you although for most of your time here I despaired that either of you would figure out what was really going on between you" sighed Sue as they both watched Rachel acknowledge the crowds enthusiastic appreciation for her.

"But that's not why I came over. It seems at least half if not all of Lima has decided to turn out to acknowledge its most famous daughter and the police are having concerns about their ability to control the crowd." Stated Sue, "social network sites or something" she added by way of explanation as Santana joined them.

"Worried about our safety?" asked Quinn as she watched Santana begin to make a phonecall. It seemed unlikely their plan to call a cab at the end of the evening was going to be a successful one.

"And that of the crowd, they want you to leave before the crowds become any bigger" Sue glanced at the stage, "although we might need a surgical intervention to separate the singing dwarf from the microphone and the spotlight."

Quinn rolled her eyes at Sue's insults. She was beginning to wish Rachel's agent Claire was here as Rachel trusted and followed her advice immediately whereas with Quinn she always seemed to think any advice was an invitation for a debate.

"Claire, cars and bodyguards are on their way as we speak," interrupted Santana noting the confused look on Quinn's face she explained that she and Claire had taken it on themselves to ignore Rachel's wishes and so they weren't on their way from New York but were in fact just 5 minutes away.

"i'll leave Claire to explain that to Rachel," offered Quinn glad to have not been involved but relieved to know help was at hand. It wasn't just the crowd outside she was worried about, the crowd in here pressing forward to have a good view of Rachel had the potential to be problematic. She smiled confidently at Rachel as the singer caught her eye, no need to worry her about it yet.

"My final number of the evening," groans of dismay met the announcement of final but Rachel pushed on through," is an adapted number that has been in my thoughts ever since I knew we'd be coming to this reunion. So, with apologies to the original writers, here's my version of Danke Schoen."

Rachel gestured with her hand and the strings and the drum started up. She swayed to the music as she yet again smiled at Brad's ability to have all the musicians up to speed.

Danke Schoen, Mckinley, Danke Schoen.

Rachel gestured towards the audience and sounds of approval met her mention of McKinley as her eyes swept the crowd

Thank you for all the joy and pain.

Singing shows, glee club company, every day we'd meet, learn a beat, train our feet, it was sweet

The old Gleeks loudly acknowledged their mention.

.

Danke Schoen, McKinley Danke Schoen.

Thank you for driving me insane

A well-timed eyeroll emphasised her words.

I recall slushies in the hall, how you'd tease my dress, It was a mess, I confess, that's not all

Danke Schoen, Darling Quinn Fabray

Thank you for every single day

I can see, how we're meant to be, our hearts intertwined, for all time, yours and mine, how divine

A mischievious wink and a licking of the lips in Quinn's direction suggested divine was an understatement.

Danke Schoen, McKinley Danke Schoen.

Thank you for seeing me again.

Though we go, on our seperate ways, still the memory stays, for always, my heart says, Danke Schoen.

The music swelled for the big finish as Rachel's voice took on the familiar growl and her gestures were grander.

Danke Schoen, McKinley Danke Schoen.

Thank you for ohhhhh seeing me again.

Though we go, on our seperate ways, still the memory stays, for always, my heart says, Danke Schoen.

Danke Schoen, Auf Wiedersehn, Danke Schoen.

A farewell wave coincided with the singing of auf wiedersehn and the music quietened down. The crowd erupted into hearty applause and loud whistles - presumably of approval and Rachel stood enjoying the appreciation of her endeavours. As the clapping and whistling intensified to persuade Rachel to do an encore Quinn was pleased to note the arrival of Claire and four dark suited muscular men into the hall. Claire headed towards where Quinn was as the four men headed towards Rachel and flanked her as she descended from the stage and there was a surge of people towards her.

Flashes of cameras and the waving of phones accompanied Rachel as she made her way back to the Gleek table.

"Claire," Rachel managed to fit surprise, pleasure and confusion into the one word.

" I took your advice, followed my heart and here I am. The fact you need my talents to get you out of here in one piece given the huge crowds outside is just a bonus." Claire moved to take hold of Santana's hand as she watched Rachel process the information.

"Oh" managed Rachel not quite sure what she was seeing. At least Quinn looked as puzzled as she felt.

"Plenty of time to catch up later but in the meantime the local police are having a bit of a meltdown about the size of the crowds outside so perhaps now is a good time for an exit," Claire glanced at Quinn before refocussing on Rachel, "Cars are waiting outside ready to go so say your fond farewells and let's beat a hasty retreat."

Rachel and Quinn quickly bid their farewells to their fellow Gleeks with the usual promises to keep in touch and then stopping only to ask Ms Pillsbury to pass their thanks on to the organising committee they made their way to the exit with their escort keeping a space to move around them. The noise that greeted them as they exited the buildings and stepped out into the car park was in stark contrast to the silence of when the cab had dropped them off earlier in the evening.

"Not the time to work the crowd Rachel, it seems your hometown police force are not too used to situations like this," Claire warned.

Rachel settled for beaming smiles and waving to various sections of the crowd before climbing into the car. A minute or two later they were joined by a grinning Santana.

"Sorry about that I just had to pick something up," she waved a memory card at them, "A souvenir of the evening courtesy of Jacob Ben Israel."

"I don't even want to know." said Claire

"He volunteered it," Santana defended herself, "I didn't even ask."

She might not have asked but a meaningful stare had been enough.

The car pulled away through a wave of camera flashes and a brief heart stopping moment of people thumping on the car before the Lima police managed to regain control of the crowd.

Quinn reached for Rachel's hand before saying,"Well at least that's done and dusted for the next five years."

"I for one don't feel the need to return. Demons are all exorcised and replaced by much better memories now," Rachel leaned in to kiss Quinn's cheek before adding a heartfelt "thanks to you."

"Don't forget about me," interjected Santana as she continued to fumble with Claire's laptop "and here's me in all my glory" added Santana now that the laptop was prepared to read the memory card she'd just inserted.

An incredibly clear steady picture appeared of Quinn's surprise performance although Santana was quickly frustrated to find she hardly appeared in the video at all as it focussed primarily on Rachel with Quinn finally getting a look in when they danced closely together. Quinn laughed at Santana's disappointment.

"Don't worry photos and clips are already up on the web so no doubt you'll be spoilt for choice of YouTube clips by tomorrow" added Claire from the front seat," Honestly with all the uploads and live feeds going on I felt as if I was there."

"I expect this is more of a Rachel-fest," said Santana glumly holding up another memory card. Quinn took it and the laptop off her

"Sounds like something I'll enjoy," Quinn grinned at Santana. The conversation continued to flow on around her as Santana and Rachel bickered about the quality of the catering and whether Finn and Puck deserved any sympathy in the slightest. Santana finally noted Quinn 's distraction and glanced at the screen over Quinn's shoulder.

"Em not so much a Rachel-fest as Rachel's-chest-fest" Santana smirked as Quinn hurriedly closed the screen shut.

"No idea why you're watching an on screen version when you can get your hands on the real thing," teased Santana earning a slap from a blushing Quinn for her troubles.

"Jacob remains unchanged and as creepy as ever," said Rachel, "Although it seems somethings have changed. So Claire, Santana, care to explain what is going on?"

"Well you're currently being rescued by the security detail that you decided –" explained Santana only to be cut off.

"I meant between you two," Rachel interjected in an impatient tone," and more specifically how long have Quinn and I been kept in the dark or more importantly why?"

Santana struggled to find a starting point. Rachel sounded so displeased.

"We started seeing each other about a year back," Claire explained knowing Rachel would prefer her cutting to the chase,"and we didn't say anything as we wanted to be sure whatever we felt for each other was serious."

Rachel's face was unreadable in the darkened car although her lack of comment possibly spoke volumes.

"Must be serious if Santana hasn't run away after a month," joked Quinn in a bid to break the tense silence. The comment went unacknowledged.

Rachel was torn between dismay, betrayal and fear. Fear that Claire would be hurt by Santana, dismay that she might lose her agent and one of her closest friends in the aftermath of a relationship breakdown and betrayed by their lack of trust in her. She wisely kept her own counsel. She needed to sift through so many conflicting feelings. She wanted them both to be happy but was that really possible with one another?

"We are serious about each other," pleaded Santana suddenly wondering whether her insistence against Claire's wishes that they didn't tell Rachel had in fact been the wrong one. It suddenly seemed like there was much more than a relationship at stake.

"A whole year," Rachel muttered looking at her hands. Quinn tried to offer some reassurance by stroking Rachel's arm as she glared at Santana. Surely after all these years Santana knew how much Rachel hated being kept in the dark about things?

"We should have said something sooner," admitted Santana.

The deafening silence continued.

"It's okay if you want to change agents Rachel, it would be completely understandable. I won't make it difficult," added Claire trying not to let her dismay at the thought seep into her words. Rachel had been her first A-list client and she liked to think they were more than just employer and employee.

"Oh God Claire how could you think…?" Rachel pulled herself together, "I'm just…worried that things will change between us. I want you to be happy. I'll just need some time."

"Rachel, you have helped me to the position I'm in today by taking a chance on me all that time ago. You're kind, considerate and easy to work with. Maybe it's time you had a change of agent." said Claire.

"No, we can make it work. I'm just a bit disappointed that the pair of you didn't feel you could tell us before now." replied Rachel.

"That was kind of my fault," muttered Santana, "I just didn't want to jinx us."

"Another thing that hasn't changed since High School," added Quinn.

"Watch it Fabray or I'll be approaching Mikey Millions on Rachel's behalf,"responded Santana.

"No you won't," replied Rachel, "I've no intention of changing agents. Claire's been such a good friend and confidant over the years and such an amazing agent."

"For a lesbian," threw in Quinn and suddenly laughter erupted around the car, all remnants of awkwardness disappearing.

"So," Claire broke through their thoughts," was the Rachel Berry FU tour a success?"

Rachel didn't have time to voice her objection to the use of the profane language.

"It was quite an eye opening experience," mentioned Quinn, " hearing Rachel telling Finn to 'back the fuck off' was definitely worth travelling this far to hear."

Rachel blushed partly because Quinn had done an excellent job of mimicing her and partly because she couldn't believe she'd actually said that.

"I thought only the ignorant…" began Santana ready to quote Rachel back at herself.

"Santana," warned Quinn before leaning into Rachel and whispering how sexy she'd found her swearing.

Rachel's blush intensified but now it was because of the positively predatory look Quinn was giving her. She squirmed in her seat relieved that their hotel was now in sight. It was Rachel's turn to listen to the conversation around her as her thoughts raced.

Santana was suggesting a nightcap in the plush hotel bar but was instantly turned down by Rachel on her and Quinn's behalf.

"There's a private encore just for Quinn to finish off the Rachel Berry FU tour so if you don't mind, and even if you do, we'll be retiring." announced Rachel.

Quinn's smirk at Santana over Rachel's head as she was hurried towards the lift was the epitome of smug. High school reunions were definitely going up in her estimation. They'd come a long way together. How incredibly wonderful it was to be her and judging by Rachel's expression it was all about to get even better. Danke Schoen McKinley indeed.


End file.
